esclavizada
by marcos vargas
Summary: La Princesa Leia ha caído cautiva del bandolero espacial mas famoso de todo el Imperio. Le esperan solamente dolor y sufrimiento. Podrá recuperar su libertad o permanecerá esclavizada para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esclavizada.**_

La joven se rindió a discreción ante la notable superioridad de su raptor. Se dio cuenta que no tenia mas remedio que abrirse de piernas todas las noches que el quisiera, por el resto de su vida y dejarse follar, por mas que la idea le pareciese repugnante. De ser una poderosa y respetada princesa y senadora, paso a convertirse en la miserable esclava sexual de un potentado mafioso. De ahora en adelante, pensó sollozando, iba a tener que soportar las violentas arremetidas sexuales de su nuevo amo y señor. Iba a tener que tolerar su asquerosa polla en el interior de su vagina todo lo que le restaba de vida. A partir de ese momento desaparecía toda su existencia anterior y empezaba una nueva era de sufrimiento y repulsión como la dócil, aterrorizada y sometida sierva sexual del gran Jabba el Hutt. Ella, la una vez grandiosa princesa Leia Organa, se había transformado en el juguete favorito del mandamás, y su destino seria ser violada, ultrajada, sodomizada, humillada, manoseada, poseída, abusada sin descanso hasta su muerte o su milagrosa salvación.

Totalmente subyugada por la comprobación de su caída, la princesa no paraba de llorar con desesperación mientras observaba el pérfido regalo que su nuevo amo le había entregado como prueba de su "Gran afecto". Tres piezas humanas capturadas en carbonita, tres antiguos héroes galácticos que alguna vez soñaron con destrozar un imperio y hoy no eran otra cosa que los trofeos de un sátrapa mafioso. Luke, Han y Chewbacca, los destructores de la Estrella de la Muerte, los vencedores de Darth Vader, el terror del Imperio, no eran otra cosa que las piezas favoritas de la colección de la babosa gigante que se había convertido en su dueño.

Recordaba desesperada las esperanzas y sueños frustrados que albergara su alma durante años: la restauración de la Republica, la liberación de la Galaxia entera, conseguir un buen hombre que la amara y protegiera y a quien gustosa pudiera darle hijos, en suma paz y libertad.

Pero ahora lo único que tendría por toda una eternidad sería sufrimiento y humillaciones sin fin. No obtendría otra cosa que las pesadillas de las que tanto había oído hablar y a las que siempre, desde su privilegiada posición de jerarca de una rebelión y princesa de un planeta, había considerado meras exageraciones de los grupos mas radicalizados de la resistencia contra la sociedad imperial. Como crítico con furia a las facciones que hablaban de la necesidad de llevar a cabo una Revolución Total y no un simple cambio de estructuras administrativas, acusándolas de apelar al extremismo más salvaje y hacerle el juego a los imperiales.

Una violenta llamada desde el fondo de la habitación, la saco bruscamente de sus reflexiones y la hizo saber que la hora de atender a su amo acababa de llegar. Secándose las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa, para evitar ser apaleada como la última vez que se atrevió a mostrar su desagrado, se dirigió a los aposentos del Señor del Crimen y al encontrarse frente a el empezó, a su señal, a despojarse de su ligera túnica y a quedarse en ropa interior para la diversión y placer de Jabba. Ella, la una vez poderosa Princesa Leia Organa, estaba irremediablemente esclavizada por el Amo de los Hutt y no le quedaba más remedio que acatar sus mandatos y tolerar sus arrebatos sexuales. Estaba, pensó con amargura, completamente _**Esclavizada.**_


	2. Miserias, recuerdos y misterios

_**Esclavizada **_

_**Capitulo 1: miserias, recuerdos y misterios en Tatooine.**_

Un grito, salvaje, estremecedor, agónico, terrorífico, se propago a través de todo el enorme complejo, llenando de zozobra a cualquier alma decente que se encontrara por esos contornos. El problema estribaba en que, en toda la extensión de ese antro de putrefacción moral y material, era prácticamente imposible encontrar un alma que pudiera definirse siquiera como tal.

Por el contrario en la vasta estructura, mas de un rostro, deformado por años de salvajismo desenfrenado, se dilataba con ancha sonrisa cómplice y complaciente con aquellas acciones que habían sido el origen de los lastimeros y horrendos gritos. Todas las bestias que allí se encontraban, sin importar raza, rango social y, aun peor, sin importar el sexo al que perteneciera, se deleitaba en un hartazgo brutal con la imagen que tenían frente a si.

En efecto, quizás la peor parte de la porquería que se presenciaba no se encontraba en el acto en si, por repulsivo que resultase, sino en el hecho de realizarse de forma pública, como medio de acentuar de manera dramática la vileza del acto cometido.

La antaño famosa y poderosa Princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan se encontraba completamente desnuda, firmemente sostenida por dos esbirros del ejército Hutt, mientras la putrefacta babosa gigante, llamada Jabba The Hutt, la penetraba con fuerza y ferocidad de forma repetida y enérgica, como si estuviera marcando territorio y demostrando que la hembra humana a la que tan salvajemente abusaba le pertenecía sin ningún genero de duda y cualquier reto a su predominio resultaría definitivamente reprimido.

La joven no podía parar de llorar mientras soportaba las embestidas de su captor por una variedad de razones, que fácilmente hubieran vuelto completamente loca a una mujer menos fuerte y enérgica que ella: la humillación de saberse rebajada al papel de objeto de placer del maldito gangster; el dolor que le producía el modo salvaje de poseerla que empleaba Jabba; la afrenta que suponía el saberse poseída mientras frente a ellos se encontraban sus amigos, convertidos en estatuas de carbonita; la sensación de aniquilamiento espiritual que tenia que soportar al ser el objeto del sadismo voyeurista de los siervos y socios de los Hutts; las crueles burlas de los patanes que habitaban y visitaban la poderosa fortaleza, etc.

Para empeorar el escarnio al que estaba siendo sometida, los jerarcas forzaban a los esclavos a unirse a la algarabía formada para humillar y burlarse de la antigua líder rebelde. Era común escuchar los feroces y potentes gritos proferidos por la chusma esclavizada, para asegurarse que la crueldad de los potentados no cayese sobre ellos. Preferían desde todo punto de vista cooperar en hundir en el mayor de los escarnios a la nueva esclava del Señor del Crimen, en vez de ser victimas de los seguramente brutales castigos que tendrían que soportar sino se unían al despiadado y cruel divertimiento de la caterva de gangsters que controlaban cada aspecto de sus miserables existencias.

Leia podía, de forma perfecta, escuchar y recordar la oleada de vilipendios contra su persona, que habían sido proferidos desde que comenzó su cautiverio, hacía ya mas de 11 meses, casi un año entero de horrores y traumas que le parecían inventados en las mismas entrañas del Infierno. Desde ¨¨ Métesela toda ¨¨, hasta ¨¨ hazla gritar mas duro ¨¨, pasando por ¨¨ trátala como la puta que es ¨¨, toda esa basura aderezada con grandes carcajadas pasaron por sus torturados recuerdos, mientras su cuerpo soportaba la repulsiva invasión de la enorme babosa.

Recordaba con frustración la conversación que había sostenido con otra esclava hacia tan solo una semana atrás. Una conversación que le había servido para alimentar esperanzas que en estos momentos de agonía se le antojaban ilusiones de vencida, de mujer aniquilada emocional y físicamente, que buscaba de forma desesperada un punto de apoyo para no derrumbarse por completo.

_**Flash back**_

Se encontraba realizando sus deberes domésticos, ayudando al resto de las esclavas a realizar las tareas de limpieza, cocina y cuidados generales para tener la fortaleza en condiciones de recibir las importantes visitas que acudirían a la Gran Fiesta Comercial del sector Hutt, que se realizaría con el objetivo de recordarles a todos el nivel de las riquezas de Jabba y el enorme poderío político y militar que esas riquezas eran capaces de proporcionarle.

Una ocasión para la que habían sido invitados los más poderosos representantes del gremio de los hutt, así como altos dignatarios del propio Imperio. Se decía que jerarcas de alto calibre como el almirante Thrawn, Darth Vader, y quizás el mismo Emperador se presentasen a la celebración, tanto para reconocer el poder del jefe del crimen, como para dejar claro que ellos eran los auténticos amos de la galaxia y que ni siquiera el gran Jabba era capaz de retar su supremacía galáctica.

El trabajo estaba resultando abrumador, la base del Hutt era demasiado vasta para poder emprender cualquier labor sin sentirse acometido por una sensación de vértigo ante la magnitud de la obra que se debía acometer. Desde hacía más de un mes se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para el descomunal evento interestelar y aun parecía que una eternidad se presentaba delante de los esclavos para poder culminar satisfactoriamente los trabajos que les habían ordenado emprender.

A pesar del largo espacio de tiempo que llevaba cautiva, Leia aun no se acostumbraba al sadismo demoníaco de los capataces, patrones e invitados de honor que se arrogaban el derecho de tratar como basura, como excremento de bantha a cualquier ser al que considerasen inferior a ellos, en especial si tenia la desdicha de estar en el estamento de los esclavos. En ese preciso momento, por ejemplo, justo frente a los aposentos que se encontraba aseando para que sirviera de alojamiento a los enviados del Imperio, uno de los tantos esbirros de Jabba, el pérfido Saelt **–**Marae, se encargaba, con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, de azotar a una pobre esclava twi`lek cuyo único pecado había sido tirar sin querer un poco de licor en la alfombra que daba a la entrada de una de las múltiples habitaciones de la mansión-fortaleza.

La rabia fluía a través de Leia, pero de forma prudente (aunque ella pensó que era pura cobardía) se abstuvo de intervenir a favor de la maltratada sierva. Ella misma, antes de aprender con dureza el correctivo, hubiese atraído hacia su persona la ira del poderoso espía del mafioso sideral y lo hubiese desafiado con altanería feroz a que se atreviese a tratarla a ella de semejante forma. Las marcas que podían vislumbrarse en su espalda gracias a la transparencia de su traje de esclava, remarcaban muy bien el castigo o mejor dicho los castigos que tuvo que padecer por su atrevimiento y osadía.

Sintiéndose hervir de impotencia ante el ultraje presenciado y sabiendo que su intervención solo acarrearía mayores dificultades para la esclava castigada y posteriormente para ella misma prefirió abandonar las tareas que había comenzado en la habitación anteriormente mencionada y se dirigió a las áreas de cocina, donde esperaba encontrar un poco de paz y reposo.

Apenas entro se encontró con una conversación que la sorprendió, no solo por los temas que trataban, sino por que en ella dos comandantes del ejercito imperial participaban de forma bastante activa y con opiniones extremadamente extrañas, para alguien de su cargo y de su presunta filiación política.

- Es evidente Karyl, que las circunstancias por las que atraviesa el Imperio son mucho más delicadas de lo que las altas jerarquías están dispuestas a reconocer. Solo tenemos que fijarnos en las revueltas de las últimas semanas en Coruscant, Corellia y Duro. Masas enormes de población se lanzaron a la huelga paralizando toda la actividad laboral en esos y otros planetas del Núcleo y los grupos más radicalizados del movimiento laboral y estudiantil se atrevieron a enfrentarse contra las fuerzas de choque de seguridad planetaria que dirigía Thrawn en persona.

- Y que esperabas que ocurriera Mukmal, las condiciones de vida en todo el Imperio se degradan a niveles alarmantes. Los salarios se han reducido a la mitad de lo que valían el año pasado, las organizaciones laborales han sido suprimidas, el derecho a huelga fue derogado, los obreros y empleados que no sean de origen humano ganan la mitad de lo que obtienen, y eso sin hablar de las condiciones laborales que enfrentan las hembras de cualquier especie. Y si eso no fuera suficiente la esclavitud ha sido prácticamente restablecida en todas las comunidades del Imperio.

Entrando en ese preciso momento una de las esclavas domesticas llamada Lania se atrevió, para sorpresa de Leia a intervenir expresando: - No se ha que viene tanta alharaca acerca de los tumultos ocurridos en los planetas del Núcleo. Me parece que no son otra cosa que disturbios provocados por una pandilla de manipuladores de oficio, que se aprovechan de la desesperación de las personas y las lanzan a las calles para generar caos y ver como sacan provecho de las convulsiones suscitadas. Los esclavos y la gente libre que trabaja no han conseguido jamás otra cosa de esos desastres y disturbios otra cosa que engaños y sufrimiento, además de profundas desilusiones. Primero los Jedis, después los Señores del Sith, junto con ellos las bandadas de políticos y empresarios pervertidos que se unían a alguno de los anteriores para alcanzar altas cuotas de poder. Todos son la misma porquería, nada va a cambiar jamás, y por mí todos se pueden ir a la misma mierda de la que salieron y a la que pertenecen.

- Te equivocas Lania, repuso el imperial llamado Karyl, no se trata de la eterna confrontación entre los teocráticos, sean estos Jedis o Sith, ni de políticos y empresarios arrogantes y deseosos de mayor poder; por vez primera en la historia de la Galaxia los trabajadores, esclavos, y siervos se levantaron por iniciativa propia. Lo se porque estuve allí, Darth Vader y Thrawn se presentaron en persona a nuestras posiciones en Coruscant y nos advirtieron de imponer el máximo rigor contra los manifestantes porque representaban una amenaza para la seguridad del Imperio mayor de lo que en su día significaron los Jedis y la casi extinta Rebelión. Nuestro amigo Mukmal no se expreso con claridad suficiente, no fueron semanas, las protestas de los proletarios y esclavos en todos los planetas del Núcleo ya llevan más de 4 meses y no parecen tener ganas de extinguirse. Cuando estallaron las huelgas, apenas si participaba el 1% de la masa laboral, ayer, según las cifras que nos entrego la Inteligencia imperial, estaban paralizados más del 50% de todos los proletarios y esclavos de los planetas del Núcleo.

- Puedo asegurarte, agrego Mukmal, que las autoridades del Imperio jamás se habían mostrado tan excitadas contra alguien como Vader hace dos meses cuando nos ordenaron arremeter y aplastar a los huelguistas. Estaba furioso y exclamaba con gritos estentóreos su indignación ante el desafió de los obreros a las ordenes del Emperador de cesar la huelga y reintegrarse a sus actividades. Mayor fue su ira cuando en un periódico de los revoltosos se encontró publicado un artículo que predicaba la necesidad de derrocar al Sistema, realizar una Revolución total que barriera con toda la escoria burguesa empezando por los imperiales, pasando por los Sith, hasta llegar a la escoria Jedi, tan culpable como los anteriores de todas las calamidades que enfrentan los pobladores de la Galaxia. Y por si fuera poco afirmaba que esa Revolución estaba en camino, estaba gestándose en cada rincón del Imperio y que el Proletariado era la clase llamada a darle la estocada fatal a la bazofia explotadora y reconstruir la sociedad desde sus mismos cimientos.

- Ya he escuchado eso antes, exclamo llena de furia Leia atreviéndose a formar parte de la conversación, son locuras proclamadas por los extremistas para alcanzar el apoyo de la chusma mas resentida en el seno de las masas. Se la pasaban saboteando las decisiones de la dirección revolucionaria acusándola de mantener puntos de vista contrarios a los de la clase obrera, de ser tan arrogante y elitista como los imperiales y de querer derrocar al Emperador con el único propósito de regresar a los decadentes tiempos de la fracasada Republica Jedi.

Se atrevieron inclusive a despotricar en contra de las estrategias de combate de las fuerzas rebeldes y a arrogarse el derecho de presentar teorías de estrategia de la guerra presuntamente más acorde con las realidades modernas. Por su culpa divisiones enteras de la Resistencia se negaban a ejecutar las órdenes de la comandancia y emprendieron operaciones por propia iniciativa. Si el Imperio sigue ejerciendo su opresión sobre los sistemas estelares se debe en gran parte al trabajo de zapa que emprendieron los colectivistas durante la guerra en el seno de la Rebelión.

- Y según usted princesa, ¿si la Rebelión hubiese sido capaz de suprimir la disidencia de los radicales, la victoria de la rebelión pro-jedi seria un hecho?, pregunto interesado Mukmal.

- Sorprendida de haber provocado como respuesta una interrogante y no una de las clásicas palizas a las que ya estaba acostumbrada la joven esclava exclamo: Esa pregunta resulta indigna de alguien que dice ser veterano de las guerras galácticas. Sin unidad de comando no existe estrategia valida, por bien pensada que este, que pueda triunfar sobre el enemigo y menos existen fuerzas capaces de hacer valer tus intereses en algún lugar de las estrellas. Para ganar una guerra es necesario contar con disciplina, unidad, coraje, inteligencia, capacidad e combate, etc.…

-Y no ha pensado princesa, que en una guerra revolucionaria o que pretende serlo lo primordial es contar con el amplio respaldo de las clases populares. A fin de cuentas es el pueblo el que va a resultar beneficiado con el triunfo del levantamiento. La disciplina, el coraje, la unidad, la brillantez estratégica de nada valen en una guerra revolucionaria si esta es patrocinada por una minoría ínfima, que no cuenta con el respaldo activo de los oprimidos y pisoteados.

Karyl no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de franca satisfacción al observar el estupor de la princesa esclava ante sus palabras. Resultaba realmente perturbador escuchar de labios de un comandante de la flota imperial; más todavía si se trataba como el de un alto jefe de las fuerzas da asalto especiales (lo mejor de la maquinaria de guerra imperial); expresiones que bien podrían ser pronunciadas por los lideres de las facciones mas extremistas de la galaxia. Y se decidió a continuar: -me va a perdonar si resulta chocante lo que voy a expresar pero su caso ilustra a la perfección lo que quiero dar a entender. Acaso usted y sus amigos no fueron durante años la peor amenaza para las autoridades imperiales, no fueron ustedes los que destruyeron la primera Estrella de la Muerte, los que liquidaron al poderoso capo mafioso Xizor, los que se enfrentaron una y otra vez al mismísimo Vader y burlaron su poder. Y a pesar de ello basto que Coruscant sospechara a donde se proponían dirigirse ustedes, para montarles una emboscada perfecta, desbaratarles sus bonitos planes y hacer fracasar su operación de rescate aquí en Tatooine y hundirlos en el olvido y la degradación. Y basto que ustedes desaparecieran para que toda la estructura de la Alianza Rebelde cayera hecha pedazos.

Leia no pudo menos que recordar la expresión de terror que se formo en su rostro y en el de sus amigos cuando al momento de la fuga, cuando Luke, Han y Chewbacca destrozaban a los guerreros de Jabba en las naves de ejecución y ella se disponía a eliminar a la abyecta babosa, una docena entera de naves de alto calado de la Armada Estelar Imperial se presentaron en la orbita de Tatooine y desembarcaban las hordas de asalto imperiales a velocidad astronómica. El propio Vader descendió sobre el planeta y anulo la resistencia de sus amigos. Recordó con tristeza las facciones faciales de los habitantes del planeta que solo expresaban sorna y menosprecio y peor aún las imágenes de los holo-noticieros en las que se mostraba a las turbas de los planetas del Núcleo festejando la caída de los fastidiosos piratas estelares (nombre peyorativo de las fuerzas rebeldes, popularizado por los imperiales).

La expresión de dolor que se formo en su rostro no escapo ni a los comandantes ni a la esclava llamada Lania, la cual compadecida y tras echar un vistazo a los anteriores le dijo: no creo que debas ponerte en ese estado, ¡y antes que me destroces el alma por olvidarme de tus padecimientos¡ los recuerdo a la perfección, pero en todo caso los horrores que has vivido no son motivo para que te desplomes de ese modo y empieces a creer que toda esperanza es vana y que todas las personas de la creación son una basura que no merecen ni el menor gesto de confianza.

- Esto es el colmo del cinismo, afirmo la princesa sorprendida, tu me vienes a dar clases de confianza sobre las personas y las cosas. Tu la que despotricaba contra las noticias traídas por los comandantes acerca de las revueltas en el Núcleo y clamaba a voz en cuello que los politiqueros y manipuladores de siempre estaban detrás de los disturbios.

- Yo soy cínica desde que nací, jamás he tenido confianza en los predicadores de la buena nueva y mucho menos considero posible que una manada de borregos como siempre lo han sido los proletarios estén capacitados para desatar semejante repulsa contra todo el Orden imperante sin fuerzas que lo guíen y lo lideren. Me parece sumamente fantasioso suponer que las clases laboriosas puedan generar tal zozobra en el ánimo de los amos estelares de forma independiente. Pero eso no significa que tú tengas que imitarme. Por todos los cielos, eres una heroína a pesar de cualquier cosa que te hayan echo soportar en el último año y suena a mierda que te doblegues de tal forma a sus presiones que pierdas todas tus ilusiones y esperanzas. Hasta a mi me suena a pura mierda.

- Mira, yo…

_**Fin del Flashblack.**_

Un agudo grito de agonía se escapo de sus labios, poniendo fin a los recuerdos de aquel "lejano" día. Las razones, que hicieron soltar obscenas exclamaciones de satisfacción a la concurrencia, fueron: un salvaje latigazo que cruzo, dejando una marca espantosa, la espalda de la chica de arriba hasta abajo, y el empuje final de la bestial babosa en el interior de su joven esclava para dejar claro que ella era de su absoluta propiedad y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y cuando lo quisiera.

En este sórdido ambiente sin embargo había un grupo de personas que a ojos previsores hubiesen resultado extraordinariamente extraños y fuera de lugar, no por quienes eran, que en realidad nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sino por sus expresiones faciales.

Eran dos parejas, una de ellas compuesta por un macho y una hembra humanos y la otra por un macho y una hembra twi`lek. El macho humano resultaba ser para los cánones estéticos de su especie un magnifico ejemplar de virilidad. En efecto media entre 1,85 y 1,90 m, cuerpo de estructura atlética, aunque era evidente que no se debía esta fuerza a las comodidades gimnásticas de los grandes señores sino a la practica de una intensa actividad física de carácter cotidiano. Mirada torva y feroz. Sus ojos reflejaban una determinación que pocas personas, no importa a que clase social o especie pertenecieran, poseían. Postura regia, extraordinaria, que imponía respeto a cualquier persona que lo observara. En suma, un personaje que tenía todas las trazas de ser un líder nato, seguro de si mismo y por la forma en que estaba pendiente de casa suceso a su alrededor muy difícil, sino imposible, de engañar.

Su compañera, y por la forma en que estaban agarrados, se notaba que lo era en toda la acepción de la palabra, no era menos impresionante. De por lo menos 1,80 m de estatura, piel blanca, como su pareja, tan rubia como lo era el y con los ojos azules, piel tersa y delicada. Su mirada resultaba ser, para sorpresa de todos aquellos que pensaran que una hembra tan hermosa como lo era ella no podía ser otra cosa que un manso corderito, tan impresionante, inquietante, y observadora como la de su pareja. Su exquisitamente moldeado cuerpo, desprendía poderío de cada poro de su cuerpo y provocaba enorme perplejidad en todos aquellos que la observaban. En efecto, acostumbrados como estaban a tener en sus recintos hembras hermosas, delicadas y sumisas, no comprendían que una hembra pudiera exudar hermosura y delicadeza pero a la vez una energía y determinación y una capacidad física capaz de hacer valer las anteriores de manera tan radical y evidente.

En cuanto a la complexión física, hermosura de rasgos, determinación, ferocidad y firmeza la pareja twi`lek exhibían características similares a los dos humanos, adaptados por supuesto a las especificidades propias de su especie.

Lo más extraño para un observador atento no era sin embargo la apostura, dignidad y feroz determinación que emanaba de ambas parejas. No, lo más extraño era que los cuatro individuos parecían, a pesar de formar parte de la algarabía general y expulsar de sus bocas idéntica cantidad de obscenidades que el resto de la chusma presente, profundamente disgustados e incluso asqueados con el despreciable espectáculo. En efecto, un rictus de asco y odio profundo se había dibujado en los rostros de las dos parejas y una tensión muscular abrumadora se notaba con claridad en los rígidos miembros de los extraños personajes.

El siempre vigilante e intrigante, Bib Fortuna, se encontraba detallándolos con claridad, pero no pudo por menos que creer que había sido su imaginación calenturienta, excitada por su exceso de celo, cuando ni 1 segundo después de iniciar su investigación visual se encontró con esos mismos rostros exclamando a voz en cuello su aprobación con la forma de comportarse de Jabba y su patota de bastardos depravados. No obstante se prometió a si mismo que mantendría una atenta vigilancia, máxime cuando le pareció también notar un intercambio de miradas relampagueante por su velocidad e intensidad entre las parejas y los comandantes imperiales.

¿Qué podría haber molestado del espectáculo ofrecido a las dos parejas? ¿Qué motivaría la presencia de personas que se oponían a esas prácticas a presentarse en los Cuarteles Generales del gran Jabba y tolerar el circo montado? ¿Más preocupante aún, si su vista no lo engañaba, que tenían en común estas personas con héroes de guerra del Imperio?

El estentóreo clamor colectivo que estallo sin previo aviso le aparto de sus cavilaciones y le hicieron volver la cabeza a la fuente de la algarabía. La esclavizada princesa había sido separada de su señor y se encontraba de pie, desnuda, con evidencias palmarias de la brutal posesión de la que acababa de ser victima y estaba en proceso de aumentar su humillación y degradación de forma notable, una vez más: - le agradezco mucho a mi amo y señor la prueba magnifica de su virilidad; espero ansiosa la oportunidad de gozar próximamente de sus atenciones y mostrar mi absoluta rendición y total sumisión a los deseos de su magnificencia. Colocándose de rodillas, espero las órdenes de Jabba, las cuales le llegaron permitiéndole retirarse; lo cual hizo con prontitud y con unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero sobre todo de matar a alguien de forma inmediata.

La aberrante ola de carcajadas, que estallo al abandonar la esclava la sala de Jabba, tuvo un solo punto discordante: Ni los comandantes, ni las dos parejas extrañas se unieron al grotesco festín. Por el contrario y para consternación de Bib Fortuna, una feroz expresión se dibujo en sus rostros y una serie de entrecejos marcados los adorno con determinación cruel y torva.


	3. Asambleas secretas, batallas callejeras

Esta más que claro que la Saga de Star Wars no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de la poderosa compañía de George Lucas y demás escritores. Mía solo es la actual trama que estoy desarrollando. Como es un Universo Alternativo aparecerán personajes que no existen en la trama original ni en el Universo Expandido. Son de mi completa invención.

_**Esclavizada**_

_**Capitulo 2: Asambleas secretas, batallas callejeras. ¡Coruscant arde!**_

_Coruscant, dos semanas después de los sucesos de Tatooine:_

"Primero la carnicería de la Guerra de los Clones, inmediatamente después las atrocidades perpetradas por las nuevas autoridades imperiales a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia, en nombre de la seguridad, la paz y el orden; posteriormente el estallido de la nueva guerra civil con la aparición de las nuevas fuerzas rebeldes y la renovación de la fe jedi. 30 años de locura homicida, desatada en nombre de las más puras intenciones y que solo habían traído una sucesión permanente de degüellos, carnicerías, matanzas, torturas, en fin horrores sin paralelo en la historia galáctica y que, por lo menos en lo que respecta a la inmensa mayoría de oprimidos, no represento otra cosa de una mortandad estéril, sin resultados productivos y en un aumento generalizado y constante de la explotación y la opresión.

Era definitivamente hora de pararle los pies a la turbamulta de facinerosos que desataron este horror y se empecinaban en prolongarlo de manera indefinida. Era hora de demostrarle a esta caterva de farsantes, profetas de la mentira y de la esclavitud perpetua que los proletarios y los esclavos estaban en condiciones más que satisfactorias para determinar su propio destino y arrebatarle la conducción de la Galaxia a cualquiera de las diversas facciones que se disputaban el poder político y el dominio económico de la sociedad galáctica."

Estos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza de una espectacular hembra humana (según los cánones de belleza de esta especie), mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro de una amplia sala, repleta de estantes con una cantidad bastante apreciable de libros, periódicos y revistas de temática histórica, económica, científica, militar, cultural y social que representarían la envidia por su calidad (tanto estética como temática) de las mejores bibliotecas y universidades del Imperio.

Junto con esta excelente biblioteca, la sala solo poseía una amplia mesa, de la mejor madera de los bosques de los planetas del Borde Exterior, y 4 sillas tan sólidas como la misma mesa y construidas con el mismo material, bello y flexible, pero sólido como el acero.

La hembra, que atraería las miradas de cualquier macho de su especie e inclusive de las de muchas razas alienígenas, caminaba con porte erguido, regio, francamente majestuoso, que inspiraba admiración, respeto y por supuesto un profundo deseo. Tan rubia como la extraña que se encontraba en Tatooine, igual de alta y quizás un poco más, sus ojos azules desprendían la misma energía, determinación, vitalidad que su escultural figura. Su tez era blanca, pero marcadamente bronceada debido a una evidente actividad física muy intensa y cotidiana. Los libros que sostenía en sus manos y con separadores de páginas en medio de sus hojas indicaban a las claras que era una hembra no solo hermosa, fuerte y determinada, sino quizás profundamente culta (una "Historia de la Galaxia desde el comienzo de la navegación espacial hasta nuestros días-Tomo VIII de XX", y un "Tratado de Ciencia Militar: El Arte de la Guerra desde los Días Pre-tecnológicos hasta el Derrumbe de los Jedi; con un amplio epílogo que estudia las técnicas de combate táctico y estratégico que se han empleado desde el fin de las Guerras Clónicas hasta nuestros días"). Después de todo este no era material de lectura muy común entre la masa poblacional de la Galaxia, menos entre las hembras, sin importar la especie a la que perteneciera.

"Los actuales cataclismos sociales, los violentos disturbios, la feroz represión desatada por los Lores del Sith formaban parte de una cadena de acontecimientos que atestiguaban el amplio daño que el Establishment le impuso a los pueblos que conformaban la Comunidad Galáctica desde el comienzo de la era de la navegación espacial. Pero también representaban un cambio radical con respecto a la forma de hacer política y de exponer sus intereses en el seno de las clases populares.

Antaño, las clases trabajadoras no se representaban a si mismas, ni siquiera les pasaba por la cabeza la idea de poner sobre el tapete la exposición de ideas que reflejaban sus intereses, necesidades, deseos y aspiraciones. La mayoría de las veces se contentaban con esperar que los diputados y senadores del Congreso Galáctico se dignaran tomarlos en cuenta en sus resoluciones legislativas; o que los Jedi decidieran ejercer un poco de esa bondad universal que tanto predicaban y decidieran que convenía a los designios de la Fuerza tomar partido a favor de la satisfacción de las necesidades de las clases desposeídas. O que alguno de los tantos grupos de politiqueros que rondaban los pasillos del Senado en Coruscant, se tomara en serio su verborrea populista y actuase con mayor o menor energía en pro de la causa de los menos favorecidos.

Pero ahora estaba apareciendo con regularidad notable un fenómeno que, trastocaba radicalmente todo el panorama político, no solo en Coruscant o en el Núcleo sino en todos los sistemas planetarios de la galaxia. Los Trabajadores se estaban autoorganizando en descomunales y novedosos organismos de carácter masivo, alcance galáctico y profundamente radicales. Los denominaban Consejos de Trabajadores, tenían la potestad de decidir el curso de acción a seguir durante las jornadas de lucha, eran profundamente democráticos, tomando las decisiones solo después de realizadas las Asambleas Generales de Trabajadores en las cuales tenían voz y voto todos los integrantes de la Clase Obrera, sin importar empresa, rama productiva, sexo, raza, lugar de vivienda y otros pormenores que antiguamente representaban trabas fenomenales para la cooperación entre los proletarios. Sus líderes eran revocables en todo momento y sus decisiones debían ser acatadas por el común de la clase."

Mientras la hembra se dedicaba a realizar estas reflexiones, resonó por toda la estructura un violento golpazo que la saco de su ensimismamiento y la condujo a dirigirse hacia la puerta delantera de la casa y averiguar quien se presentaba de forma tan escandalosa.

- Liandra, hablo el recién llegado; un macho de su misma especie de rasgos, estatura, porte, color, fuerza y determinación idéntica a la de el extraño personaje de Tatooine. Su semejanza era tan rotunda que fácilmente podría pasar como hermano gemelo del extraño personaje.

-Apareciste Trusnarx, respondió la interpelada, pensé que no te dignarías a presentarte en mi humilde morada.

- Humildes mis calzones, respondió entre carcajadas el visitante. Ya se presentaron los demás.

- El comité entero esta esperando, solo faltaba tu presencia para que estuviésemos completos y pudiésemos dar inicio a la asamblea y tratar los negocios que tanto es necesario analizar.

- No solo analizar Liandra, tomar las medidas y decisiones que sean necesarias para tomar a la Bestia por los cachos y acabar de una vez por todas con la plaga que nos agobia desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero antes de que pasemos a los asuntos de gravedad, es preciso que realicemos un importante paso preliminar, sin el cual todo sería en vano.

- Vaya y cual… las palabras se le quedaron oprimidas en la boca cuando el recién llegado la agarro con energía descomunal por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el le dio un beso apasionado, con lengua incluida, en su boca. La joven para nada sorprendida, pero si muy contenta por la expresión de deseo de su compañero, se apretó contra el y le devolvió con apasionamiento el beso que este le proporciono. Arqueando su espalda para aumentar la proximidad, se deleito con la potencia viril combinada con una profunda ternura (sorprendente en un varón de su porte potente y enérgico) del beso y las caricias de su amante y se entrego a ellas con entusiasmo voraz. Fuertes manos surcaron su espalda y bajando con lentitud y de forma provocadora se posaron sobre sus nalgas. Una de ellas avanzo de forma más osada y se detuvo en la parte de la entrepierna del pantalón de ella y acaricio a través de la tela las partes íntimas de la chica que chillo de placer y le devolvió el gesto con caricias parecidas.

A pesar de su entusiasmo, cuando llevaban pocos minutos en esos menesteres, Liandra coloco ambas manos sobre el poderoso pecho de su "amigo" y lo aparto con firmeza diciéndole: - para estas cosas tenemos tiempo más que suficiente en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, ahora tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar y no podemos aplazarlos porque hayas llegado caliente y quieras que yo te enfríe. Más tarde podremos hacernos el favor mutuamente, ahora en marcha.

Sonriendo, Trusnarx acato la decisión de la hembra (su compañera inigualable) y procedió a dirigirse hacia la sala subterránea donde Liandra afirmo estaban esperando los restantes miembros del Comité.

La inmensa estructura subterránea resulto más impresionante en tamaño que la propia sala donde Liandra esperaba la llegada de Trusnarx. Y no solo en tamaño. Se encontraba decorada con las obras de arte de los pintores más renombrados de la derrocada República, así como la de los más exquisitos artistas del Imperio. Una biblioteca de no menor calado que la de la superficie, tres holoproyectores codificados en diferentes frecuencias de transmisión. Por lo menos una treintena de sillas, dos mesas, y unas 20 camas. Y eso era solo la parte visible. Detrás de una puerta se encontraban dos compartimientos de gran envergadura. Uno de ellos se encontraba excelentemente provisto de diversas bebidas alcohólicas, de excelente facturación. La otra estaba provista de un arsenal que de ser localizado por los policías de la inteligencia imperial sería motivo más que suficiente para la aplicación de la pena capital. Tanto por su volumen como por su potencia de fuego era un arsenal que ya quisieran poseer los mejores comandos especializados de la Armada Imperial

Ubicándose en una mesa de forma circular, los seis integrantes del llamado Comité decidieron dar inicio a la conversación que tenían pautada. Colocándose en pie, una extraña criatura de fuerte estructura y notable presencia exclamo con voz imperiosa: - No creo que sea demasiado difícil saber cual es la decisión que debemos adoptar. Y debemos adoptarla con la mayor celeridad. La crisis que sacude al Imperio lo estremece hasta sus cimientos; los depuestos senadores del clausurado Congreso Galáctico acaban de proclamar su adhesión a los principios republicanos y su determinación de boicotear por la fuerza las órdenes del Palacio; los comandantes de los sectores militares planetarios desacatan las directrices del Alto Mando y emprenden operaciones bélicas de gran o mediana envergadura sin esperar las órdenes provenientes de Thrawn, Vader o el Emperador. Los dignatarios de las grandes corporaciones financieras, comerciales, industriales y las organizaciones del Hampa organizada, como los Herederos de Xizor y el Sector Hutt construyen y refuerzan enormes ejércitos privados, capaces en cierta medida de nivelar el poderío del Imperio y desafiar sus mandamientos e instrucciones.

Y por si fuera poco los conflictos generados por las contradicciones en el seno del aparato hegemónico, las clases bajas se levantan de forma cada vez más generalizada y con niveles de organización muy superiores que en sus inicios. Corellia, Coruscant, Duro, los mundos del Borde Exterior, empezando por Tatooine, el Sistema Falleen, el Sistema Twi'lek, todos los mundos del Núcleo; tales como Abregado-rae, Kuat, Sacorria, Selonia, Arkania, Balmorra y Fondor, solo por mencionar a los mas importantes se han visto convulsionados por huelgas constantes, violentos motines de esclavos e incluso feroces batallas campales entre trabajadores y esclavos fuertemente armados contra fueraza de la Armada Imperial. No podemos vacilar ahora, es momento de llamar a las armas y derrocar a la Tiranía Capitalista, ahora que se encuentra ahogada por múltiples contradicciones.

- Impresionante demostración de conocimientos acerca de los conflictos que azotan actualmente la galaxia Ha-Zam pero, replico de forma enérgica Trusnarx, has dejado de tomar en cuenta factores clave, que demuestran sin genero de dudas que el Imperio mantiene, a pesar de las convulsiones que soporta, una solidez mayor a la que quieres reconocer. Primero, según los datos que nuestros agentes nos han proporcionado, el Imperio ha construido desde que venció en las Guerras Clon y desde que masacro a la Rebelión no menos de 50 Estrellas de la Muerte. Además, ha construido una flota estelar con no menos de 250.000 destructores, cruceros, fragatas y otras naves de gran calibre a su disposición y completamente operativa. ¿Como lo hicieron, si se pensaba antiguamente que apenas se podrían construir a lo sumo unos cuantos millares? fácil, pusieron a trabajar a su máxima capacidad las instalaciones industriales de cada planeta de la galaxia y sobreexplotaron de manera bestial la fuerza de trabajo de toda la galaxia.

Además, permito recordarte, que tienen a su alrededor el aura mística que significa ser un Lord del Sith y muchísimas personas consideran una locura desafiar la supremacía de aquellos que fueron capaces de erradicar a toda la Orden de Caballeros Jedi.

Sino crees que esto baste como prueba te informo que los grupos desafectos al Emperador y a Vader se encuentran profundamente divididos entre sí y que la mayor parte del tiempo se divierten poniéndose zancadillas los unos a los otros; por lo cual toda operación que ellos intentar emprender para defenestrar al Emperador y a sus secuaces culmina en una serie de fracasos y derrotas, cada una mas impresionante y humillante que la otra.

En cuanto al Proletariado y a sus aliados entre las clases explotadas sin duda representan la única fuerza capaz de erradicar de una vez por todas a la chusma que rige los destinos de la Galaxia, sus luchas, su nivel organizativo, su determinación, su masividad, su posición clave dentro del aparato productivo determinan sin genero de dudas el papel central a ocupar en la destrucción de la Sociedad Burguesa. Pero creer que podríamos llamar a las armas y derrocar en estos precisos momentos a las fuerzas centrales del Imperio raya el optimismo aventurerista más extremo. Incluso la Clase Obrera enfrenta brechas en su seno demasiado sensibles para obviarlas como si no estuvieran presentes: Los Comités de Huelga de Corellia se negaron a reconocer las instrucciones giradas por el Centro de Mando Revolucionario de aquí (Coruscant), las Asambleas laborales del Borde Exterior afirmaron que El Núcleo no reconocía la autonomía de las regiones y estaba pensando en desconocer su autoridad y en vez de enfrascarse en una lucha por la Revolución total, pelear por conseguir la independencia de su sector con respecto al resto de la Galaxia, Coruscant mismo se encontró enfrentado a una feroz lucha de facciones por el control del Movimiento y varios factores se empeñaron en desconocer la autoridad de este Comité.

Todos los que estamos hoy aquí sentados tuvimos que movilizarnos de forma impetuosa por toda la galaxia, presentándonos en cada sector importante de la galaxia y hablar de forma directa con las bases de cada Asamblea, Consejo y Grupo de Trabajadores para restablecer la disciplina, reestructurar la unidad del movimiento y ser capaces de organizar y coordinar la última oleada huelguística que esta en proceso y que es sin duda lo más espectacular que se haya visto en esta galaxia en toda su historia. Pero ese triunfo tan espectacular nos tomo más de dos años de ardua labor obtenerlo y les puedo asegurar como responsable de los Planetas del Núcleo que soy y como líder elegido de este Comité que también soy que las heridas se encuentran lejos de ser subsanadas y ni siquiera tu encanto Falleen mi querido Ha-Zam lograría solventar de la noche a la mañana todo el problema.

Pero no se confundan, afirmo y realizo un gesto imperioso con la mano derecha para detener a los miembros del comité que querían tomar la palabra, no pretendo que nos quedemos con los brazos cruzados solo porque las condiciones no están dadas para asestar el golpe definitivo. Estas condiciones no se presentaran por si mismas, es necesario que nosotros las hagamos aparecer y le entreguemos al proletariado los recursos teóricos y prácticos que aun no hayan alcanzado por si mismos y que le permitan propinar el golpe de gracia, el mandoble fatal que cercene la cabeza del Imperio y le otorgue la oportunidad de regir los destinos de esta galaxia.

Para saber cual es el plan de operaciones más ajustado a la realidad y que nos permitirá doblegar la voluntad del sistema a nuestros intereses le otorgo la palabra a la camarada Liandra. Ella nos expondrá los próximos pasos a seguir durante las siguientes semanas. Sus contactos con las bases de los Comités secretos de las fábricas militares de Coruscant y los principales mundos industriales del Núcleo le permitieron conocer las intenciones de unos viejos camaradas de armas míos de los tiempos en los que laboré como obrero en las grandes plantas fabriles de guerra de Coruscant y Fondor y nos alzamos en las primeras grandes huelgas obreras de la Era Imperial.

- También conocí las intenciones y estrategias con las cuales el Imperio pretende sofocar la resistencia laboral; dijo la joven hembra al tomar la palabra; y cuales resultarían las mejores estrategias para contrarrestar la masacre genocida que se avecina. Los trabajadores de las fábricas, talleres y laboratorios militares del Imperio, sobre todo en el Núcleo reciben salarios y bonificaciones muy superiores a los del resto de la clase proletaria. Sobre todo, tras las huelgas en las cuales se formo el camarada Trusnarx, sus condiciones de vida, en comparación con el resto de los trabajadores de la galaxia mejoraron de forma exponencial. Sus labores son de demasiada importancia como para arriesgarse a que los trastornos alcancen sus áreas de trabajo.

Estos beneficios y la tranquilidad casi absoluta que ha reinado en este sector desde el fin de las huelgas hará unos 15 años han inducido al Imperio a creer que han conseguido la lealtad de los proletarios del sector bélico y lo impulsa a cometer severas indiscreciones a la hora de planificar sus actos. Thrawn, Vader y el propio Emperador se presentaron a las instalaciones de armas pesadas, artillería de gran calibre y vehículos de blindaje para asedios. Tienen en sus enfebrecidas mentes la idea de lanzar un ataque altamente mecanizado contra los barrios y sectores obreros más combativos y desencadenar una carnicería de tal magnitud que sirva de ejemplo al resto de la galaxia. Según sus proyecciones pretenden eliminar a por lo menos entre el 10 al 25% de la población de toda Coruscant. El único defecto de todo su plan se encuentra en dos detalles, no tomaron en cuanta las capacidades de combate del Movimiento y creyeron que los beneficios económicos resultan suficientes para pervertir el alma de cualquiera.

Están tan acostumbrados a tratar con putas, que creyeron que los primeros proletarios que se atrevieron a retar la supremacía del Nuevo Orden se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras ellos destrozaban a sus hermanos de clase. Puedo asegurarles camaradas, que se van a llevar una terrible sorpresa. Van a recordar de la peor manera que las bestias puedan sentir, que los trabajadores no somos mochos y que si bien todavía no podemos erradicar la plaga que representan, si podemos hacerles sentir un potente correctivo.

Instalando a máxima potencia los deflectores de sonido y las alarmas de la enorme casa, procedió Liandra a explicar los planes de ataque que habían estructurado los mandos imperiales y las sorpresas que los trabajadores de las industrias estratégicas les tenían preparadas. Así mismo el Comité procedió a planificar las operaciones tácticas y estratégicas más adecuadas para que los planes de los obreros propinaran los daños más severos posibles y el Imperio sufriera uno de los reveses más desastrosos de su historia. De su éxito dependía en gran medida el destino entero de toda la Galaxia.

_Coruscant, tres semanas después de la reunión del Comité._

El caos se propagaba por las calles del gigantesco planeta-urbe que era Coruscant. La población se encontraba trastornada, tanto en las calles de la superficie, como en sus vehículos y en los niveles superiores de los gigantescos edificios que se elevaban por encima de las nubes. Toda la estructura de la ecumenópolis se encontraba trastornada por las extrañas imágenes de los holoproyectores, los gigantescos televisores de pared trasmitiendo información y la masiva presencia de tropas, naves, robots, vehículos blindados y todo tipo de artefactos bélicos que cruzaban o aterrizaban la urbe planetaria de punta a punta.

Mayor era la consternación en la ciudad con el brutal estampido, la ensordecedora sucesión de explosiones, gritos, disparos y destrucción que, desde hacia por lo menos doce horas, se propagaba a velocidades vertiginosas por una extensión cada vez mayor del planeta-ciudad.

Desde las más aterradoras alturas se veían gigantescas naves de transporte, pero también de asalto y de bombardeo dirigiéndose hacia los barrios obreros y hacia las calles de la inmunda superficie del planeta, atestadas de fuerzas, armas y equipo de alto poder. Pero lo más escalofriante y extraño era que parecía, contra toda lógica, que el enemigo que desafiaba al Imperio estaba más que capacitado para lidiar contra el ataque de las mejores tropas de asalto y las mas poderosas maquinas de asedio con las cuales podía contar el Imperio.

Intensos haces de energía provenientes de la superficie y de las instalaciones fabriles de las áreas proletarias golpeaban con precisión perfecta contra las mejores naves del Imperio, incluyendo a los poderosos destructores estelares que orbitaban encima del planeta, causando graves bajas entre los imperiales y destruyendo equipo de la mejor calidad. Estos potentes rayos de energía salían proyectados en cantidades abrumadoras, como si los terroristas contaran con millares o tal vez hasta decenas de millares de piezas de artillería de última tecnología y lo hacían con tal puntería que parecía que la lucha fuera entre distantes facciones del Ejercito Imperial.

La batalla era tan intensa y las armas empleadas por ambos contendientes eran tan poderosas que las bajas se contaban por cientos de millares a pesar de las escasas horas de combate y más de 50 destructores y una veintena de súper-destructores habían sido, no solo dañados, sino completamente desintegrados por la artillería de los rebeldes.

Pero no solo era el espectáculo de la feroz plomazon en los cielos de Coruscant la única parte sorprende y profundamente llamativa de la batalla que se estaba librando. No, las calles de la superficie del planeta localizadas en las zonas proletarias y las que se comunicaban con aquellas zonas estaban convertidas en un autentico hervidero infernal. Las poderosas maquinarias blindadas, los tanques de asalto y de asedio, las fuerzas de la infantería de asalto y los grupos especiales comandos parecían haber entrado a una especie de trampa magistralmente montada. En efecto, durante las primeras horas de la madrugada, todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a los planes de ataque desarrollados por el Estado Mayor. Las tropas penetraron profundamente en el seno de los barrios obreros y de las áreas industriales encontrando una resistencia totalmente desorganizada, mediocre, timorata. Los rebeldes se encontraban en clara desventaja numérica, armamentística, logística, y anímica en comparación con las magnificas fuerzas que estaban atacando sus casas y lugares de trabajo y se proponían llevar el exterminio a sus hogares y familias.

El repliegue de los milicianos obreros era imagen permanente delante de las tropas de asalto durante las primeras 6 horas de combate. Repentinamente; cuando las fuerzas imperiales detenían momentáneamente su arremetida y entraban en contacto con sus superiores para informar que las operaciones de limpieza de rebeldes habían llegado a su fin y se disponían a iniciar la segunda parte de las órdenes recibidas-el exterminio de la población "excedente"; una lluvia de poderosas columnas de energía, bombas de alto poder, misiles y armas de creación casera pero muy letales y efectivas cayo sobre las columnas de soldados que ocupaban los territorios del proletariado y las diezmaban haciéndolas pedazos de forma inclemente.

Columnas de humo se elevaron al cielo como muestra de que la batalla estaba lejos de concluir. El pánico se apodero de los imperiales cuando, conjuntamente con las nubes de humo profundamente negro, ascendieron de forma letal ráfagas potentísimas de energía muy letal y muy brillante. Las naves comenzaron a estallar en pleno espacio y sobre los cielos de Coruscant, sin que sus escudos deflectores fuesen capaces de repeler las descargas de los rayos lanzados por las piezas de artillería que de la nada aparecieron sobre los techos, tejados, balcones, y otras estructuras de las viviendas y fábricas que tenían por destino ser arrasadas y que demostraban que no estaban dispuestas a aceptar destino tan mugriento.

Desde la sede de lo que en la Antigua República había sido el Templo Jedi, el Almirante Thrawn observaba incrédulo como su plan de operaciones, que debió resolver el problema de los amotinados en pocas horas, se iba al traste de forma inesperada y terriblemente vergonzosa. De alguna manera los colectivistas habían logrado enterarse de las intenciones del Emperador para erradicar la plaga obrera de una vez por todas; se habían enterado de las vías de penetración, del armamento que iba a ser utilizado, de la cantidad de fuerzas que iba a involucrase en la operación de exterminio. En definitiva se habían enterado de cada detalle del plan de ataque y habían ideado una serie de contramedidas extraordinariamente efectivas, que estaban destrozando la fuerza de combate mejor preparada de la galaxia y quizás del Universo entero.

Las grandes avenidas, calles y vías de acceso principales fueron fortificadas con cañones de alto poder de fuego, que de algún modo habían sido ocultados en el interior de las edificaciones y en las vías subterráneas, así como en las alcantarillas. Al comenzar a repeler a las tropas imperiales, fueron apuntados al interior de las áreas proletarias, al exterminarse la amenaza interna sus potentes bocas fueron colocadas apuntando al exterior de estas para contener los masivos refuerzos que los imperiales lanzaban para recuperar el dominio de las áreas disputadas. Los senderos, las áreas de acceso subterráneas, y los callejones de acceso secreto habían sido fortificadas con artillería de menor calibre, pero igualmente letal y efectiva; reforzándola con fuertes batallones de infantería considerablemente bien armadas y dotadas de un poderoso blindaje, muy resistente a los disparos de las mejores armas de las tropas imperiales.

La infiltración por los cielos de la urbe era completamente inútil, debido a la masiva presencia de una impresionante (tanto en poder de fuego, como en calidad y efectividad, así como en cantidad) artillería antiaérea. En suma, lo que debió haber sido una operación de infiltración, limpieza, y aniquilación relámpago había pasado a convertirse en una batalla brutal, de enormes proporciones y que abarcaba, por los momentos, un tercio de toda la extensión del enorme planeta.

_Palacio Imperial: 72 horas después del comienzo de la operación exterminio._

Thrawn, Vader y el resto del Alto Mando Imperial, se encontraban temblando llenos de pánico ante la presencia enloquecida del Emperador. Este se encontraba transformado en un personaje completamente salvaje, energúmeno, lleno de furia homicida y decidido a castigar a los responsables del enorme fracaso en que se habían convertido sus, presuntamente, maravillosos planes.

Tres comandantes de las tropas de asalto se encontraban completamente calcinados sobre el suelo del Salón del Trono, después de haberse atrevido a intentarse justificar por el descalabro ante el Emperador. Los Grandes Almirantes y Vader decidieron al unísono y en silencio guardar un completo mutismo y aguardar a que el Emperador se dignase escucharlos sin ejecutarlos a todos allí mismo.

Levantando la voz a niveles terroríficos, este exclamo: - ¡Me podrían explicar como una turba de insignificantes insectos ha sido capaz de repeler durante todo este tiempo los ataques de nuestras divisiones sin retroceder ni un solo paso! ¡Y lo que es peor incluso, ganando terreno y apoderándose de vastas extensiones de mi Capital, destruyendo a su paso columnas blindadas, tanques, fuerzas de asalto, destructores y súper-destructores estelares! ¡Todo esto como si estuvieran enfrentándose a una banda de estupidos colegiales y no a las mejores tropas de la Galaxia!

Espero una maldita respuesta Almirante Thrawn, como los obreros han logrado repeler los ataques de tropas comandadas por usted; el hombre que se jactaba de no tener contrincantes en el arte de la guerra y afirmaba jamás haber sido derrotado en el campo de batalla por ningún enemigo. El que se mofaba de todos los jefes de guerra del Imperio y de las fuerzas contrarias a mi persona porque no tenían ninguna oportunidad ante usted, el Maestro de la Guerra por excelencia de toda la Galaxia. Y ahora usted el Supremo Señor de la Guerra yace ante mi tembloroso, derrotado, humillado por una partida de salvajes indisciplinados, incapaz de vencerlos y de penetrar sus malolientes defensas.

Y usted Vader, mi aprendiz, maldito incompetente. Tu presencia no parece haber aterrado a los rebeldes, como te ufanabas que ocurriría. Por el contrario, tu intervención parece haber infundido ánimos a los terroristas, que han arreciado sus ofensivas contra nuestras instalaciones y han conseguido que nuevos elementos de su putrefacta clase se incorporen a la rebelión. Incluso se han atraído el apoyo de las masas esclavas y de gran parte de los trabajadores de cuello blanco.

Dando un paso al frente, El Gran Almirante Thrawn se atrevió a responder: Con todo respeto su Suprema Excelencia y Majestad, usted se encuentra gravemente mal informado y completamente engañado. Haciendo un gesto enérgico con su brazo para no ser interrumpido por el Emperador (solo a Thrawn le permitía tal desenfado y eso de forma limitada) Thrawn prosiguió: Los rebeldes lograron de algún modo conocer los preparativos que estábamos realizando para erradicarlos de forma definitiva. Lograron averiguar cada detalle de nuestros planes y con cuantas fuerzas pensábamos llevarlas a cabo y planificaron de forma magistral el nivel de fuerzas que requerirían para repeler la primera parte de nuestras operaciones.

Pero hay algo peor que lo anteriormente señalado Emperador. Los colectivistas deben contar con miembros muy capacitados en las artes de la guerra, porque fueron capaces de calcular la cantidad de fuerzas con las que contamos y la cantidad de tropas y recursos bélicos que estábamos en capacidad de utilizar. En efecto, los enormes recursos que los rebeldes han movilizado son capaces de contrarrestar todo lo que nosotros seamos capaces de mandarles. Sus fuerzas están lejos de ser insignificantes. Están tan bien armadas y provistas como las nuestras, tienen una disciplina de titanio, tienen suficientes armas y tropas para proteger todos los canales de acceso terrestre o aeroespacial a sus dominios y tienen reservas lo suficientemente amplias como para salir de sus territorios y atacarnos en nuestras propias posiciones, conquistarlas y fortificarlas. Sus estrategias de defensa y ataque están basadas en las más novedosas nociones de la guerra urbana y de la espacial de las que se disponen.

En suma Mi Lord tienen Cerebro, Recursos y Tropas. Todo lo necesario para librar una guerra moderna y lo tienen en cantidades tan impresionantes como las nuestras. Parece como si el Comité y sus aliados hubieran estado planificando esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo y hubieren estado acumulando fuerzas y recursos para enfrentarnos adecuadamente con energía y precisión.

El estallido de rabia del Emperador convenció al Almirante y al resto de los presentes que la oportunidad de justificarse había concluido y que este no toleraría más explicaciones y menos si estas se basaban en reconocer que el enemigo que tenían frente a ellos era, esta vez, completamente diferente a cualquiera de los anteriores, y que esta vez el Imperio si se enfrentaba con fuerzas capaces de enterrarlo y erradicarlo de manera definitiva.

_Zonas Industriales: 1 semana después de la reunión del Palacio._

_Cuartel General de la Revolución_

El enorme edificio se levantaba piso sobre piso en poderosas vigas del más fuerte metal y construido con el más potente concreto armado de la galaxia. Se expandía desde la superficie hasta por encima de las nubes que cubrían al planeta de forma vertical. De forma horizontal cubría decenas, quizá cientos de campos de fútbol. Tamaña extensión no resultaba nada extraña si tomamos en consideración el propósito para en cual había sido construido. Era la fábrica por excelencia de las armas pesadas: vehículos blindados, tanques, cañones para los súper-destructores, blindaje de las tropas de infantería, robots, etc. También era uno de los centros principales para la creación de los componentes esenciales de las Estrellas de la Muerte y otras armas de destrucción masiva.

Era por tanto la fábrica principal de todo Coruscant. La sede de los trabajadores ultra especializados, mejor preparados y mejor pagados de todo el Imperio. Era una clara declaración de guerra el hecho que en su antena principal estuviera ondeando una bandera de intenso color rojo, con la mitad ocupada por una fábrica y una universidad en la parte de arriba y debajo un obrero con el puño levantado y cerrado sosteniendo un fusil de plasma y un estudiante portando un libro y arengando a una muchedumbre invisible. Nada más y nada menos que la insignia de los Trabajadores revolucionarios, indicando que el trabajo y el estudio eran el futuro de la Galaxia y que los trabajadores y estudiantes serían de ahora en adelante los rectores de la Sociedad Galáctica, se intentase atravesar en medio quienquiera que lo intentase.

Pero el símbolo máximo de la sublevación contra el Imperio no lo constituía una bandera por emblemática que pudiese resultar. No, lo más grave lo constituía el hecho, publico y notorio, que los Trabajadores le habían entregado la inmensa estructura urbana al Comité de los Seis como Cuartel General de la Insurrección contra los imperiales.

¿Quién era este Comité de los Seis, a los que ya hemos visto reunidos y que dirigían con evidente maestría político-militar la lucha contra la Sociedad galáctica existente? ¿Quiénes eran estas personalidades que se atrevían a desafiar con tal impunidad a los personajes que habían sido capaces de aplastar hasta el recuerdo de los Jedi, y que declaraban públicamente que sus intenciones eran derrocar hasta la mínima presencia del Viejo Orden en cada rincón de la Galaxia?

Lo poco que se tenía en los archivos de inteligencia del Imperio, afirma que se trataba de un conjunto de individuos de procedencia proletaria, la mayoría de ellos, conformado por tres machos y tres hembras. Tres de ellos: Trusnarx, Liandra y Marnok-Xa eran de origen humano. Ha-Zam era macho falleen. Ahkazan era una hembra mon-calamari. Y Mala-Berry era una hembra twi'lek. Trusnarx, Liandra, Ha-Zam y Ahkazan eran de origen obrero, veteranos de las primeras huelgas y levantamientos proletarios contra el Imperio y se sabía que eran incluso activistas de la causa laboral ya en los tiempos de la Vieja República. Marnok y Mala procedían de familias muy acomodadas e influyentes dentro del Status-Quo imperial, sin embargo habían optado por apoyar los planteamientos extremistas de los revolucionarios proletarios y uniéndose a los anteriores conformaron el ya legendario Comité de los Seis.

Se pensaba que por lo menos dos de ellos sostenían una relación más allá de la camaradería partidista y que eran de hecho amantes desde hacia largo tiempo. Desde luego, Trusnarx y Liandra mantenían una relación seria y sólida desde antes de la caída de los Jedi y seguían amándose con la misma pasión y desenfreno de cuando comenzaron. Era chascarrillo común entre los revolucionarios las largas encerronas que ambos personajes tenían, aun en tiempos relativamente calmados, con el pretexto de planificar las acciones políticas y militares que debían emprenderse para derrotar al Imperio; encerronas que se prolongaban por varias horas y en las cuales a pesar de hallarse en sitios seguros utilizaban los deflectores de sonido a su máximo poder.

Pero en esos precisos momentos, en el interior de la colosal fábrica, en el local escogido como Centro de Operaciones, las caras visibles no eran de gozo o diversión a pesar del buen desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Caras graves, pensativas y resueltas era todo lo que las personas que entraran al lugar encontrarían desde el principio.

Observando las diferentes pantallas que les permitían abarcar todas las operaciones que se sucedían en la inmensa ecumenópolis y estudiando los mensajes cifrados que llovían a raudales dando cuenta del éxito o el fracaso de determinada operación táctica; los seis lideres del Comité mantenían conversación entre sí, dirigían instrucciones a la tropas en el frente, planificaban nuevas acciones ofensivas y defensivas, dirigían ordenes a los centros de logística y abastecimiento para que surtieran a las fuerzas con celeridad y giraban a través de canales ultra secretos los planes de operaciones que empezarían a emprenderse fuera del planeta para dar comienzo a la Insurrección generalizada en la Galaxia.

- Las cosas han dado el giro que deseabas Ha-Zam, el fracaso de los imperiales en someternos aquí en Coruscant; la magnitud del combate planteado, que ya abarca al 80% del planeta; la divulgación de los planes genocidas del Emperador, la abrasiva represión que las autoridades han impuesto en los planetas del Núcleo para impedir la proliferación de la solidaridad con nosotros. Todo ha conspirado para que a nuestra señal la galaxia se transforme en una hoguera revolucionaria y los trabajadores levanten el pendón de la Revolución Social Total.

- Trusnarx, debo reconocerlo, tu y Liandra tuvieron un papel esencial en el triunfo de nuestros planes para pararle los pies a los demenciales intereses de los imperiales. Sin los contactos de ustedes dos con los obreros de las industrias especiales, sin sus conocimientos de las técnicas modernas de combate, sin su capacidad de de convencimiento entre los elementos mejor preparados y más culturizados de la Clase Proletaria todos nuestros intentos hubiesen resultado frustrados. Sin sus conocimientos y capacidad de análisis acerca de la realidad cotidiana y de la macro política, hubiésemos estado en clara desventaja frente al poderío de los imperiales y no estaríamos frente a esta maravillosa encrucijada.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, no se que quieres pero suéltalo ya, que bien sabes que soy inmune a las feromonas de los falleen y tu no eres precisamente un jala bolas sino alguien de muy mal carácter y enérgicas maneras.

- No te confundas, Trusnarx, no te alabo, solo afirmo lo que es evidente para todos los que estemos involucrados en este conflicto. Tu y Liandra representaron el cambio decisivo de tornas en esta larga guerra y por algo todo el Proletariado de la galaxia y con más razón su principal Partido los han reconocido como lideres principales del alzamiento revolucionario. Pero tienes razón estoy buscando algo y espero contar con la aprobación de todo el Comité para emprender la tarea que me he propuesto.

- Camarada, siempre que tus empeños estén dirigidos a derrocar a nuestros enemigos estoy más que dispuesto a aprobar tus determinaciones, aunque muchas veces estas puedan chocar con lo que creo conveniente. Habla y te diré si cuentas con mi voto para aprobar la moción que quieras presentar.

- Quiero dirigirme lo más pronto posible fuera de Coruscant. Quiero tomar la dirección del levantamiento en el Sector Falleen y ayudar a derrocar al Imperio en todos los mundos donde impera mi raza. Mis habilidades organizativas ya no son requeridas por ustedes aquí y mientras más sistemas caigan rápidamente en poder de la Insurrección más seguridad tendremos que el Imperio va a ser pulverizado.

- No necesitabas guindarte tanto para conseguir mi total aprobación para ese plan –afirmo con una amplia sonrisa burlesca-. La idea de arrebatarle cada vez más territorios al Imperio la considero excelente y como recordaras formo parte de los planes que teníamos desde el principio de nuestras actividades hace ya muchos años. Tienes mi pleno respaldo para asistir al Sector Falleen y despedazar a los palurdos que dominan la zona.

Estrechándose las manos con vigor viril y amplio respeto los dos camaradas y, a pesar de las grandes diferencias que los separaban, grandes amigos se separaron para proseguir con sus labores: Uno, rematar la autoridad del Imperio en Coruscant y dar la orden para la Insurrección General Galáctica. El otro, cooperar en su propio sector para que esta orden fuera acatada y llevada a cabo con éxito garantizado.

Tres comandantes de las divisiones blindadas se presentaron delante de Trusnarx al momento en que este veía salir a Ha-Zam del Centro de Comando. Poniéndose frente a el le dijeron que tenían informes importantes que transmitirle y al resto del Comité.

Informé que rezaba así: "Siguiendo las directrices emanadas del Comité Revolucionario procedimos a realizar operaciones ofensivas de gran envergadura rumbo al Palacio y a la zona de los principales Ministerios y Centros de Mando del Imperio. Tales medidas tenían por motivación dos objetivos fundamentales: forzar a las tropas imperiales a detener sus ataques contra las áreas de vivienda y trabajo de los proletarios y obligar a los imperiales a ponerse a la defensiva llevando la guerra a sus dominios y poner de esta forma a la Revolución en capacidad de derrocar a las autoridades del actual deslegitimado régimen."

"Procediendo con estas directrices en mente avanzamos por las áreas subterráneas, superficiales y para sorpresa de los imperiales también aeroespaciales, de Coruscant que confluían hacia la Zona de Poder."

"Desde el principio y tal como esperábamos las enormes masas de tropas y equipo de guerra que el Imperio había emplazado con la intención de sofocar la Insurrección ofrecieron una feroz resistencia a nuestro avance. Nos vimos obligados a emplear el máximo poder de fuego con el que contamos para abrirnos paso a sangre y fuego. Solo en uno de los bolsones de resistencia imperial, localizados en la superficie fuimos forzados a utilizar diez divisiones blindadas pesadas, o sea más de 30.000 tanques y vehículos pesados de asedio, para conseguir aniquilar su resistencia. Los cálculos afirman que los imperiales han concentrado en Coruscant hasta el 50% de toda su potencia blindada. Es decir, la impresionante cifra de 5 millones de vehículos blindados altamente resistentes y con gran poder de fuego."

"Durante los diez días de constante batallar que se han librado en el planeta hemos destruido un aproximado del 70% de estos recursos bélicos y hemos logrado conseguir consolidar una primacía absoluta en cuanto a maquinaria de guerra tanto pesada como liviana. Esta superioridad la aprovechamos para iniciar operaciones de limpieza en los submundos que existen en las áreas subterráneas del planeta."

"Eran completamente ciertos los rumores que circulaban en el planeta acerca de la existencia de criaturas malolientes poblando estos submundos. Son producto de las espeluznantes condiciones de vida que tuvieron que soportar durante generaciones. Altas cuotas de contaminación ambiental, radiación, desechos tóxicos, falta de luz y agua naturales, hambre y cualquier otra pesadilla que quiera imaginar. Estas criaturas eran tanto antropomorfas como descomunales bestias jamás vistas por los habitantes de la superficie."

"Después de intentos infructuosos por razonar con ellos y conseguir su cooperación nos vimos forzados a emplear fuerza de combate letal. Las bestias de mayor tamaño son extraordinariamente resistentes a nuestras armas. Sin embargo son tan mortales como cualquier otra criatura viviente y después de causar graves estragos a nuestras tropas fueron cayendo exterminadas. Nuestro avance desde el momento en que localizamos la intensidad que nuestras descargas debían tener para aniquilar las criaturas se hizo imparable. Todas las vías subterráneas del planeta han caído en nuestras manos y las controlamos con puño de acero".

"Consolidado el control de los submundos del planeta, la ofensiva prosiguió hacia la superficie para apoyar el ataque de las tropas que desde el principio combatían en esta para abrirse camino hasta el Palacio. Los imperiales repletos de equipo pesado se sorprendieron mucho cuando desde las alcantarillas, y túneles subterráneos una oleada interminable de nuestros propio equipos pesados golpearon de forma inesperada con una lluvia de bombas y rayos de alto poder, los flancos y la retaguardia de sus posiciones. De forma estruendosa sus líneas se desmoronaron desbordadas y sus maquinas estallaban en pedazos gracias a nuestro potentísimo asalto".

Dejando de leer los informes que les entregaron los comandantes, los miembros del Comité que aun se encontraban en el CG, prefirieron observar las pantallas ubicadas en toda la extensión del salón y ver en vivo el terrible aunque fructífero espectáculo que tenían frente a ellos: Las fuerzas de asalto de las brigadas especiales proletarias forzaban de manera masiva las entradas largamente clausuradas que bloqueaban el acceso de los pisos inferiores a los superiores y se apoderaban de cada barrio, urbanización, centro poblado que existiese en el planeta y en la mayoría de los casos eran recibidos por un entusiasmado enjambre de trabajadores y esclavos salvajemente oprimidos que se unían armas en mano al aluvión que barría a su paso el maldito orden imperante. Las pocas fuerzas que eran capaces de resistir y que se atrevían a hacerlo eran aniquiladas sin piedad en un mar de rayos y bombas que parecía interminable.

La sorpresa máxima que los revolucionarios le asestaron a los imperiales fue la masiva flota estelar que atacando con ráfagas inmisericordes aniquilo la Armada Imperial y se apodero del espacio orbital de Coruscant. Trusnarx no pudo menos que sonreír cuando recordó la forma en la que se había infiltrado en los enormes astilleros espaciales que circundaban el planeta y reuniéndose secretamente con los lideres obreros de estos los convenció para que al dar la señal se apoderaran de las miles de naves de guerra de alto poder que en ellos se encontraban y los inmiscuyeran en la lucha al momento oportuno.

No le resulto difícil ganarse la adhesión de estos trabajadores dada la historia de lucha a favor de sus derechos que tenía en su haber. Había sido una de las pocas personas que expreso su solidaridad con ellos durante las luchas que habían emprendido por sus derechos durante la era Jedi, durante las mismísimas Guerras Clon, y durante esta larga tiranía imperial. Y lo había hecho no solo hablando a su favor sino empleando toda la autoridad que tenía entre amplios sectores de la clase obrera para movilizarlos activamente en su favor y enfrentar a sus enemigos. Siempre con el a la cabeza de los huelguistas arriesgando el pellejo tanto como ellos. Para los proletarios de los astilleros era un líder nato y su palabra era ley.

La forma como dirigió el actual levantamiento, dirigiendo en las calles la batalla contra los ataques de los imperiales y organizando la resistencia en los sectores más críticos e importantes del frente; no retirándose del escenario principal de la lucha hasta que las propias tropas y el Comité le ordenaron retirarse para que no arriesgara la vida tan temerariamente y pudiera coordinar el plan de guerra general; representaron la prueba que faltaba para que los obreros de los astilleros se convencieran aun más de lo que ya lo estaban, que el hombre que los comandaba era el hombre indicado para hacerlo.

Más de 30.000 destructores, súper destructores y cruceros salieron de los astilleros orbitales, vomitando rayos de alto poder, misiles y bombas sobre las 20.000 naves que el Imperio había concentrado en torno a Coruscant para derrotar la rebelión. La calidad de los trabajadores de los astilleros y de la tecnología con la que trabajaban se demostró cuando las naves imperiales, a pesar de tener sus defensas colocadas al máximo poder, estallaron en pedazos ante el impacto de las armas de la Flota Revolucionaria. Bastaron pocos esfuerzos para que los escudos de las naves mejor equipadas del Imperio colapsaran y se hicieran pedazos junto con las naves que presuntamente protegían. Los cañones, misiles y bombas de la Armada Imperial descargaron toda su furia sobre la Flota de los rebeldes y no lograron a pesar de su intensidad quebrar las defensas de estas naves.

Bastaron 48 horas de un intenso duelo de artillería aeroespacial para que la Armada Imperial desapareciera, destruida en su totalidad. La Flota Revolucionaria apenas perdió 2000 unidades.

_El Palacio: 48 horas después._

El pánico se extendía por cada pasillo del enorme Palacio. Las tropas imperiales que seguían existiendo o se rendían a la desesperada, o buscaban una forma de evadir el bloqueo y abandonar Coruscant lo más rápido que fuera posible. Tras dos semanas de un batallar feroz y cruel, Coruscant entero había caído en manos de los insurrectos.

Estos habían aprovechado su victoria y habían lanzado una proclama que decía: "Ciudadanos y Ciudadanas de la Galaxia, décadas de tiranía han llegado a su fin. Haciendo frente a los terroríficos planes de matanzas masivas que los imperiales y los Sith prepararon contra los trabajadores de Coruscant estos se han levantado de forma masiva para defender sus vidas, sus familias, su dignidad, su libertad. En suma su valía como Seres Vivos Razonantes y Sensibles. La Capital Galáctica le pertenece a sus Hermanos de Clase. El Imperio ha sido derrocado y su autoridad ya no es legítima. Levántense contra la inmundicia que rige sus mundos y ayúdennos a liberar la galaxia de la porquería que la oprime y subyuga. El Comité Revolucionario Galáctico".

Lo peor era que la proclama surtió un efecto devastador: el Sistema Falleen, el Sistema Twi'lek, Abregado-rae, Kuat, Sacorria, Selonia, Arkania, Balmorra, Fondor y por supuesto Corellia han visto derrumbarse la estabilidad legitima y los comités proletarios locales declararon que desconocían la autoridad del Imperio y solo obedecían las directrices emanadas por el Comité de Coruscant, máxima autoridad legitima de la Galaxia. Desde los astilleros de todo el Imperio, la mayor parte de las naves de guerra que estaban esperando ser retiradas han declarado su solidaridad y obediencia al Comité y se han puesto en marcha o ya han llegado a Coruscant para engrosar las filas de la Flota Revolucionaria.

Los Revolucionarios son poseedores de una flota no menor a las 500.000 naves de gran calado y cuentan con todo el material: monoplazas, biplazas, tanques, robots, tripulación, tropas, artillería ligera y pesada y todo el material necesario para librar una guerra de vasta envergadura, sostenerla por el tiempo que fuera necesario y lo más grave de la situación; por lo visto en la Capital; ganarla de forma aplastante y decisiva.

Toda la servidumbre huía a la estampida, atropellándose desesperados por huir de una fuerza de combate tan impresionante que había barrido con lo mejor de las fuerzas imperiales, aniquilado las criaturas del submundo, arrasado con las facciones de maleantes y mafiosos de los peores barrios de Coruscant que se habían atrevido a disputarles el control de la ciudad creyendo tontamente que existía anarquía y no viendo que lo que había era un nuevo y tremendo poder haciéndose con el control de la situación. Un poder que no toleraba desafíos de lo que consideraba excrementos sociales y estaba dispuesto a actuar con la energía requerida para demostrar que hablaba con completa seriedad.

Un rugido estremecedor anuncio que la última nave de envergadura, capaz de resistir el tiempo necesario los ataques de la artillería revolucionaria, para alcanzar la velocidad hiperespacial acababa de despegar llevando consigo al Emperador, Vader y lo que quedaba de los Grandes Almirantes directo al exilio. Era estremecedor ver como los rebeldes habían sido capaces de abatir a los mismos Grandes Almirantes durante la feroz batalla: los Grandes Almirantes Martio Batch, Nial Declann, Grant, Josef Grunger, Ishin Il-Raz y Afsheen Makati perecieron en medio de las feroces batallas que se escenificaron en los dos sectores más importantes y por ende disputados durante la lucha. Los tres primeros, Batch, Declann y Grant perecieron en los infructuosos ataques contra la inexpugnable fortaleza en la que se había convertido la fábrica de armas especiales de Coruscant. El resto, Grunger, Il-Raz y Makati perecieron en la inútil defensa del Palacio, intentando contener el avance de la infantería de asalto y de los batallones de blindados pesados.

Justo en el momento de la huída de los jerarcas derrocados, un aluvión de tropas de infantería forzaban las enormes puertas del Palacio, mientras la maquinaria blindada abría un fuego devastador contra los pocos búnkeres que continuaban intentando resistir lo inevitable. A gritos, los pocos oficiales sobrevivientes que quedaban, atronaron los salones del Palacio anunciando su rendición. El Imperio había caído y una nueva era comenzaba.

Pero en las afueras del Palacio un grupo de hombres y mujeres observando hacia las estrellas, miraban la nave imperial huyendo hacia el Hiperespacio. Trusnarx esbozo una sonrisa enérgica y torva. Sabía que, hasta que el último Señor del Imperio no hubiese sido exterminado la Nueva Era tendría que soportar innumerables calamidades. No era la hora de regocijarse por victorias que por aplastantes que fuesen solo representaban una parte de la enorme tarea que se habían propuesto cumplir. Girando la cabeza para observar a los cuatro camaradas que lo acompañaban vio como estos aprobaban con un gesto firme de la cabeza. Tomando un holoproyector se comunico con las innumerables naves que circundaban el planeta y giro las órdenes pertinentes.

Apenas 24 horas después, división tras división de la Flota Revolucionaria abandonaron los limites orbitales de Coruscant y tomaron rumbo a los sectores en los cuales había prendido la llama de la Insurrección. Cualquier intento de la Armada Imperial por sofocar las rebeliones sectoriales y aislar a Coruscant iba a ser ferozmente aniquilado. Los intentos de las autoridades locales no seguirían mejor suerte.


	4. La Debacle llega hasta Tatooine

_**Esclavizada. **_

_**Capítulo 3: la Debacle llega hasta Tatooine.**_

_Tatooine: varias semanas después de la Gran Insurrección de Coruscant_

Hacía días que las muchedumbres harapientas de Tatooine y más que ningunas otras las de esos tétricos, y apestosos espacio puertos que eran Mos Eisley y Mos Espa, se encontraban profundamente perturbadas, molestas y extrañamente excitadas. Extraños rumores se propagaban por el planeta, traídos a este por personajes de siniestra apariencia, no tanto por su aspecto físico, que de hecho, en numerosas ocasiones, era bastante agradable de admirar, sino por lo torvo de sus miradas y la seriedad de sus gestos.

Se hablaba de batallas de una magnitud nunca antes vista en la galaxia. También se hablaba del presunto colapso del Imperio y de la instauración en Coruscant de un nuevo tipo de régimen, que afirmaba representar los intereses de las grandes mayorías oprimidas. Aseguraban que las fuerzas de los Gobernadores Imperiales retrocedían espantados ante el empuje feroz de los revolucionarios; que las Satrapías locales se derrumbaban ante la mera presencia de la Flota Revolucionaria; que los únicos ejércitos en dar la cara a los extremistas eran los enormes ejércitos privados de las Grandes Corporaciones, pero que incluso estos a pesar de su tecnología y tamaño eran incapaces de contener la avalancha de la Revolución Proletaria Galáctica, iniciada en la lejana Coruscant e imparable como el Destino.

No existía confirmación de ningún tipo, pero comentarios de una persistencia molesta sostenían con tenacidad que sectores de importancia vital para el comercio de los Hutt estaban severamente comprometidos y que estos se encontraban terriblemente asustados, y llenos de frenética furia. Según todos los indicios que ofrecían los chismorreos, habían caído en poder de los revoltosos o estaban en trance de hacerlo sectores estelares completos, tales como: Corellia, Twi'lek, Falleen y prácticamente todo el Núcleo galáctico.

Cualquiera medianamente informado conocía los enormes intereses económicos y políticos que los Hutt mantenían en aquellos sectores. La variedad de productos que los hutt manipulaban en aquellos sectores con fines comerciales era simplemente colosal. Recursos minerales, alimentos, maquinaria purificadora de aire y agua, armamento, estupefacientes, alcohol, por supuesto enormes cantidades de esclavos y muchos otros recursos estaban incluidos en la vasta lista de intereses que los Hutt verían terriblemente comprometidos si estas informaciones tenían algún nivel de veracidad.

La Debacle por la que atravesaba el Imperio resultaba sumamente dañina también para los intereses políticos de la caterva de mafiosos interestelares. A pesar de las múltiples desavenencias que existían entre los hutt y los imperiales, los intereses de estos se encontraban profundamente ligados y representaban en cierto sentido la clave de la estabilidad que el Imperio había logrado mantener durante tantos años en la Galaxia. Durante los años de la rebelión pro jedi, los servicios de los mercenarios del ejército Hutt sirvieron como fuerza de reserva perfectamente utilizable por los imperiales para desmantelar las redes de subversión galáctica que esta había construido. La feroz represión de cualquier disidencia que se presentara en sus dominios logro impedir que surgieran o prosperan facciones pro-rebeldes en los mundos bajo hegemonía Hutt. Y cuando fue necesario devolver el favor, el Imperio había logrado suprimir el intento más enérgico de los rebeldes para eliminar a los Hutt; salvando en el proceso la vida de Jabba y derrotando a la columna vertebral de la Rebelión eliminándolos como amenaza e iniciando la reacción en cadena que traería la ruina de los rebeldes y la supremacía permanente del Imperio sobre la Galaxia.

Ahora, una Revolución de magnitudes insospechadas y jamás vista hasta ahora en los anales históricos de la Galaxia reventaba la estructura de poder del Imperio, atacaba los poderes locales establecidos, exaltaba al poder a una clase que odiaba a muerte a cualquier ser que de algún modo representase los intereses de los viejos potentados y declaraba de modo imperioso que ningún rincón de la galaxia iba a quedarse sin ser masiva, violenta y definitivamente limpiado de la maldita escoria que pululaba por los diversos mundos que la conformaban y que cualquier intento por detener lo inevitable iba a resultar aplastado con determinación e implacabilidad.

En las fortificaciones más inexpugnables de los Señores Hutt se mantenía una vigilancia bastante sólida para impedir la entrada de los elementos alborotadores que pudiesen intentar infiltrar este tipo de informaciones entre la masa laboral y entre los esclavos. Pero incluso la fortaleza más impenetrable tiene sus rendijas, a través de las cuales pueden introducirse diversos elementos contaminantes, que desestabilizan la "armonía" creada por el terror y propagan la disolución y la insurrección.

El palacio de Jabba era, aunque fuera a escondidas un antro de chismorreos bastante continuados, en los cuales se repetían las nuevas que agitaban a la ciudadanía libre en las calles de los espacio puertos y de Bespin.

- Tamaña sorpresa me lleve en los pasillos de los mercados de Bespin intentando localizar las especias que se necesitaban para las comilonas programadas para esta semana-dijo una esclava twi'lek llamada Aayla No-Marka- cuando escuche una conversación en voz bastante alta; benditos sean los que tiene libertad para ello; y hablaban acerca de los últimos disturbios galácticos y de la probabilidad, muy grande, que existe que los revolucionarios manden una gran flota hasta los sectores bajo régimen hutt para imponer el mismo tipo de sistema que han logrado implementar en los Mundos del Núcleo y que parecen empeñados en expandir mucho más allá, probablemente a toda la Galaxia.

- Las estupideces son fáciles de difundir. Los crédulos abundan y las propagan en una cadena sin fin y sin fundamento de falsas esperanzas, patrañas, burlas despiadadas.

- ¿No crees que haya habido un cataclismo arrechisimo por las zonas del Núcleo?. Recuerda, Mixlerva, que los ánimos han estado bastante caldeados últimamente por estos lares, que ha habido mucho nerviosismo entre los Hutt y que la semana pasada, cuando salimos a Mos Eisley fuimos testigos de la aparición de grandes masas de tropas y maquinaria imperial totalmente desechas.

- No pongo en duda que haya batallas de gran intensidad en alguna parte y que inclusive el Imperio este perdiendo esta guerra. Incluso puedo apoyar la idea de que lo que ocurrió en los Mundos del Núcleo haya sido una Revolución tan poderosa y radicalmente extrema como se rumorea por todas partes. ¿Pero, realmente crees que unas personas que estén luchando por controlar las áreas más ricas y pobladas de la galaxia, van a perder su tiempo involucrándose en los problemas de unos sectores tan lejanos y comparativamente insignificantes como Tatooine y compañía, por favor?

- Hablar de lo que no se conoce es un defecto grave mis queridas damas y no creo que ustedes sean de las personas a las cuales se le puedan achacar demasiadas faltas. La aparición del comandante imperial Karyl, expresando su opinión acerca de la conversación que sostenían las esclavas causo pánico entre las concurrentes, que se quedaron lívidas de espanto, hasta que entrando por otra puerta apareció la esclava-princesa Leia diciendo:

- No es necesario cerrarse y dejarse ganar por el espanto chicas. Por alguna extraña razón los dos comandantes imperiales que se quedaron en Tatooine nos consideran personas y además personas dignas de sus atenciones. Tan dignas que podemos opinar acerca de lo que ellos afirmen, sea para apoyarlo o inclusive para refutarlo sin temor ninguno a alguna posible represalia por parte de ellos o de sus colegas del gremio de matones al servicio del Estado.

Sonriendo con las despreciativas palabras usadas por la chica para referirse a su oficio, Karyl replico: -Resulta muy agradable escuchar sus cordiales saludos y muestras de gran estima hacia mí persona y la de mí preciado compañero y amigo. Lo que no es tan grato es seguir encontrando en usted esa terquedad de negar cualquier signo de dignidad en usted y sus amigas.

- No se haga el idiota -replico furiosa Leia-, cual dignidad del carajo esperan ustedes que tengamos. No somos personas ya, somos esclavas utilizables una y otra vez por una manada de bastardos descerebrados hasta que estos se cansen de nosotras, nos eliminen y decidan que podemos ser desechadas. Ni siquiera portamos ropa que pueda ser calificada de tal mientras estamos al interior del castillo, o consideras que esta porquería es ropa.

Efectivamente, prácticamente todas las esclavas portaban unos vestidos hermosos pero transparentes debajo de los cuales podían verse a la perfección los bikinis metálicos que usaban cuando sus amos querían exhibirlas como trofeos bien ganados.

Leia prosiguió su furiosa diatriba: -Y por si fuera poca esta serie de humillaciones, estamos marcadas como si fuéramos ganado. Y paso a enseñar su bien torneado muslo derecho, en el cual se encontraba, en efecto, una marca muy clara que demostraba que era propiedad de Jabba. Karyl también pudo comprobar que la marca había sido hecha a la vieja usanza. Sin rayos láser y procedimientos modernos, sino con una barra de acero calentada al rojo y colocada en la carne de la esclava sin reparo alguno.

- Admirando el trabajo de tus amigos, Comandante. Todavía me acuerdo cuando, no bastándole con violarme en publico y mantenerme encadenada a su lado, decidió que era tiempo de dejar claro que el era mi amo y señor y yo su sierva. Agarrándome entre varios, ya que la desesperación me había dado fuerzas para intentar luchar, me colocaron esa maldita barra de metal recién calentada y me la mantuvieron colocada hasta que se enfrío pese a mis gritos de dolor y a mis ruegos de clemencia. Estos más bien parecían incitarlos aun más de lo que ya lo estaban. Después descubrí porque a pesar del dolor no me desmaye. Los muy sádicos, hijos de perra, me habían colocado una droga experimental con la cual una persona es capaz de mantener la fuerza suficiente como para no desplomarse ante el dolor y seguir de pie pese a los sufrimientos que este padeciendo. Fue una droga creada para aumentar la resistencia de las tropas en combate y los desgraciados malditos me la dieron a mí y quien sabe a cuantas más, solo para sus juegos sádicos. Y todavía pretende que nos consideremos personas. ¡No me joda, cretino, bastardo!

El terror hizo palidecer a las esclavas que se encontraban en el lugar. Nadie había osado jamás hablarle así a un miembro de los ejércitos imperiales y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Y a pesar de las palabras dichas por ella misma al comienzo de su intervención, la misma princesa quedo paralizada, temblando de pánico a espera del castigo que, estaba segura de ello, caería inmisericordemente sobre su torturada persona.

Para sorpresa de todas, la actitud del comandante fue totalmente contraria a lo que se hubiera podido esperar de alguien de su rango y poder después de tan grosero acto de desafío por alguien tan inferior en la escala social en comparación con su persona.

Una risa, más bien una carcajada monumental, abandono sus labios durante un buen espacio de tiempo. Calmado ya de su ataque de risa recupero su tradicional gesto severo y decidido y afirmo: - Pues acabas de demostrarme todo lo contrario de lo que con tanto ahínco te empeñas en explicar. No te has dado cuenta acaso que ese actuar rabioso, condenatorio, al recordar la forma como has sido tratada por tus autoproclamados dueños; y la forma como te atreves a retarme, aunque sea de forma inconciente, en mi propia cara representan un gesto de rebelión en contra de tu situación. Un intento por demostrarte a ti misma y a los demás que continúas siendo a pesar de todas las calamidades por las cuales has tenido que pasar una persona, capaz de sentir, de razonar, de vivir a plenitud, pese a las trabas que intenten colocarte. Recuerda algo querida mía, para rebelarse no basta con querer destruir algo. No, hay que querer construir algo que reemplace lo desmontado. Y para construir algo superior a lo derribado hay que ser libre y para ser libre hay que poseer dignidad. Porque la gente sin dignidad es aquella que ha sido derrotada por la vida y las personas derrotadas por la vida no son libres, no son dignas, no son personas y por lo tanto no se enfurecen ni se indignan por los maltratos contra su persona y contra la integridad de los demás. Y si tú aún lo haces, entonces eres persona, eres digna y puedes llegar a ser libre otra vez.

- No logro sacarme la confusión de encima desde la primera vez que te escuche pronunciar palabras muy dignas de ser proclamadas por Trusnarx mismo en cualquier movimiento huelguístico o en medio de los disturbios de una insurrección popular. Pero confundida como lo estoy eso no me impide decir que, aunque notables, tus palabras para mi y para la inmensa mayoría de los esclavos de los Hutt resultan completamente vanas y sin sentido. No por que no puedas tener razón en muchos aspectos de la cuestión o porque no crea en la posibilidad del triunfo de los alzados.

De hecho, estoy más convencida que nunca, que por fin el Imperio se encontró con un enemigo de envergadura suficiente como para hacerlo pedazos y eliminar su apestosa presencia de la galaxia. Pero eso para nosotros no significa absolutamente nada. Mira el ejemplo de Balmorra; enormes masas de esclavos combatieron con ferocidad contra los ejércitos de la Revolución, situación que los imperiales procuraron utilizar como propaganda contra el Comité. ¿Pero que motivo a los esclavos a luchar contra sus hermanos de clase? ¿Simpatías por sus amos?

No, ellos tenían en sus cuellos los mismos collares que tenemos los siervos de los hutts. Cualquier intento por huir o pelear traerá como consecuencia la muerte más atroz que puedas imaginarte. Pero, para desgracia de los Lores del Núcleo, el sistema de control de los aparatos de dominación se encontraba tan centralizado como la misma estructura política que los había construido. Basto que Coruscant utilizara ciertas claves especiales de sabotaje para que todo el sistema entrara en corto y los esclavos se encontraran libres de la amenaza. La salvaje carnicería subsiguiente, es conocida por todos, y si no llego más lejos es por que el Comité cree en sus discursos revolucionarios e impuso entre los esclavos recién liberados la misma disciplina que se dice reina en sus filas.

Aquí, en los dominios Hutt no existe semejante nivel de centralismo, y los esclavos en el momento que la Flota Revolucionaria llegue al Borde Exterior solo encontraran dos caminos abiertos. O se enfrentan a su propia gente para no perecer calcinados por estas malditas cosas- dijo tocándose el collar que la esclavizaba-. O se levantan en armas a favor de sus libertadores y perecerán exterminados 1 segundo después.

No pongo en duda la victoria de los revolucionarios, repito, de hecho a pesar de todo lo que nos separa deseo que masacren sin piedad al Imperio y a todos los que se hayan beneficiado de el. Pero eso no me servirá a mí de nada, porque al momento que lleguen aquí solo podré hacer dos cosas; unirme a ellos y morir reventada o pelear contra ellos y perecer aniquilada por la misma gente que viene a liberarme. Así que señor mío dígame: De que me sirve ser digna si ello no me devolverá mi libertad. Solo garantizara mi exterminio.

- Pero ese destino lo habrás elegido tu misma, querida Leia, y no, los estupidos bastardos que se autoproclamaron tus dueños. Es doloroso, lo reconozco, pero recuerda una cosa. Cuando fomentaste la rebelión contra el Imperio estabas dispuesta a morir por la causa en la que creías a pesar de no ser una victima de la ignominia que envolvía la galaxia. Ahora que sabes como es el monstruo por dentro, más razones tienes para batirte contra la bestia que te subyuga a ti y a tanto otros, aunque perezcas en el intento. Y no – afirmo con energía al ver el intento de replica de Leia- no te pido que seas una mártir, solo que conserves la esperanza y que cuando sea el momento apropiado lo aproveches con la energía que siempre has demostrado poseer. Ni siquiera los hutt, por astutos que sean, son infalibles. Eso te lo aseguro.

Dejando a las esclavas más confundidas y asustadas que antes con esa proclama incendiaria, Karyl abandono los establecimientos donde habían estado conversando durante tanto tiempo y tomo rumbo hacia la poderosa puerta del fuerte. Se retiraba a los cuarteles generales de la Guarnición Imperial de Tatooine. En su muñeca una información codificada le anunciaba que severos disturbios se habían desencadenado en Mos Espa y en Bespin y las fuerzas locales se encontraban completamente desbordadas por la furia de los atacantes. Era precisa la intervención urgente de las tropas imperiales. Una sonrisa de profundo desprecio, acompañada de una extraña alegría se pinto en su rostro por unos breves instantes y de modo casi imperceptible. Escribiendo un rápido aviso, colocado en una extraña clave jamás utilizada por los imperiales, los jedi, los rebeldes o los sith, lo mando a un destino completamente desconocido y se dispuso a montar su moto voladora artillada para regresar a la base. Unas palabras enigmáticas proferidas con claridad y fuerza salieron de sus labios sin que alguien fuese capaz de comprender su significado: ¡La hora esta llegando!

_Mos Eisley: 15 días después._

Las ventanas y puertas de las casas, negocios, bancos, institutos gubernamentales (hasta donde pueda hablarse de gobierno en un lugar inhóspito y caótico como Tatooine), y cualquier otro edificio frecuentado o habitado por los nativos y visitantes, se encontraban herméticamente cerradas por sus ocupantes. Estos se encontraban completamente aterrorizados por el panorama desolador en que su apacible (por lo menos en comparación con el caos actual) ciudad se había convertido.

Haces de luz muy intensa surcaban el puerto espacial de punta a punta, provocando severos daños en los muros de las construcciones que golpeaban, pero sobre todo en los cuerpos de cualquier desdichado que tuviera la mala suerte de resultar alcanzado por estas luces rectas y mortales.

Los blasters no cesaban de realizar su mortífera labor, causando mortandad por doquier y sembrando las calles de la urbe con un número cada vez más creciente de cadáveres, moribundos, y heridos. Pero estas potentes armas de infantería eran el menor de los males con los cuales tenían que lidiar los confusos pobladores y comerciantes de la ciudad.

Edificios enteros, que habían sido transformados en fortines improvisados por la desbordada milicia estadual, se desplomaban perforados por disparos de una potente, aunque invisible, artillería. Artillería que disparaba descargas de plasma, rayos láser y todo tipo de haces de energía concentrada y destructiva.

Vehículos semiblindados, utilizados por los humanos del planeta para enfrentarse a las incursiones de los moradores de las arenas, afluían en oleadas cada vez mayores. Transportaban grandes cantidades de hombres, mujeres y hasta adolescentes, los cuales portaban blasters, escopetas de plasma, cargas de explosivos y lanza bombas portátiles. Para desesperación de la cada vez más acorralada guarnición local, se unían al asalto perpetrado por los autoproclamados "Libertadores de Tatooine".

Pero lo peor de toda la situación, para la milicia estadual, era la desaparición total de las fuerzas de Jabba y de la guarnición imperial. Por alguna extraña razón, ninguna de estas agrupaciones se encontraba haciendo acto de presencia en la batalla, permitiendo que los revoltosos cercasen los dos espacio-puertos y a Bespin con completa impunidad.

Los jefes de la milicia intentaban mantener el orden entre sus filas, gritando a bocajarro y a través de los intercomunicadores, directrices y órdenes con las que intentaban reorganizar a los milicianos y pasar al contraataque.

Pero esto era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Los edificios que servían de refugio a la milicia eran acribillados sin tregua por los sitiadores, acrecentando de manera notable las bajas entre los defensores e impidiendo que estos se reagruparan y retomaran la iniciativa.

A pesar del peligro más que evidente que sacudía las calles del espacio-puerto, había dos personas que desde las ventanas de la cantina más popular de Mos Eisley observaban con sumo interés y secreto regocijo la catástrofe que tenían enfrente. Dos hembras humanas, hermosamente ataviadas con dos largos vestidos que les llegaban hasta los tobillos, con una abertura en una de las piernas que permitían apreciar el bien torneado muslo de cada una y dos atrevidos aunque no vulgares escotes en el frente y la espalda.

Lo único que hacía que el espectáculo perdiera su encanto y provocaba un sentimiento de malestar en quien pudiera mirar y apreciar el momento, fuera por celos o por compasión, era la marca que podía observarse con perfecta nitidez en los bien torneados muslos de ambas hembras. Marca que dejaba claro que eran propiedad de Jabba el Hutt, realidad que quedaba patentada elevando la vista hasta sus respectivos cuellos y encontrarse con unos collares hermosamente labrados y que en otras circunstancias hubieran embellecido adecuadamente a las dos hembras.

Todos sabían que esos collares eran permanentes y que solo se quitarían por alguna prácticamente imposible demostración de piedad del amo hutt o por la muerte de las dos esclavas.

Leia y Lania observaban, no sin placer a pesar de todo, las miradas de interés o franco deseo que les lanzaban, de forma escondida o francamente, los varones atrapados en el local junto con ellas. Era agradable saberse objeto del interés de tantos varones y además que estos machos las considerasen dignas de sus atenciones.

Desde que eran esclavas donde Jabba, la mayor parte de los machos que las admiraban eran una caterva de viciosos cobardes que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo regodeándose con la visión de los ultrajes que las esclavas sufrían a manos del Gangster. Y aunque la gente que se reunía en la cantina más popular del espacio-puerto no podían considerarse un dechado de virtudes, eran sin embargo una soberbia muestra de hombría y virilidad en comparación con los depravados siervos del gangster.

No obstante, no era la atención visual que los machos mostraban hacia ellas lo que motivaba más interés en las hembras, sino una conversación que mantenían tranquilamente dos humanos en una de las mesas del bar. Hablaban como si una lluvia de fuego no amenazase con barrer la urbe del mapa y como si fuera un día normal en la vida. Y más atrayente que su apostura era el tema de conversación:

-No es verdad que los imperiales y los ejércitos privados de las corporaciones estén pasando a la ofensiva y ataquen Coruscant. La realidad es a la inversa, vengo de halla y conozco de lo que hablo. Todo el Núcleo esta en manos de la Revolución y los sistemas que limitan con el Núcleo también han caído en su totalidad.

Las batallas de Abregado-rae y Corellia terminaron con la destrucción de 70 mil naves de gran calado de la flota imperial y con la prueba del terrorífico poder tecnológico de la Revolución. El Imperio mando al frente de batalla 15 Estrellas de la Muerte y los revolucionarios les hicieron frente con una decena de mega estaciones de combate. Fue impresionante. No se si el espectáculo en Corellia fue igual de alucinante, pero en Abregado-rae 5 mega estaciones fueron suficientes para aniquilar 8 Estrellas de la Muerte.

Las Estrellas lanzaron todo su poder contra las bases revolucionarias y ni siquiera las dañaros. Todos sus ataques fueron repelidos con una facilidad aterradora. Cuando los revolucionarios contragolpearon fueron suficientes un par de disparos masivos para que las Estrellas de la Muerte volaran en pedazos.

-Puede que tengas razón en lo que respecta a los grandes planetas pero no puedes negar mi mercenario amigo que los imperiales siguen gobernando el resto de la galaxia con puño de hierro y que los facciosos no han atacado a los Señores de las Satrapías exteriores.

-Vraguel, apuestas por fenómenos coyunturales y no por razones de fondo. Que la Flota Revolucionaria no haya pasado la frontera de las grandes zonas urbanas e impuesto la autoridad del Nuevo Estado de Coruscant se debe únicamente a que se están reagrupando para proseguir la ofensiva. Avanzaron con tal rapidez y ferocidad que se encontraron con sus fuerzas dispersas por todas partes y con sus líneas de comunicación excesivamente extendidas.

Hace ya tres semanas que los revolucionarios no atacan de forma masiva, pero los propios reportes imperiales anuncian que en Corellia se concentran 150 mil naves, que en Coruscant se encuentran a la espera de órdenes 250 mil súper-destructores, acorazados y fragatas y que en los Sistemas Falleen y Twi'lek han agrupado 300 mil unidades más. 700 mil naves reagrupadas y preparadas para dar el salto y golpear los dominios imperiales y las satrapías que se atrevan a desafiar a Coruscant. No me parece que el Imperio tenga las de ganar precisamente.

-Morek, olvidas que los imperiales tienen a Vader y a Thrawn como lideres y que cualquier error como el anterior de expandirse con demasiada rapidez sin vigilar las comunicaciones lo van a aprovechar con total determinación y para desgracia de los revolucionarios.

-Puede que sea como dice caballero-intervino Leia de forma pronta-nadie mejor que yo sabe que subestimar a Vader trae consecuencias nefastas. Pero parece olvidar que el líder de los que usted llama facciosos parece ser un maestro de la guerra; con un nivel que no tiene por que envidiar a Vader o a Thrawn. Si no lo notaron tanto Corellia como Abregado-rae fueron batallas defensivas. Vader ataco aprovechando la dispersión de los rebeldes e intento regresar la guerra a territorio revolucionario. En Abregado-rae Trusnarx en persona y en Corellia, su mujer Liandra, le propinaron las peores derrotas al Imperio a parte de la perdida de Coruscant que hayan sufrido en esta guerra.

¿Cómo fue esto posible? Fácil, el Comité había supuesto los errores que sus comandantes llevados por el entusiasmo llegarían a cometer y habían concentrado previamente grandes fuerzas de cobertura preparadas para intervenir y cerrar las brechas abiertas en sus líneas. Y además aprovecharon para desorganizar los dominios imperiales y las satrapías generando caos en su retaguardia. O por qué creen que Tatooine y parece por los rumores que los propios mundos hutt y el Dominio Chiss están envueltos en las llamas de la Insurrección.

Cierran sus brechas abriéndolas en el Imperio, generando caos en los propios territorios de este, obligándolo a distraer grandes masas de tropas del escenario principal y obteniendo tiempo para reagrupar sus divisiones y asegurarse de no cometer dos veces el mismo error. Preparados están para retomar la iniciativa y tienen la ventaja de poder decidir gracias a su supremacía numérica, moral y tecnológica el punto de asalto más adecuado para garantizar la victoria.

- Podemos saber quien es la belleza experta en estrategia militar y que da lecciones a dos de los más reputados mercenarios de casi todos los sectores del Imperio.

-Su modestia es sin duda abrumadora caballeros, pero no niego que tienen una labia inmejorable, saben como halagar la vanidad de una chica, aun está este al corriente de sus propias deficiencias. Soy, aunque ustedes ya lo saben sin duda, cualquier cosa menos una experta en ciencias de la guerra o no me encontrarían aquí y menos en estas condiciones.

Antaño era la princesa Leia Organa de Alderaan, hoy soy la última puta adquirida por Jabba y sus matones. Esta es mi compañera de infortunios Lania de Corellia. Espero no haber importunado demasiado con mi interrupción.

-Vraguel y yo pensamos que interrupciones como la suya son extraordinariamente bienvenidas. Quizás su amiga y usted podrían hacernos compañía durante un rato. Después de todo no creo que puedan regresar con el hutt durante un tiempo relativamente largo.

-Para ser mercenarios expertos dicen bastantes estupideces-dijo Leia tocándose el collar y pasando la mano por el muslo marcado, gozando la expresión de lujuria contenida de los mercenarios ante la sensualidad de su gesto- saben bien que no podemos hacer eso sin el permiso de nuestro amo. Estos malditos collares no solo nos sacan la cabeza si intentamos huir, también tienen en dispositivo que le informa a los señores si sus esclavas han estado con un macho no aprobado por ellos previamente. Y para ser sincera no quiero ser ni decapitada ni azotada, solo por un estupido momento de lujuria incontrolada con un par de mercenarios arrogantes.

-En que momento hablamos de sexo. Solo dije que podíamos pasar un rato ameno conversando e intercambiando ideas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos y de su posible desenvolvimiento.

-Vaya, unos mercenarios con principios morales sólidos y alta ética. Qué sigue ahora, una declaración jurada de que todo lo que ha pasado en el último año nunca ocurrió y yo no me encuentro atrapada en esta miserable existencia.

Una enorme explosión y una onda de choque salvaje forzó a las esclavas y a los mercenarios a tirarse debajo de las sólidas mesas del establecimiento y esperar a que el incesante tronar de los disparos y explosiones redujeran su intensidad lo máximo posible. Después de estar más de dos horas escondidos, la intensidad del cañoneo se redujo notablemente y pudieron arriesgarse a asomar sus narices en las ventanas del bar.

Lo que vieron, los dejo pasmados de asombro. Dos ejércitos enormes se batían en un duelo feroz por el control de las calles de la urbe y no parecían querer retroceder ninguno de los dos bandos. Las hordas de Jabba habían llegado por fin y atacaban con todo su poder a las fuerzas atacantes. Pero esto era notablemente normal; lo extraño y pasmoso era que la guarnición imperial por fin había entrado en acción también ¡atacando a la milicia local y a las tropas de Jabba! La explosión que había barrido los edificios aledaños pertenecía a una de las naves imperiales bombardeando las posiciones del gobierno y los hutt.

Oleadas constantes de blindados, monoplazas, bombarderos, artillería de asedio y de campaña, infantería pesada y ligera, tropas de asalto, avanzaban por territorio rebelde, confraternizaban con los alzados y se lanzaban al asalto de las fortificaciones pro imperiales.

Leia al observar algo aun más extraño entre los rebeldes se coloco de un brinco en pie y se quedo mirando insistentemente en dirección a los tanques pesados de asalto que lideraban el asalto. Una expresión de furia, terror, y dolor se dibujo en su cara al percatarse que no había sido una alucinación lo que creyó haber visto sino una palpable y amarga realidad.

Al frente del asalto se encontraban sus "amigos" imperiales Karyl y Mukmal; lanzando ordenes estentóreas, dando ejemplo de una valentía sin par, que sus tropas se empeñaban en imitar y demostrando su valía militar dirigiendo sus asaltos contra las zonas de la defensa más fáciles de penetrar, con precisión absoluta, y sin ningún tipo de errores susceptibles de ser aprovechados por el enemigo para procurar reorganizarse.

La doble sensación de orgullo y traición que sentía la princesa era completamente transparente y tanto Lania como los mercenarios pudieron palparlo casi físicamente de lo a flor de piel que lo tenia. Lania no pudo aguantarse y pregunto: ¿Qué carajo te sucede? ¿Parece cómo si hubieras visto la cosa más extraña del Universo? Un jedi inteligente y no presuntuoso o algo así.

Leia más dolida de lo que quería reconocer ante si misma exclamo: -Se que no soy otra cosa más que una esclava, pero pensé que algo de simpatía se había formado entre nosotros con la suficiente fuerza como para que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de provocar una situación en la cual los hutt decidieran que era hora de volarme la cabeza porque mi supervivencia representaba un costo más elevado que mi muerte.

Como si hubieran leído sus mentes pasaron frente a las ventanas del bar los comandantes imperiales y se quedaron mirando hacia el interior del mismo.

Ambos pudieron apreciar la mirada de dolor que la esclava les lanzo, demostrándoles con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir la enorme sensación que tenía de haber sido vilmente traicionada por gente en la que confiaba como hacía tiempo no confiaba en nadie.

Karyl con una sonrisa torcida en los labios le señalo el collar que portaba y le indico que se lo quitara. Leia le lanzo una mirada queriéndole decir si estaba loco. Karyl insistió en su ademán de forma enérgica y en un impulso ciego la princesa-esclava se lo arranco. Las manos trémulas, el cuerpo tembloroso y el espanto reflejado en el rostro la princesa se dio cuenta que seguía viva y libre. Para sorpresa de Lania y los mercenarios, se quedo mirando a los jefes rebeldes, se puso de regreso el collar que la marcaba como esclava, le indico a Lania que la siguiera y con una sonrisa torcida, torva y que hubiera aterrorizado a cualquiera que se supiera su destinatario regreso por el camino a la cueva del hutt. Un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente: _**LA VENGANZA ESTA PROXIMA.**_


	5. Asalto al palacio de Jabba

Para las personas que visitan y leen mi fanfic lamento la demora abultada que tuvieron que soportar. Estudios y responsabilidades laborales me impidieron continuar con la labor emprendida. Pero aquí estamos otra vez, con más acción, aventura y Revolución.

**Esclavizada**

**Capítulo 4: Asalto al palacio de Jabba**

La puerta se sacudía con las tremendas embestidas que provenían de afuera. Una y otra vez fuertes descargas azotaban los blindajes que protegían la fortaleza, haciéndola retumbar y estremecer, como si se tratase de una persona siendo golpeada.

Gritos estentóreos, provenientes de los bunker bombardeados, estremecían la piel de las personas más sensibles al terror por la muerte y demostraban que, a pesar de las poderosas defensas de los Señores Hutt, los revolucionarios de Tatooine tenían recursos más que suficientes para sacudir toda su estructura de dominación.

El interior de la fortaleza hutt era un caos, casi imposible de imaginar: soldados y mercenarios corriendo de un lado a otro para asistir a sus posiciones de combate y cerrar las brechas que pudieran haber abierto los asaltantes; los médicos y asistentes haciendo esfuerzos que superaban la resistencia de cualquier raza conocida, para lograr mantener en el reino de los vivos a los heridos; los esclavos y esclavas trabajando al limite de sus fuerzas, trasportando heridos, muertos y provisiones hacia y del frente de batalla; y por último los socios e invitados de Jabba pegando gritos de terror y buscando con frenesí un lugar apropiado donde esconderse.

Los únicos que mostraban algo de cordura en esa cueva de los horrores eran un puñado de personas que tomaron a su cargo la dirección de los acontecimientos e impusieron una especie de orden en ese caos: La princesa-esclava Leia, que con una autoridad que nadie sabia de donde salía, tomo la dirección de los esclavos y estableció una más o menos ordenada asistencia medica; los dos mercenarios que conocieron las dos esclavas favoritas de Jabba en Mos Eisley tomaron a su cargo la dirección de los ejércitos pagos del Señor y concentraron y coordinaron su resistencia en las trincheras defensivas que rodeaban la fortaleza; las dos extrañas parejas que nadie sabia todavía a ciencia cierta quienes eran y de donde venían y que acababan de regresar de un viaje de dos semanas a los planetas centrales Hutt, asumieron la distribución de los recursos para las tropas y los civiles tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudadela sitiada y por último Jabba mantenía una estricta vigilancia sobre todos los auto-proclamados lideres y sus fuerzas y centralizaba con calma satánica todas las operaciones.

Era patético ver como los esclavos y en especial las esclavas demostraban tener una presencia de ánimos frente al caos notablemente superior a la de sus presuntos amos y señores. Mientras estos casi corrían llenos de espanto ante cada estampida de la artillería rebelde y cada arremetida amenazante de estos contra el bastión de los mafiosos; las masas esclavas cargaban sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de sostener una fortaleza enorme, gigantesca y que de seguro en lo más profundo de sus seres soñaban con ver destruida hasta sus cimientos.

A pesar de estos deseos ocultos, los esclavos se esmeraban en sus deberes de una forma extraordinaria, bajo la batuta de Leia Organa y lograban restablecer un poco de cordura y estabilidad en los caóticos callejones de la fortaleza. Aunque también es verdad que esta estabilidad se prolongaba solo hasta que los rebeldes lanzaban un ataque de envergadura relativamente grande y amenazaban el control de los ejércitos hutt sobre la ciudadela.

-Dirijan esas cajas de medicinas a las afueras de la fortaleza, al sector oriental de las trincheras circundantes. No es creíble que puedan resistir mucho más las tropas en ese sector sin cuidados adecuados.

-En primera, "princesa", ¿quién se cree que es para dar ordenes a los soldados del Señor del Crimen más importante de la galaxia? Y en segunda ¿esta completamente loca? Es imposible avanzar con algo de seguridad por las vías que llevan a las trincheras, el bombardeo es insoportable.

El mercenario, llamado por su ferocidad "Tigre Sangriento", quedo callado y pasmado de asombro, cuando la ex-princesa le coloco un blaster en el pecho y le conmino con una voz escalofriante:-Me creo la esclava favorita de Jabba y con la suficiente inteligencia para ganarme su apoyo contra quién yo quiera; especialmente contra un cobarde que utiliza un nombre ampuloso y es incapaz de demostrar su coraje apoyando a las tropas de su Señor.

- Quieres que apostemos. Llamemos a Jabba y veamos que tiene que decir a que uno de los "más grandes mercenarios" de esta era se muestre acobardado por tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones y se niegue a cumplir con una orden directa suya. Porque tienes que saber que en este caso mi voz es la suya y desobedecerme a mí es desobedecer a Jabba.

Justo en el momento en que el jerarca de una de las compañías de mercenarios más grandes del Borde Exterior pretendía replicar e imponerle un correctivo feroz a la insolente esclava una carcajada repugnante y tenebrosa los impulso a girarse hacia la derecha de Leia. Hay, observando divertido la escena, se encontraba el gangster; el cual se dispuso a hablar dejando clara su postura: -Tigre, me sorprende que no comprendas a pesar de tus presuntas dotes, órdenes tan claras como las que se te han encargado. Mueve tu apestoso trasero humano y encárgate que las trincheras orientales tengan todo lo que se requiera para detener los ataques de los facciosos. Y cuando hayas concluido tus labores en ese sector-agrego con sonrisa repulsiva y cruel revisa que los sectores de vanguardia estén adecuadamente preparados. ¡Entendido!

Cuadrándose firme, el mercenario procedió a ejecutar las instrucciones que Jabba le ordeno con la mayor rapidez que el pánico pueda otorgar.

La princesa mientras tanto ocurría todo esto había optado por la prudencia más absoluta y para reducir en lo posible el castigo que temía sufrir por su usurpación declarada de funciones, se había colocado de rodillas delante de Jabba, en actitud sumisa ,esperando que este se dignase dirigirle la palabra.

Para sorpresa de la esclava, cuando Jabba le dirigió la palabra lo hizo para aprobar su iniciativa y para burlarse de ella: -Levántate, mi esclava fiel-una sonrisa surco su rostro al percibir el temblor de asco con el cual la esclava recibió su "elogio"- me satisface que te empeñes por defender mis intereses tan concienzudamente y tienes toda mi autoridad como respaldo para que organices las cosas como mejor te parezcan que pueden redundar en mi beneficio. ¡Pero, me llego a enterar que vuelves a usurpar mis poderes y te daré tal castigo que extrañaras las sesiones de tortura de Darth Vader!

Y para despedirse le dedico a la princesa-esclava, un "cariñoso" lengüetazo que le cruzo la cara, mientras uno de sus tentáculos masajeaban con deleite sus senos debajo del vestido que llevaba puesto. Apenas ido el mafioso la princesa esclava no pudo contener un estremecimiento de asco y odio. Trémula de odio, miedo y repulsión la joven esclava sacudió la cabeza con furia, se acerco a una palangana con agua fresca y se lavo la cara con fruición mientras escuchaba la salvaje carcajada de la apestosa babosa, la cual gozaba mirando de reojo la rebelde impotencia de su esclava.

-Habéis escuchado la decisión tomada por nuestro Señor-dijo Leia cuando la babosa gigante se retiro-, a menos que haya ordenes posteriores al contrario tengo absoluto poder para ordenar los procedimientos y directrices que considere más convenientes para la salvaguarda de la fortaleza. Cualquier desafió a mi autoridad va a ser severamente castigado, con la muerte de ser preciso.

Inmediatamente después procedió a retirarse a las habitaciones que utilizaba en el palacio cuando no era reclamada para ser usada por Jabba; no sin antes dejar ordenes estrictas al personal medico y a sus amigos mercenarios sobre las mejores medidas a tomar durante el próximo asalto revolucionario y en los breves momentos de descanso. La larga ausencia fue explicada como una necesidad de reflexionar para poder tomar las mejores determinaciones en los combates futuros.

_Campamento revolucionario 24 horas después._

Karyl y Mukmal, mantenían la vista fija en las posiciones ocupadas por el enemigo calculando la mejor estrategia para quebrar la resistencia de las trincheras y asaltar directamente el palacio de Jabba.

No era una operación sencilla; las trincheras se sucedían unas a otras por una enorme circunferencia que rodeaba la fortaleza y se encontraban reforzadas por medio centenar de torres artilladas que se encargaban de bombardear las líneas rebeldes y destruir las fuerzas que asaltaran las trincheras. Las propias torres contaban con escudos de energía imposibles de quebrar a menos que se utilizara artillería de grueso calibre; cosa de la que ni siquiera la guarnición imperial estaba suficientemente dotada como para un asalto general.

Como era previsible las fortificaciones de Jabba habían sido suficientes para contener la ofensiva revolucionaria e imponer un largo y violento asedio. Ni siquiera los ataques aéreos habían logrado vulnerar las defensas de los sitiados. Después de todo, su artillería antiaérea les había sido donada por Thrawn en persona y el propio Jabba contaba con una buena presencia de su propia flotilla espacial, preparada para contener los bombardeos rebeldes.

Sin embargo algo era evidente: Jabba era capaz de contener los asaltos contra su madriguera, pero era incapaz de montar una contraofensiva que forzara la retirada de sus enemigos y le permitiera intentar recuperar el control de Tatooine.

Esta posición de poder le permitía a los Libertadores de Tatooine y a los imperiales amotinados mantener y reforzar el cerco contra Jabba, por lo menos hasta que se presentara la armada imperial a restaurar el orden en su retaguardia profunda. Tiempo más que oportuno para que Tatooine se repletara de campamentos guerrilleros y se establecieran los nexos necesarios con los movimientos insurgentes del resto del Borde Exterior y por supuesto aumentar los contactos con Coruscant.

Pero algo más importante en lo inmediato era la destrucción del nido de espías que Jabba y el Imperio habían introducido entre los insurrectos de Tatooine y el Borde Exterior. Era muy divertido ver la forma en que los bastardos se presentaban, muy a su pesar, como los más ardientes subversivos de la Galaxia, para lograr ganarse la confianza de los insurgentes y ver la mejor manera de sabotearlos y destruirlos desde su interior.

Para mal, de ellos, Karyl y Mukmal, sabían desde hacia tiempo quienes eran los traidores e infiltrados, su modus operandi y el nivel de daño que pudieran haber estado infligiendo a los intereses de la Revolución en Tatooine.

Era extraordinariamente divertido observar como los infiltrados se transformaban en los más enérgicos propagandistas de la revolución y lograban atraerse al seno de la insurrección a masas cada vez más vastas y politizadas; no solo en Tatooine, sino en todo el imperio hutt. Mientras procuraban causarle el máximo de los males a los factores insurgentes, su propaganda provocaba una oleada de adhesiones diarias casi interminable, fortaleciendo y vigorizando como nadie las esperanzas y capacidades de los partidarios del Coruscant Proletario y Revolucionario, casi como el mismo Trusnarx y el Comité de los Seis.

Pero, no obstante, habían representado un peligro notable para la seguridad de la insurrección. Fueron descubiertos a tiempo de averiguar que su plan para atacar la fortaleza de Jabba se encontraba lejos de ser una obra maestra en el arte del asedio. Aunque sin duda lo era en el arte de la traición: Propusieron asaltar las fortificaciones laterales con una masiva infiltración de tropas de infantería, mientras los equipos pesados realizaban un asalto frontal, desquiciando y confundiendo de esta manera las defensas de los Hutt.

Un plan nada descabellado, de no ser porque los mafiosos tenían conocimiento de los planes de ataque revolucionarios y concentraron en los flancos equipo suficiente para masacrar las fuerzas asaltantes con la facilidad con que el cuchillo corta la mantequilla.

Karyl y Mukmal, al enterarse de la traición; gracias a los datos ofrecidos por sus espías en Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa, y a la información que la red secreta de esclavos rebeldes dirigida por Leia les otorgo; procedieron a sabotear a los traidores y mandaron detrás de la infantería una potente fuerza mecanizada camuflada e indetectable, incluso para sus propios hombres. Cuando los mercenarios de los hutt descubrieron sus posiciones, atacando a los sitiadores de infantería, los blindados aparecieron y abrieron fuego cerrado contra las fortificaciones y tropas enemigas.

El desconcierto entre los defensores fue total al verse forzados a soportar un ataque general con armas pesadas desde los dos flancos y desde el centro. Más de la mitad de las trincheras que rodeaban el palacio cayeron o fueron pulverizadas por los revolucionarios. Pero la misma victoria obtenida, demostraba la enormidad del poder de Jabba. Todavía estaban en pie las 50 torres fortificadas y el conjunto principal de trincheras, que rodeaban al palacio. Sin contar las piezas de artillería, la guarnición y los escudos protectores del propio palacio; que de seguro representarían un terrible quebradero de cabeza una vez lograsen penetrar el sistema de trincheras.

Lo peor era que, según los informes que Leia había logrado transmitirles, el interior del palacio acababa de ser transformado en una sucesión de trincheras y puntos de resistencia, donde podían apostarse miles de soldados armados hasta los dientes y ofrecer una resistencia salvaje; al mejor estilo de las batallas callejeras urbanas que sacudieron el Núcleo Profundo y los mundos más avanzados del Borde Interior.

Se tenía que tomar una determinación draconiana y ni Karyl y Mukmal se caracterizaban por su blandenguería frente a los elementos que pudiesen desmontar la estructura de la revolución o que pudieran poner en riesgo la vida y la moral de los integrantes de esta. Sabían que no eran solo algunos comandantes, sino incluso fuerzas de tropa las que mantenían su lealtad al Imperio. Conocían cuales eran estas agrupaciones y donde estaban localizadas. Y por sobretodo estaban seguros de cual era la mejor estrategia para desmantelarlos y aniquilarlos de raíz.

_Trincheras centrales 48 horas después._

El terror se reflejaba en la cara de los combatientes que asaltaban las trincheras de los gangsters en el sector frontal de la zona de combate. Se lanzaron al asalto creyendo en la palabra de los líderes del levantamiento de contar con el apoyo de una gruesa cantidad de maquinaria de guerra pesada. Pero se encontraban en medio de la refriega más sangrienta que pudieran recordar en toda su experiencia militar en los mundos del Borde Exterior y no tenían ningún tipo de soporte de artillería o tanques y mucho menos contaban con respaldo aéreo.

Representaban una vasta cantidad de tropas de asalto, altamente entrenadas; algunos de ellos hasta eran veteranos de las batallas más salvajes contra la Rebelión Jedi y contra la actual Insurrección. Su comandante principal había participado en la batalla de Yavín, en el asalto a la base rebelde en Hoth y mucho más recientemente había sido líder de todo un grupo de ejércitos mixtos (infantería, mecanizados, aviación), en los combates por el control de Coruscant, además de dirigir brigadas de asalto en la batalla de Abregado-rae.

Su veteranía y el hecho de haber demostrado valor, coraje y capacidad en las batallas más importantes de la Rebelión y la Revolución, y el hecho que el líder enemigo, en las grandes batallas del Núcleo, fuera Trusnarx en persona (su popularidad y sus habilidades eran reconocidas hasta entre los imperiales), le hicieron pensar a sus hombres que la tarea de infiltrar a los rebeldes de Tatooine y destruirlos fuera tarea fácil.

Después de todo, alguien que había logrado sobrevivir las enormes operaciones bélicas en el Núcleo, donde los revolucionarios contaban con más de 500.000 naves de guerra de gruesa envergadura y eran dirigidos por lideres de la calidad de Trusnarx, Liandra y el resto del Comité de los Seis, no podía perecer en luchas de tan poca valía como las que azotaban el Borde Exterior; por muy estrechos que resultasen ser sus lazos con el teatro principal de los acontecimientos: Coruscant y los Grandes Planetas del Núcleo Profundo.

Pero no tenían la más absoluta duda de que en estos momentos se enfrentaban a uno de los problemas de mayor envergadura de8 toda su carrera bélica. No encontraban modo de escapar del fuego despiadado que vomitaban los cañones de Jabba y los tanques y cañones rebeldes se negaban a apoyarlos. Una terrible sensación de temor se apoderaba lentamente de todos los imperiales. Tenían la impresión que de alguna manera los alzados se habían enterado de su traición y los habían lanzado a una misión suicida; con la intención macabra de verlos aniquilados por sus propios aliados en una terrorífica forma de castigo, salvaje y cruel.

-Esto es insoportable teniente-le exclamo un soldado a su superior en uno de los batallones atacantes-nos caen bombas de todas partes y no podemos avanzar ni retroceder. Parece que los malditos se enteraron de todo y prenden enterrarnos bajo una lapida de fuego.

-No me moleste, Adrikl. Tengo que pensar como salir de esta con vida y la venganza más apropiada contra estos sucios revoltosos, por meternos en este basurero mortal.

Una explosión fulminante le dijo a Adrikl que su teniente no podría planificar nada durante el resto de sus días. Al lograr enfocar la vista vio que sus temores resultaban completamente fundados: el teniente a su lado, se hallaba partido a la mitad, con sus miembros superiores arrancados, y su cabeza desintegrada. Vio con zozobra que todos sus compañeros del flanco derecho estaban en condiciones iguales o casi que su teniente. La explosión, o mejor dicho la sucesión de explosiones que había interrumpido de forma tan abrupta su conversación con el teniente provenía de un aparato de bombardeo aéreo utilizado por los Hutt desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero que resultaba evidente que continuaba siendo poseedor de una gran capacidad mortífera.

Para su alivio tres monoplazas de la flotilla revolucionaria atacaron con salvajismo la colosal maquina de destrucción y la forzaron a replegarse a gran velocidad un estruendo tremendo lo sacudió a sus espaldas y vio como de las piezas antiaéreas salían despedidas poderosas descargas de energía que golpeaban con precisión mortal esa y otras naves voladoras de los hutt. La calidad del armamento de los facciosos podía comprobarse al ver como las naves enemigas caían hechas pedazos a los pocos impactos de este. Y Adrikl pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que la única razón valedera por la que el sitio no había culminado aun estribaba en la falta de este armamento en grandes cantidades en el arsenal de los revolucionarios de Tatooine. Tembló al pensar en lo que estos serian capaces de hacer si Coruscant lograba llegar con su enorme aparato guerrero a los mundos del Borde Exterior. Rezo con vehemencia que los imperiales de Vader y Thrawn lograsen contener la avalancha roja.

La sucesión de explosiones que escucho a sus espaldas y a los costados de su posición le hicieron comprender que los cañones de los mercenarios les dedicaban una nueva andanada de golpes feroces para devastarlos. Los mercenarios se encontraban furiosos y frustrados y los asaltantes lo sabían muy bien.

El feroz ataque de la infantería rebelde; en plena madrugada, con sigilo asesino y precisión atroz; había descolocado en su totalidad a los matones de Jabba. Una serie de 5 líneas de trincheras cayeron casi sin oposición en las manos de los agresores, antes que los sitiados pudieran reorganizarse y comprendieran que solo estaban siendo atacados por fuerzas que no contaban con ninguna clase de respaldo mecanizado ni aéreo. El contraataque de las mesnadas gansteriles (todas de infantería) no pudo recuperar el territorio tan indignamente perdido, pero paro en seco la ofensiva y forzó a las tropas rebeldes a tomar posiciones en las trincheras tomadas.

Pero el problema estribaba en, que, si bien, los mercenarios eran incapaces de avanzar y recuperar las líneas perdidas; los rojos eran incapaces de avanzar a su vez y se transformaban, gracias a la falta de cobertura, en blanco fácil para la artillería y los bombarderos de Jabba; los cuales concentraban todo su poder de fuego sobre las posiciones de los indefensos y desesperados batallones imperiales "revolucionarios".

Arrastrándose por las estrechas callejuelas que conectaban una línea de trincheras con otra, Adrikl procuraba llegar hasta las posiciones que ocupaban los jefes que comandaban el asalto y averiguar más halla del simple presentimiento, si su traición había sido descubierta y si se encontraban en esa situación a propósito; para eliminarlos como posible amenaza a los intereses de los facciosos. Y de ser ese el caso cómo carajo iban a hacer para salvar el pellejo y no perecer todos consumidos por el fuego infernal de los mercenarios y matones de Jabba; además claro de lograr evadir a los seguramente enfurecidos revoltosos.

_24 horas más tarde._

El caos era completo. Las fuerzas escaseaban por momentos y sostener las posiciones tomadas era casi imposible. La reciente arremetida de los mercenarios obligo a los asediadores a replegarse y abandonar dos de las cinco líneas de trincheras capturadas hacía tres días. Perdieron, muertos o capturados, por lo menos, a un tercio de todas sus fuerzas, y la situación se volvió más compleja porque ráfagas de artillería provenientes de las tropas revolucionarias golpearon su espalda provocando graves pérdidas entre sus filas.

Era más que evidente el hecho del conocimiento que los mandos rebeldes poseían acerca de su traición y que el asalto había sido planificado para conseguir el exterminio de los quintacolumnistas. El pánico al saberse descubiertos y que eso implicaba que ninguna ayuda iba a llegarles, se extendía como un virus y carcomía cada fibra nerviosa que recorría sus trémulos cuerpos.

Aprovechando el creciente caos en la línea frontal que ellos habían provocado, los revolucionarios desataron un asalto mecanizado y aéreo total sobre el flanco izquierdo de las trincheras mercenarias. Las tropas de Jabba, pendientes de repeler el ataque de las tropas de la infantería, no se percataron del movimiento envolvente de los facciosos y se vieron completamente desbordados por los inesperados atacantes.

La maquiavélica trampa había dado resultado: mientras Jabba destruía, sin saberlo, a sus propias mesnadas; los revolucionarios concentraban todo el poder de su maquinaria de alta tecnología sobre un solo punto del amplio frente y perforaban profundamente las defensas de los sitiados. Las hordas de Jabba no lograban reagruparse con la rapidez necesaria para repeler la masiva ofensiva y además, creyendo equivocadamente que la infantería de la zona frontal formaba parte de la ofensiva revolucionaria, dedicaban un alto nivel de interés en atacarla para de esta forma quebrar lo que creían una ofensiva en forma de tenaza y poner en riesgo el propio cuartel general de los revoltosos. Por primera vez desde el comienzo del asedio iban a poder llevar la guerra al territorio rebelde y desmantelar sus fuerzas de forma estrepitosa.

Pero lo que era tomado por los Hutt como un craso error estratégico (dividir tan mal sus fuerzas y lanzar un ataque de infantería aislado y un asalto mecanizado por otra parte completamente diferente) era un plan maestro. Estaban destruyendo sin saberlo a los únicos grupos que habían logrado infiltrarse en el seno del movimiento revolucionario y sufrían por un flanco completamente distinto el ataque de toda la fuerza de combate pesada de los rebeldes de Tatooine y de un amplio segmento de fuerzas de a pie y aéreas de respaldo.

Una docena de torres artilladas habían sido desmontadas por el sorpresivo asalto (entendiendo por desmontadas, completamente destruidas o peor aún, ocupadas y utilizadas como punto de apoyo para el asalto por los terroristas) y más de la mitad de las trincheras del flanco estaban destruidas u ocupadas por los agresores. La cobertura de las piezas de artillería de las torres era de inmejorable refuerzo para los alzados, su potente fuego repelía los bombardeos de las torres aun leales, impedían a los mercenarios salir de las trincheras para detener la ofensiva y permitían a los blindados avanzar tenazmente contra las otras torres y trincheras y acercarse de forma amenazante contra los propios muros del palacio de Jabba.


	6. Se levanta el asedio

**Esclavizada**

**Capítulo 5: Se levanta el asedio. Victoria y celebración imperial.**

-Comandante, el fuego es infernal, pero tenemos el control de 23 torres artilladas y hemos rebasado las trincheras. Nuestros tanques atacan los muros del palacio y nuestra artillería bombardea los bunker del enemigo. Hemos obligado a los mercenarios a esconderse en el interior del palacio y las fuerzas que quedan fuera de este se aferran desesperadamente al apoyo de las torres que quedan en su poder y a sus derruidas fortificaciones externas.

Hemos logrado neutralizar su fuerza aérea y podemos bombardear "cómodamente" las posiciones de los hutt en un radio de 300 Km. a la redonda. Sus blindados están destruidos o cercados y en suma solo conservan a plenitud el palacio. El problema radica en que este es un poderoso baluarte por merito propio, y nos costaría tomarlo, tanto o más que las trincheras recién capturadas. Va a resultar realmente arduo conseguir algo productivo de este ataque por un buen tiempo. Y francamente dudo que lo tengamos; inclusive estirando hasta el limite las probabilidades existentes, tomar esta fortaleza nos llevaría demasiado tiempo y quizás la integridad de la mayor parte de nuestras fuerzas.

-Eso esta ya pensado Marknel-respondió Karyl-de hecho estamos a solo un paso de que nuestro plan este totalmente finalizado. Jamás nos hemos planteado con seriedad que pudiésemos tomar la fortaleza de Jabba por asalto, con los recursos con los que contamos. Pero también es verdad que logramos lo que nos propusimos desde un principio: destruimos el poder de Jabba y llenamos a Tatooine de revolucionarios; la próxima vez que pasemos a la ofensiva será para eliminar de una vez por todas, el control de los Hutt y sus mafiosos aliados.

-Se sabe algo-pregunto Mukmal- Hay información acerca de la flota imperial en curso.

-Nuestros informantes en la fortaleza nos avisaron que dentro de 24 horas a más tardar tendremos frente a nosotros, por lo menos 1000 naves de gran calado fieles al Imperio y comandadas por Thrawn y Vader en persona.

-Eso es imposible. Por qué el Imperio mandaría una armada tan grande, relativamente, para aplastar una rebelión en un planeta insignificante como Tatooine y dirigida por sus jefes militares más importantes. Sobre todo cuando Coruscant propaga la revolución con tanto empecinamiento por los mundos del Núcleo y del Borde Interior.

-Precisamente esa es la razón principal por la que van a lanzar una operación tan vasta sobre Tatooine. Están perdiendo el control de las regiones más importantes de la galaxia y si quieren tener una oportunidad de prolongar esta guerra e intentar retomar la iniciativa necesitan poseer una retaguardia segura y sólida y el Borde Exterior representa este papel en sus planes.

Teniendo el Borde Exterior dominado lograran reconcentrar sus efectivos e intentar detener la avalancha proletaria que los ha devastado en el Núcleo y el Interior. Puede que hasta tengan la posibilidad de lanzar una potente contraofensiva y asaltar los dominios de la Revolución.

-Puede sonar lógico ese planteamiento Karyl, pero te olvidas que Trusnarx sabe cuales pueden ser las reacciones de los imperiales a la perfección. De hecho no es demasiado difícil comprender como razonaran las fieras acorraladas. Siempre actúan de las mismas formas.

-Puede ser Mukmal, pero Trusnarx también sabe que la galaxia es enorme y que el Imperio todavía conserva a pesar de todas las catástrofes sufridas un potente aparato bélico y que tiene líderes capacitados para ponerlo en funcionamiento. Trusnarx ha puesto en movimiento todo el poderío industrial de las grandes regiones fabriles y ha excitado al máximo la comprensión de los problemas políticos y militares de esta guerra entre la Clase Obrera y sus aliados. Pero, por rápido y efectivo que pueda resultar este movimiento el Imperio tiene la fuerza suficiente para encontrar una brecha entre las líneas revolucionarias y asaltar nuestros dominios con celeridad y efectos devastadores. Trusnarx y el Comité saben esto y están poniendo todos los recursos en movimiento. La batalla que se avecina será horrenda y ambos potentados están poniendo a su modo el orden en sus respectivas retaguardias. Nos acercamos a la batalla final y esta será espantosa.

_Palacio de Jabba._

Leia se movía sigilosa por los pasillos del palacio, observando la disposición de los mercenarios, los imperiales aun leales y tropas voluntarias de ciudadanos respetables. Nombres pomposos para la pandilla de parásitos y bandoleros que protegían el caduco régimen de Jabba y el predominio de las casas comerciales e industriales que manejaban Tatooine. También se podían observar una mínima cantidad de señores de las arenas muy tradicionalistas que se habían sentido ofendidos cuando su pueblo se decidió a apoyar la causa de los insurrectos y sus líderes de Coruscant.

Para cualquiera que hubiese mantenido contacto con los actos de la esclava en las últimas semanas comprendería que esta estaba realizando las tareas y cumpliendo las responsabilidades propias de su cargo como mano derecha de Jabba. Pero para personas más atentas, la actitud de la princesa rayaba en lo extraño y peligroso.

Pasaba por una multitud de sitios diferentes una y otra vez; revisaba habitaciones y compartimentos con una asiduidad bastante molesta; había entrado en los almacenes y arsenales por lo menos en tres ocasiones, solo ese día; hizo bloquear las salidas de emergencia por lo menos media docena de veces, con el pretexto de adecuar un sistema valido de escape que beneficiara a su amo y el resto de los dignatarios sitiados. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que estuvo no menos de 6 horas encerrada en la estación de comunicaciones del palacio y parece que mantuvo una larga charla con alguien sumamente importante para la decisión definitiva de la batalla.

Cuando fue interrogada por esta extraña conducta replico que ella solo respondía ante Jabba The Hutt y que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con su amo y señor de manera inmediata.

En su descargo se debía aducir que su presencia ante Jabba resulto extraordinariamente productiva: Se descubrió el código secreto de los rebeldes, se conocieron los detalles del último asalto soportado y se pudo de esta forma repeler la intentona subversiva, se conocieron las limitaciones exactas de la armada revolucionaria y de los recursos netos con los que contaba realmente y más importante que todo eso pudieron romper el bloqueo comunicacional impuesto por los Libertadores de Tatooine y se entablo conexión con el Imperio, descubriendo la cercanía de su flota y el inminente final del asedio.

No obstante esta efectividad en sus labores que mostró la esclava, algunas personas; entre ellas los mismos misteriosos cuatro invitados y Bib Fortuna; seguían considerando sospechosa la forma sigilosa con que actuaba la esclava y decidieron por sus propios motivos averiguar la verdadera razón de estas extrañas maneras en la joven.

Leia no era estúpida y se había dado cuenta del interés desbordado que tenían una notable cantidad de individuos para con ella y su extraña forma de comportarse. Pero la verdad le importaba tanto como la opinión que pudiese haber tenido un imperial en los "lejanos" tiempos de la Alianza Rebelde o lo que hubiese llegado a pensar Xizor acerca de ella en los aun más lejanos días de su lucha contra el Sol Negro. Era demasiado importante la tarea en la cual estaba empeñada como para permitir que el fisgoneo de unos cuantos personajes molestos se le atravesasen en el camino.

Había logrado suministrarle a los revolucionarios suficiente información como para desmantelar toda la red de espías pro-imperiales entre las fuerzas subversivas; había averiguado la fecha exacta de la llegada de los imperiales a Tatooine y la cantidad de fuerzas con la que dispondrían; logro sabotear la red de defensa de las torres, dejando incapacitada su operatividad automática, brindándole a los atacantes tiempo precioso para hacerse con el control de las mismas y/o destruir una gran cantidad de fuerzas de Jabba en el camino. Logro que inculparan de esta traición a uno de los más fieles y efectivos comandantes de los mercenarios de Jabba, causando su caída y posterior ejecución y para completar el listado de logros había destruido toda posibilidad de rehabilitar la capacidad de los collares de esclavitud de mantener en su sitio a los esclavos a la vez que lograba evitar que estos se levantaran al unísono al hacerles comprender que no había llegado el momento de la revancha.

El tener a su favor que Jabba creía que sus datos e informaciones facilitaban la detención de la ofensiva revolucionaria y ayudaban a recuperar el control de los hutt sobre Tatooine representaba, sin embargo, un arma de doble filo. Sabía que aparte de ella existían más agentes de la revolución infiltrados entre las fuerzas defensoras del Status Quo, pero no los conocía ni siquiera por referencias y estaba convencida que ellos creían (cosa que le convenía además) que había estado saboteando realmente los esfuerzos revolucionarios y defendiendo los intereses de Jabba. Su completa ignorancia de quienes eran los otros espías de los rojos impedía que en caso de ser descubierta pudiera tener la tentación de delatarlos y salvar el pellejo. Por otra parte los otros tampoco podían relacionarla con la inteligencia rebelde y desbaratar sus operaciones pro-rebelión.

Pero corría el riesgo de tener que enfrentar la ira de los infiltrados una vez se levantara el cerco y estos creyeran que la causa fundamental del fracaso había sido ella. Tener que enfrentar los ataques, quizás, mortales de los revolucionarios representaba una carga más sobre sus ya de por si pesadísimas responsabilidades.

Tenía que conseguir la manera más idónea para informar a Karyl y Mukmal del riesgo que estaba corriendo a manos de su propia gente y lograr que estos bajasen las órdenes pertinentes que impidieran una tragedia. La verdad no le importaba perecer, si de este modo conseguía la caída de la nefasta tiranía del Imperio y de los grandes grupos mafiosos. Pero caer a manos de la misma gente por la que estaba arriesgando todo, representaba algo demasiado duro y desagradable como para considerarlo dentro del rango de las posibilidades. Caer a manos de Boba Fett era tolerable, caer ante los espías de Karyl era impensable.

Su expresión se volvió más cautelosa de lo que ya estaba (si es que esto era posible) y se preparo para un encuentro muy desagradable cuando logro ver a través del rabillo del ojo que se acercaban Bib Fortuna y el ya pensado Boba Fett. A grandes pasos y a la derecha de la chica lograron darle alcance y le ordenaron detenerse. Cosa que esta acato sumisa de manera inmediata.

-Princesa –la interpelo burlescamente Fortuna- tengo una pregunta de vital importancia para usted y me agradaría sobremanera que tuviera pronta respuesta. Ante el silencio expectante de la joven esclava prosiguió: Me he enterado que una enorme proporción de los infantes enemigos que cayeron durante los últimos días durante esta batalla pertenecían a la Guardia Imperial, que seguían siendo fieles al Emperador y que su unión al motín formaba parte de un elaborado plan para reventar la insurrección desde adentro. ¿Quisiera saber como fue posible qué durante tanto tiempo nosotros desconociéramos esos detalles y la heroína que descubrió tantas cosas fuera incapaz de salvar a nuestros amigos?

-Vaya Fortuna, me sorprende que tu capacidad para utilizar esa porquería que tienes por cabeza sea tan limitada todos los días, sin excepción de ningún tipo. Me infiltre y descubrí su sistema de espionaje, sus códigos y sus planes; pero resulta evidente que no iban a ser tan estúpidos como para dejarnos constancia, si lográbamos descubrirlos, que conocían todos nuestros planes, incluyendo la presencia de los traidores. Pretendían darnos una sorpresa y una lección y es evidente que lo lograron. Además Bib ¿Tu no eres el jefe de los espías de Jabba? ¿Cómo fue que no te enteraste que Karyl y Mukmal eran partidarios de Trusnarx?

Una bofetada salvaje la hizo volver el rostro bruscamente y poner una expresión de dolor y rabia mal contenida. Bib le dijo:-Deberías tener más cuidado, esclava, al dirigirte a un superior. Soy la mano derecha de Jabba y tu solo eres una de tantas putas que el disfruta cuando lo desea. La próxima vez que te dirijas a mí lo harás con respeto o te atendrás a las consecuencias. ¡Entendido!

-Si señor, quedo claro. Pero deberías tener más cuidado en la forma como corriges a los esclavos. Después de todo, que crees que pensaría Jabba al encontrar su mercancía dañada por manos que no son las suyas, Mi Señor- dijo uniendo la sumisión con la más brutal ironía.

-La perra tiene razón Fortuna-intervino Fett-si Jabba se da cuenta que sus esclavas se encuentran dañadas sin que el haya dado la autorización, nos expondríamos a severas y terribles consecuencias. El es muy posesivo con lo que le pertenece, a menos que este de ánimos para otras cosas. Espera hasta oportunidades mejores, quizá tengas suerte y puedas vengarte a tu antojo.

-No te creía un cobarde Fett. Crees que esta esclava puede hablarnos como le de su regalada gana sin sufrir un correctivo aleccionador. Si se lo permitimos tendríamos problemas mayores de los que creer puedas. Esta perra es peligrosa y no podemos permitirnos mantenerla sin una vigilancia apretada o se nos descarriara.

-Qué pasa Fortuna te doy miedo; una vulgar esclava es capaz de arrebatarle el sueño a la poderosa mano derecha de Jabba. O es que sabes que tu cobardía fue tan visible para todo que temes que nuestro amo decida prescindir de los servicios de tan insignificante aliado, socio, mano derecha o como rayos pretendas hacerte llamar.

Otro violento manotazo estremeció el rostro de la prisionera y la forzó a volver la vista al otro extremo. Pero con lentitud casi sádica, fue retornando la vista, hasta que quedo a la par de los dos personajes que habían importunado su día. Mirándolos fijamente, les envío una sonrisa ladeada y siniestra que les hizo estremecer cada músculo y hueso de sus cuerpos. Dándoles la espalda afirmo: -Definitivamente he perdido demasiado el tiempo con mequetrefes de su calaña. Necesito realizar varias actividades que Jabba me encomendó. Me pregunto cual seria su reacción si se da cuenta que fui groseramente interrumpida en mi misión por dos ineptos que se jactan de ser sus favoritos. Una sonrisa surco su rostro al mirar la expresión de espanto que se formo en las caras de los esbirros. Un profundo desprecio hacia jala bolas de su calibre la envolvió e hizo más fuerte su resolución de aplastar esa banda de protervos bastardos y cobardes. Pronto lo haría.

Pero sabía que ese pronto no lo seria realmente. Todavía se encontraban sometidos a un violento y denodado asedio por parte de los revolucionarios y según sus informaciones estos no se retirarían hasta bien avanzado el día de mañana. Tenía que esperar para saber a ciencia cierta cuantas divisiones imperiales serían mantenidas permanentemente en Tatooine; cuando comenzaría la programada gran ofensiva final de los revolucionarios y si era verdad que estos estaban planificando una especie de mega trampa que representaría la debacle final de los imperiales.

Mientras estos datos no fueran adquiridos o confirmados, lanzar un levantamiento masivo de los esclavos del Borde Exterior y en especial de los de Tatooine representaría una temeridad y hasta una enorme irresponsabilidad. Si había aprendido algo durante su corta pero tremenda vida era que las revoluciones eran un juego asaz peligroso y que su triunfo o fracaso dependían de la capacidad de los líderes, incluso de los menores, para provocar el levantamiento, en el momento preciso.

Esto no significaba que no pudiera preparar todo lo necesario para estar adecuadamente preparados para cuando llegase el momento de ajustar cuentas. El equilibrio de poder, después de todo, acababa de ser aplastado de un manotazo. Aunque la fortaleza no hubiese caído ante el ataque de los Libertadores de Tatooine, Jabba se había mostrado incapaz de evitar la caída de Tatooine en manos de estos, se encontró imposibilitado de lanzar una contraofensiva más allá de los límites de su fortaleza y recuperar por sus propios medios el control del planeta y casi perdió el control de su mismísima plaza fuerte. Esto último solo evitado gracias a la proverbial llegada de los destructores imperiales.

Leia sabía, porque había llegado a conocer muy bien la naturaleza depravada y traicionera de los hutt, que los enemigos hutt de Jabba iban a intentar destruir el poderío de este, aprovechando la drástica caída del mismo por culpa del asalto de los rojos. Eran tan torpes y avariciosos que a pesar de la amenaza que para ellos significaba la revolución que propagaba Coruscant y a pesar de la presencia disuasiva del Imperio, se iban a enfrascar tarde o temprano en una sangrienta confrontación interna para repartirse los restos del quebrado poder de Jabba y mejor aún, apoderarse de todo y sucederlo en el trono como el más poderoso de todos los Señores Hutt del Crimen en toda la Galaxia.

Deteniendo sus cavilaciones se fijo en un par de figuras que la observaban con intensidad nada disimulada. La hembra humana y el macho twi`lek estaban juntos en uno de los pasillos del fuerte dando ordenes a un grupo bastante nutrido de soldados, compuestos por voluntarios civiles contrarrevolucionarios, y a la vez observaban detenidamente todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor y se aseguraban que nada escapara a su extremadamente atenta mirada. Ahora era ella el objeto de esta inspección, tan profunda que parecía penetrar hasta el alma. Incomoda en extremo decidió hablar con ellos y averiguar algo de tan extraños personajes; si es que podía lograr sacarles algo a estas personas tan extrañas e inquietantes.

-No se si cuando ustedes ven con esos ojos y esa intensidad salvaje con la que lo hacen se dan cuenta real de las cosas que acontecen a su alrededor, pero les puedo asegurar que todas las veces que me he puesto de rodillas y le he dado las gracias por sus atenciones a Jabba o a la porquería andante a la que me hubiese entregado mi amo en esos momentos eran actos completamente fingidos. No me gusta en lo más mínimo ser violada, así que les suplico encarecidamente que dejen de mirarme como lo hacen. Esto es apenas un poquito menos malo que las agresiones físicas y sexuales que sufro a manos del Hutt y sus secuaces.

-Tranquila princesa, si te observamos con tanto detenimiento es porque encontramos curioso la libertad con la que caminas últimamente por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Para ser una esclava pareces tener una amplia libertad de movimientos.

-Vaya chica, creo que te fallaron tus poderes de percepción. Y apunto a los techos y paredes del palacio, al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a los lados y a su espalda. Por lo menos 5 cámaras de vigilancia apuntaban a su persona y 4 esbirros de Jabba vigilaban sus movimientos constantemente.

Estoy más atrapada con la autoridad extraordinaria que me confirió Jabba que cuando solo era una simple esclava. Cosa que no he dejado de ser a pesar de mis atribuciones especiales. Soy solo una esclava siendo explotada en su máximo potencial, para beneficio del Señor del Crimen y de su maldito Imperio.

Con una sonrisa algo torva la hembra movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y comprensión y dijo: -Bueno dejemos esta temática para otra oportunidad. Me he dado cuenta que te encuentras en total desventaja con respecto a nosotros. Sabemos todo o casi todo de ti y tú ni siquiera conoces nuestros nombres. Me llamo Shennal y mi amigo y colega se llama Nil-Krall; somos comerciantes del Núcleo y nos dedicamos a recorrer las zonas del Borde Exterior y del Interior para aprovechar sus ricas mercancías.

-Shennal, tengo algo que preguntarte. ¿Me crees estúpida? No se si trabajan para el imperio o son independientes y actúan de acuerdo a sus intereses personales, pero puedes estar plenamente segura que no me gusta que me vean cara de idiota. Nadie que se dedique al tráfico de mercancías únicamente, es capaz de impartir órdenes de manera tan tajante y menos destilan de sus cuerpos y modos tales aires de poderío y determinación. Lo se muy bien, porque yo alguna vez también ejercí ese aire de todo lo puedo que sale por sus poros cada segundo.

-Y todavía lo haces querida, te lo garantizo. No hubieras durado ni un segundo dando órdenes a esta partida de malhechores, chusma pútrida y asquerosa, de no ser capaz de imponer tu voluntad. Tienes poder y eso lo detectan hasta los esbirros de Jabba o a pesar de sus ordenes no habrían aceptado tú voluntad tan de prisa.

Halagada por el cumplido y feliz de notar que existían personas capaces de notar sus cualidades a pesar de la degradación en la que había caído, la joven esclava no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se encargo de eliminar de inmediato al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Jabba se aproximaba lentamente por su espalda al sitio donde se encontraba hablando con los "comerciantes".

Sabiendo de antemano lo que más le convenía, giro sobre su cuerpo con agilidad y viendo que Jabba estaba a escasos pasos de donde se encontraban, procedió a postrarse de rodillas ante el. El gesto de sumisión no paso desapercibido para la grasienta babosa, que sonrió orgulloso por su éxito para domar a la fiera que tenía enfrente. Lo que si paso por alto, pero que los "comerciantes" fueron capaces de detectar hábilmente fue la expresión sardónica y cruel que apareció en el rostro de la esclava cuando se postro ante su "Amo y Señor". Preparaba algo, y era bien gordo. Se notaba a leguas de distancia para todo aquel que supiera ver en los disfraces de los demás y sonrieron satisfechos.

-Mi hermosa y dócil esclava, siempre esperando pacientemente las ordenes de su amo. No te preocupes no te decepcionare. Me informan que la flota imperial esta a punto de llegar y que los revoltosos-que de alguna manera se enteraron- están replegándose y levantando el asedio. Claro, como era de esperarse de esos salvajes han emprendido una tarea de destrucción y demolición implacable. Sus cañones, tanques y monoplazas lanzan nubes de rayos y proyectiles sobre toda la fortaleza y sus alrededores, volando los bunkers y arrasando las trincheras. Cubren su retaguardia y destruyen las fortalezas de la civilización para un próximo intento. Pero no habrá próxima vez; los destruiremos e impondremos el ejemplo.

Además tengo que decirte que para esta noche empezaremos los preparativos para celebrar la victoria de nuestra causa sobre los facciosos. Tú tienes un papel muy importante que desempeñar, así que espero que te mantengas muy saludable y hermosa. Vas a recibir una muy grata sorpresa. Un gran regalo como premio por tu fidelidad y talento, quedaras maravillada. Ja, ja, ja.

Plenamente conciente que Jabba esperaba alguna expresión de desagrado por su parte para proceder a burlarse de ella y regodearse de su poder y su victoria, impuso con gran energía control sobre su cuerpo, lo forzó a relajarse y contesto con una voz, que casi trasmitía alegría:- Mi amo sabe a la perfección que considero que todo lo que el haga con respecto a mi persona es totalmente valido y positivo y que cuenta con mi más absoluta aprobación, obediencia y sumisión.

La risa de gusto o mejor dicho el salvaje alarido proferido por la bestia pareció estremecer el enorme palacio. Se dio la vuelta y entre la carcajada de sus siervos y de toda su putrefacta caterva abandono la zona.

Trémula de ira y humillación no vengada Leia dijo: -Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, asquerosa podredumbre andante y entonces veremos quien ríe de última. Lo juro por Alderaan. De repente un estremecimiento sacudió todo el cuerpo de la pobre esclava al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Aterrorizada se volvió y miro desesperada a los "comerciantes" que se encontraban junto a ella y que estaba segura habían escuchado algo tan peligroso y tan subido de tono. La suplica se le escapo de los labios: -Por favor, yo no… No me… ¡Oh! La desesperación la consumía estaba casi sin notarlo toda temblorosa. Su indiscreción la había llevado al desastre.

Para su sorpresa la mano de Shennal se poso tranquilizadora sobre su hombro y le dijo: -Perdón, pero que se supone que no tenemos que decir, no comprendo de lo que hablas. Lo único que vi fue la respuesta adecuada que una esclava debe tener ante su Señor. Debes estar imaginando cosas. Acercándose a su oído le susurro: -Pero deberías ser más discreta con tu imaginación. No todos son sordos a esta clase de cosas y podrías meterte en líos. La próxima vez que imagines cosas, asegúrate que te encuentras sola Leia.

La esclava no pudo reprimir una sonrisa exultante y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, casi tan potente como las carcajadas de Jabba. Mirando agradecida a la extraña mujer se inclino realizando una genuflexión y afirmo: -Eternamente agradecida mi señora. Tiene todo mi aprecio y respeto. ¡Mil Gracias!

Y cogiendo camino se retiro del sitio en el que ya había perdido demasiado el tiempo y se retiro a sus aposentos. Tenía que prepararse para cualquiera que fuera la seguramente desagradable festividad de Jabba The Hutt. Su maldito y despreciable amo.

_Base revolucionaria_

El estrépito que provocaban las explosiones y las sacudidas, que semejaban terremotos, ante cada estampido, no cesaban y bastarían para volver loco de remate a cualquiera menos curtido en la crueldad y avatares de una guerra.

La arremetida era realizada con un vigor y una fiereza que no había sido utilizada antes, en todo el transcurso del asedio. Armas pesadas, escondidas en bunkers secretos del planeta fueron trasladadas en secreto tres noches atrás y despedazaban con su fuego las trincheras que circundaban la fortaleza. Bombas de tiempo eran colocadas al pie de las torres artilladas, y hechas explotar volando desde sus cimientos las torres y dejando sin protecciones externas la fortaleza. Y el propio palacio estaba siendo salvajemente golpeado por los disparos de los rebeldes provocando la destrucción de los bunkers artillados y de los muros de energía, masacrando grandes masas de tropas enemigas en el proceso. __

Pero tan feroz ataque no tenía por objeto conquistar la fortaleza de Jabba. De hecho la inmensa mayoría de las tropas asaltantes estaban recogiendo con rapidez, aunque con notable disciplina, todo el material de guerra empleado durante la batalla, a los muertos y heridos y se estaban comenzando a retirar y disolver, dispersándose por todo el planeta para establecer las bases guerrilleras con las que iban a mantener con vida la acción subversiva y socavar la autoridad del imperio.

El ataque se realizaba para cubrir la retirada de las fuerzas y para terminar de despedazar el poder de Jabba. En efecto, sin la protección de sus trincheras y torres Jabba tenía por Base de Operaciones un palacio desprotegido. Lanzar grandes masas de tropas en operaciones bélicas de envergadura respetable representaría un riesgo demasiado elevado para el bienestar de Jabba. Corría el riesgo de sufrir ataques contra sus posiciones que se encontrarían desguarnecidas y esto obligaría al Señor de los Hutt a mantener la mayor parte de sus efectivos en el seno de la fortaleza. Solo podría emprender operaciones que requirieran una relativa escasez de material y soldados, eliminando su capacidad para influir en los negocios de Tatooine; de lo contrario sería atacado por facciones rivales o por los revolucionarios.

Sin embargo la destrucción del poder efectivo de Jabba solo era una parte de las preocupaciones del momento para la comandancia revolucionaria. Si bien Jabba había dejado de ser un peligro real para los insurrectos de Tatooine, los imperiales se acercaban a gran velocidad y pasarían a representar el nuevo poder a vencer en la lucha por el predominio del planeta. No era sensato dejar pistas que le otorgaran al imperio ideas del paradero efectivo de los rebeldes. El cañoneo y los bombazos desintegraban, evaporaban, eliminaban las posibilidades de que estas pistas pudiesen ser halladas y ponían a los revolucionarios en capacidad para desafiar en condiciones aceptables a los nuevos amos de Tatooine y del Borde Exterior.

Se sabía con precisión perfecta la hora de llegada de los refuerzos imperiales y no había tiempo que perder. Los oficiales daban órdenes a gritos destemplados, los caudillos de las arenas utilizaban con el máximo poder sus estentóreos gritos y exigían a sus huestes que se replegaran con celeridad. Cada grupo impartía directrices enérgicas y muy bien calculadas, sin tregua ni descanso. Se aceleraba la retirada de las tropas y el embarque del material a ritmos impresionantes y se aumentaba a niveles frenéticos los bombardeos y cañonazos contra los mercenarios, impidiéndoles ir tras los revolucionarios.

Acababan de brindarle una lección de estrategia de la guerra, a los afamados mercenarios de Jabba, que con seguridad, no olvidarían jamás. Los habían expulsado de cada urbe de Tatooine, los barrieron en los combates a campo abierto, disolvieron sus divisiones blindadas y sus cuerpos de batalla aéreos, cercaron su fortaleza y las trincheras que la rodeaban, demolieron sus torres y por último fueron capaces de asaltar los propios muros del fuerte sin sufrir perdidas a tener en cuenta y despedazaron sus defensas. La única razón para no tomar la capital de Jabba era por la inminente llegada de los imperiales.

-¿Hacia donde nos retiraremos Karyl?-pregunto Mukmal-Hemos analizado toda una gama, bastante amplia de opciones, y aún no nos decidimos. Tenemos a los imperiales sobre nuestras cabezas. Mientras más rápido tomemos una determinación, más pronto estaremos capacitados para jaquear los esfuerzos de guerra del Imperio.

-Nuestra sede estará ubicada en las zonas desérticas que rodean Mos Easly. Durante los años de las guerras clones, un caballero Jedi organizo, y preparo para la guerra moderna a los desmañados Moradores de las Arenas. A pesar de su caída y del desbande de estos, sus conocimientos no se perdieron del todo y en los tiempos de la Rebelión espías de la resistencia construyeron con planos secretos y apoyo de algunos nativos una serie de bases subterráneas secretas y muy bien fortificadas. Los partidarios de la Revolución podemos fácilmente aprovechar y mejorar estas posiciones. Transformaremos las fortalezas en centros de mando para propagar la insurrección y desplomar al imperio.

Estaremos en capacidad de mantener el cerco contra las "ciudades" del planeta, ingresar en ellas cuando la situación lo requiera o permita, estar cerca de las posiciones de Jabba y de los imperiales e incluso si las tapaderas resultan lo suficientemente buenas sostendremos nuestros nexos con los revolucionarios del Núcleo y podremos coordinar con ellos la ofensiva general final.

Fieles a este plan los insurrectos se dispersaban por todas partes y avanzaban por túneles subterráneos difíciles, casi imposibles, de descubrir, a menos que conocieras de antemano el camino a seguir.

-Lancen una andanada de misiles contra los bunkers de artillería de la zona sur y golpeen las trincheras del sector norte con una lluvia de rayos de plasma. Vamos a terminar adecuadamente la tarea que vinimos a realizar y asegurarnos que el Imperio no consiga aliados de valía en esta parte de la galaxia.

El espectáculo fue aterrador; misiles y descargas de plasma pulverizaban las fortificaciones de los esbirros de Jabba y todo lo que hubiera dentro de estas. Los gritos de agonía, dolor y terror estremecían cada centímetro de la zona de combate. Solo gente muy curtida en los avatares de esa guerra prolongada y cruel podrían permanecer indiferentes a los chillidos bestiales de los guerreros calcinados. La desdicha para los mercenarios era, que los revolucionarios estaban tan bregados en las artes de la guerra y en las miserias que esta provoca como ellos mismos y no sentían ni un gramo de piedad por ellos o sus semejantes.

La oleada final se prolongo por más de dos horas y al finalizar el bombardeo podían verse gruesas brechas en los muros del palacio de Jabba. Malditos fueran los imperiales, sino estuvieran tan cerca habría la posibilidad de terminar con el tirano local allí mismo; pero dejarse llevar por los deseos resultaría fatal y haría peligrar el futuro de la insurrección, no solo en Tatooine, sino en todo el Borde Exterior.

Tres horas después que el último disparo fuera lanzado el campamento rebelde se encontró invadido por fuerzas mercenarias que intentaban averiguar por qué había cesado el incesante cañoneo. Frustrados fueron testigos de una amarga verdad. No quedaba ni un solo soldado revolucionario en toda el área del feroz asedio. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. La humillación era completa, ellos, los alguna vez todopoderosos siervos de Jabba, no habían logrado entrar en los dominios de los facciosos hasta que estos no se dignaron retirarse por su propia voluntad. No tenían más poder que el que los terroristas se dignaron mantenerles. Un temblor se apodero de todos los comandantes. Tiempos oscuros se cernían sobre las cabezas de los antaño amos del Borde Exterior.

_Palacio de Jabba 24 horas después._

La preocupación rondaba la cabeza de Leia desde la mitad del día. Aunque las primeras doce horas desde el fin del asedio habían sido de un ajetreo constante, realizando labores de limpieza y recolección de escombros, bien fuera personalmente o dándole ordenes al personal esclavo y laboral, Jabba le había ordenado posteriormente que dejara esas tareas para la chusma esclava, que ella tenia otras labores que atender y que procediera a arreglarse lo mejor posible. Quería que esa noche luciera como lo hiciera una impresionante princesa de Alderaan o mejor aún de Coruscant.

La mala espina ante semejante orden la persiguió durante todo el día. No comprendía que deseaba su amo con esa idea, pero estaba segura que las intenciones de Jabba por resaltar su feminidad y halagar su vanidad con una fiesta en su honor no podía tener un significado nada agradable para ella ni para la mayoría de los esclavos y obreros involucrados en la celebración.

Menos entusiasmada se mostró cuando los rumores acerca del plan de Jabba de ofrecerle, a los más renombrados invitados y lideres de los guerreros que soportaron el asedio, un premio exquisito y digno de ser utilizado por un espacio de tiempo muy prolongado; llegaron a sus oídos.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea que se estaba envolviendo como un regalo para el uso y disfrute del más "digno" de los machos birriondos que pululaban por la fortaleza del hutt. Porque aunque la llamaran engreída tenía el convencimiento que el premio exquisito y digno de ser usado era ella misma. Jabba la llamaba así constantemente para aumentar en ella la sensación de ser un objeto de su propiedad y ahora utilizaba esos mismos términos para afirmar que sus comandantes e invitados gozarían de todos los beneficios de tener a Jabba como su poderoso anfitrión.

Estremecida por la idea de ser una de las atracciones principales de la orgía que pretendía montar Jabba para celebrar su pirrica victoria e intentar impresionar a sus súbditos, aliados, y rivales; decidió que era tiempo de seguir con su política de recuperar poco a poco los pedazos y desechos de su existencia y romper de una vez por todas con el vicioso círculo de humillaciones, sufrimientos y vejaciones que se había visto forzada a tolerar durante tanto tiempo. Jabba iba a obtener su espectáculo, era inevitable por los momentos, pero ella no terminaría tan mal parada como de costumbre, pensó con determinación. La venganza llegaría más rápido de lo que supondría cualquiera y ella sería herramienta fundamental en la misma.

La sensación de asco que le recorría todo el cuerpo se acentuaba al percatarse de las miradas de lastima que le dirigían el resto de las esclavas con las que se tropezaba por los pasillos del palacio. Las más claras señales de piedad las encontró reflejadas en los rostros de las encargadas de atenderla durante su baño y al momento de comenzar a peinarse y vestirse. Odiaba profundamente que le tuviesen lastima y que la observaran como si fuera un Bantha degollado. Se sentía como la más indefensa de las criaturas de la creación cada vez que miraba los rostros de las esclavas y los siervos del castillo y oleadas de conmiseración se escapaban de los rostros de estas personas hacia ella.

Pero lo peor era descubrir, que a pesar del sufrimiento que había soportado, las torturas que tuvo que tolerar y todas las vejaciones a las que fue sometida durante este maldito cautiverio, era incapaz de aceptar impasible los rostros llenos de lascivia y sadismo de los socios, aliados y enemigos de Jabba presentes en la fortaleza. Para ser sinceros jamás tuvo que ser testigo de tanta bestialidad demostrada y reflejada en los rostros de nadie. Ni siquiera Jabba tenía el rostro tan repleto de maldad en los momentos en los que la violaba y demostraba su dominio sobre ella.

Toda esta gente estaba acostumbrada a demostrar su superioridad sobre las clases bajas con un barniz de civilización que ocultaba bien a las claras sus auténticos instintos. Incluso durante las orgías más salvajes, solo cuando el alcohol y los estupefacientes habían hecho efecto, sacaban su personalidad a relucir. Pero parecía que algo cambio en el ambiente, porque las festividades aun no daban comienzo, no se estaban repartiendo todavía ningún tipo de sustancias y ya la mayor cantidad de maldad y saña posible eran visibles sin el menor de los esfuerzos en cada parte del cuerpo de los invitados al festín orgiástico.

Al principio la confusión la embargo en su totalidad. No comprendía como estas personas, tan arrogantes y predispuestas a demostrar en todo momento su pretendida superioridad física y moral sobre sus esclavos, se encontraban tan al borde de la depravación más atroz y de dejar escapar su autentica naturaleza primitiva al primer instante que le demostrara la oportunidad.

Pero todas sus dudas quedaron prontamente aclaradas cuando escucho las palabras proferidas por dos de los más poderosos invitados de la fiesta: Gheeta y el gobernador Talmont. – Malditos sean esos terroristas, se atreven a devastar Coruscant, invaden todo el Núcleo y el Borde Interior, y además siembran el caos en los pacíficos territorios del Borde Exterior. No tienen vergüenza, desgraciados hijos de…

Leia no se intereso por seguir la conversación entre ambos sátrapas, todo le había quedado perfectamente claro: su sadismo desbordado estaba basado en un terror desmedido, no se sentían seguros, sentían que todo se les derrumbaba encima, que una fuerza que no podían ni sabían controlar los arrinconaba y amenazaba sus privilegios de una manera como nunca había sucedido anteriormente. Necesitaban demostrarse así mismos y a los demás que seguían siendo los amos y señores del lugar, que nada ni nadie podría retar y mucho menos eliminar su primacía. Y la mejor manera de hacer esto era cebándose sobre las personas que representaban esta amenaza: los trabajadores y los esclavos. Si estos se atrevían a levantarse y demostrarles que su poderío era finito, frágil y destruible; pues ellos les demostrarían a los de su condición que aun estaban en sus manos que esto era falso y les harían sentir su poder.

No era únicamente Leia la interesada en averiguar y observar el comportamiento y las conversaciones que mantenían los magnates y potentados presentes en la celebración montada por Jabba. Morek también mantenía una alerta constante sobre cada individuo presente en las zonas del palacio que iba recorriendo y se enteraba por sus palabras o por su comportamiento de las intensiones e intereses de los inescrupulosos huéspedes del tirano.

Su vida y la de sus camaradas dependían de ello. Después de todo era completamente falso que fuera uno de los más poderosos jefes mercenarios de toda la región conocida como Borde Exterior, y que su ferocidad se equiparara con la de Boba Fett. En realidad podía jactarse de contar con el ejército mercenario más descomunal de la galaxia y de representar uno de los poderes facticos más impresionantes que existiesen en el Imperio.

Su capacidad como estratega y táctico militar podía equipararse a la de Vader, Thrawn y los miembros del Comité de los Seis y tenía un amplio registro de hazañas para demostrarlo. Habían sido el y su maquinaria de asesinos la encargada de aplastar la Rebelión de Corellia ocurrida 5 años atrás. Sus fuerzas detuvieron el Golpe de Estado que hacía 2 años habían intentado los integrantes de la Fuerza de Elite de la Guardia Imperial. Y para completar, al mismo tiempo que Vader destruía a la columna vertebral de la Rebelión pro-jedi en Tatooine y salvaba la vida de Jabba, el destruía totalmente 10 brigadas de la Flota Rebelde en Abregado-rae.

En la actual catástrofe que se cernía sobre la galaxia era extraordinariamente delicado y de la más vital importancia conseguir socios adecuados que no te ensartaran un puñal de energía o te descargaran un blaster. En especial ahora que se había convertido en uno de los principales objetivos de los lideres revolucionarios.

En efecto, sus tropas habían estado sufriendo horribles cantidades de bajas en los últimos meses como jamás se vio en la necesidad de padecer. En las batallas innumerables en las que su vasto ejército participo, las bajas nunca superaban el 10% del total de sus efectivos. Su poderosa tecnología y sus capacidades de combate debidas a un entrenamiento feroz, permitían que les infligieran daños perturbadores al enemigo sin ellos padecer castigos semejantes. Pero en la Batalla de Coruscant, el 75% de sus efectivos; en Corellia el 85%, y en Tatooine hasta la mitad del total de toda su fuerza de combate habían resultado exterminadas.

Al principio considero que las bajas en Coruscant se debieron a la intensidad y salvajismo con las que se combatió en cada calle y edificio del enorme planeta. Pero la saña con la cual Liandra ordeno el ataque contra los mercenarios en Corellia y el desborde de fuerzas pesadas con las cuales sus posiciones fueron asaltadas le indicaron que los revolucionarios sabían a la perfección lo que hacían y que tomaron la determinación de eliminar a las fuerzas que tanto daño habían provocado a los trabajadores de la Galaxia a lo largo de los años.

Que el ataque desmedido fue realizado adrede y que los colectivistas conocían a la perfección al enemigo que pretendían destruir y cual era su líder se demostró con los dos mensajes que en los últimos meses le llegaron a sus manos. Le advertían que se había estado buscando un enemigo que no le convenía tener; que un poder nuevo y determinado estaba decidido a reparar los desastres del pasado y que aplicaría medidas implacables contra todas las fuerzas que se atrevieran a plantarle cara al Proletariado en su Asalto al Cielo. Que se quedara quieto sin ejercer oposición contra la Revolución en curso y se limitarían a aplicar las medidas adecuadas para el bienestar de los trabajadores en las zonas bajo su influencia. Que peleara y entonces la Revolución lo perseguiría y lo destruiría como había demostrado que era capaz de hacerlo en Coruscant, Corellia, los territorios Fallen y en Abregado-rae.

Las batallas desastrosas y los mensajes le hicieron comprender que necesitaba replegar sus efectivos y reconcentrarlos rápidamente. Para ello ordeno la retirada de los mercenarios a sus órdenes de todas las fortalezas públicas o secretas que mantuvieran en el Núcleo o en el Borde Interior y que empezaran su emplazamiento en posiciones fortificadas del Borde Exterior.

Pero esta disposición entrañaba una serie de nuevas dificultades muy serias y riesgosas que ponían en peligro la subsistencia misma de su poderosa maquinaria. Los imperiales y los sátrapas del Borde Exterior no verían con buenos ojos la aparición de una fuerza de combate, capaz de regir su propia Satrapía, en sus dominios. Preveía dos situaciones particularmente graves para sus intereses: O bien mantenía sus tropas desperdigadas en los planetas principales de la Galaxia y eran destruidas paso a paso por los insurrectos. O, como estaba haciendo, las replegaba y concentraba, demostrando así la magnitud de su autentico poderío y se veía en la forzosa necesidad de entrar en duelo de astucia y brutalidad contra sus propios "aliados".

Lo terrible de la situación estribaba en que si el Imperio derrotaba a la Revolución, inmediatamente después se lanzaría como jauría de bestias feroces contra cualquier maquinaria de combate demasiado grande como para representar un agente benigno en el cuerpo galáctico. Y el entraba en esa categoría y se estaba viendo forzado a demostrarlo sin tapujos. Si en cambio Trusnarx, Liandra y sus camaradas lograban mantener el empuje brutal de la Insurrección y arrasaban con las viejas estructuras se empeñarían en asegurar su supremacía en cada rincón de la galaxia y su enorme ejército mercenario sería un bocado demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo escapar. Y como había descubierto amarga y terriblemente enfrentarse a los colectivistas y su Comité Militar Revolucionario o Comité de los Seis no era nada divertido ni mucho menos fácil.

Tenía que conseguir establecer alianzas más sólidas que las que poseía en esos momentos y garantizar aunque fuera de forma precaria una especie de equilibrio que le permitiera sobrevivir ganase la guerra quien la ganase. Para ello debía conseguir aliados en ambos extremos del espectro político y formalizar pactos de apoyo que se tendrían que ejecutar una vez finalizada la guerra que destrozaba la galaxia.

Concretando ese pensamiento aprovecho que Leia cruzaba a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia para interpelarla y conocer tanto su estado de ánimo como sus próximos planes y movimientos. Después de ver como había defendido la fortaleza de los ataques rebeldes y su capacidad de liderazgo no le parecía mala idea intentar pactar con ella. A pesar de su actual estado de servidumbre, podría llegar a ser una valiosa aliada.

-Vaya que irrespetuosa se ha vuelto princesa. Acaso el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza y es incapaz de saludar con la propiedad que se merecen a los amigos y socios. Pensé que teníamos una relación especial.

-¡Ja! Esto si que es cinismo. Me reclama que no haya dirigido mi atención hacia su persona por un momento, cuando usted evadió mi persona durante todo el tiempo que duro el cerco excepto por motivos relacionados directamente con la guerra. No cree que en vez de reclamarme con tanto esmero Morek, debería más bien pedirme perdón por su horrible descortesía.

-¿Y que esperaba que hiciera? Ponernos a departir alegremente como si estuviéramos en un festín de la creme de la creme de la sociedad imperante, en vez de estar siendo sometidos a un demoledor bombardeo y a un constante asalto por parte de los facciosos pro-revolucionarios. Creo que usted sabe mi bella dama que hay momentos para la diversión y otros para las responsabilidades apremiantes.

-No me vengas con discursos baratos Morek. Hace 24 horas que no estamos bajo asedio. Los revoltosos ya han retirado la totalidad de sus efectivos y no hay peligro próximo de sufrir una nueva oleada de asaltos. Los únicos que podrían tener intenciones de atacar y proseguir la batalla a pesar de todos los riesgos son los Moradores de las Arenas y ni siquiera ellos son tan estúpidos para desencadenar un ataque a gran escala contra un poder rival, sin contar con aliados poderosos. Y en estos momentos el único aliado poderoso con el que cuentan, los revolucionarios, no pretende tomar la iniciativa hasta estar seguro que Coruscant podrá poner en juego para apoyarlos grandes masas de fuerza y recursos voluminosos.

-Puede que cuentes con razón en tus quejas. Pero también es verdad que ellos no son los únicos peligros a los cuales nos estamos enfrentando. Tenemos enemigos más cercanos y para nuestros intereses más peligrosos que los revolucionarios o los nativos del planeta.

-Tus palabras me tienen confundida. No solo por lo enigmáticas que resultan, sino por la fuerza o intensidad del volumen con el que fueron pronunciadas. Apenas pude escuchar tus susurros. Temes a algún enemigo en el seno de la fortaleza y pretendes hacerme creer que tu enemigo representa una amenaza también para mi persona. Francamente, me parece idiota que intentes involucrarme en tus disputas por el poder contra tus rivales mercenarios. No estoy interesada en verme envuelta en una guerra interna, además de la guerra que azota la Galaxia.

-Vamos princesa, sabes tan bien como yo que la llegada de la guarnición imperial a Tatooine nos perjudica gravemente a ambos. La debilidad de Jabba nos deja en una posición bastante vulnerable ante los depredadores que el Imperio va a traer consigo.

Puedes estar segura que las hordas de saqueadores y aprovechadores imperiales que se encuentran en camino no van a tener escrúpulos para reducirnos a meras partículas insignificantes si así le conviene a los planes de los aprendices de mandamases.

-¿Y que propones para detener tan amenazadora perspectiva? ¿Una alianza entre tu y yo, quizás? Aun en el supuesto negado que aceptara formalizar algún tipo de pacto contigo. ¿Por qué debería aceptar una propuesta tan descabellada? ¿En que me beneficiaría a mí indisponerme contra los grandes Señores de la Guerra y contra los Almirantes Imperiales, para fortalecer tu posición personal en esta guerra entre satrapías?

-Deberías aceptarla, porque poseo los recursos necesarios para moverme entre los buitres de este cementerio gigantesco con gracia y energía, además de con posibilidades ciertas de razonable victoria. Te vi comandar las tropas que protegían esta fortaleza con una maestría digna de un Lord de la Guerra, y en los conflictos que se avecinan eso podría resultar sumamente provechoso para mi propio ejército mercenario. Y en cuanto a los beneficios para ti resulta más que evidente que no te caería nada mal escapar de la servidumbre perpetúa en la que estas sumida y pelear a mi favor te traería esa tan ansiada libertad que añoras.

-También podría traerme una lenta y mortal agonía en manos de los torturadores especializados de Jabba o de los Imperiales. Me estas proponiendo que me arriesgue a traicionar a Jabba y conspirar en contra de la autoridad de los Imperiales. Y esto a pesar que sabes con perfecta claridad que golpeados y asolados como están por la gran ofensiva de los revolucionarios, los Hutt y el Imperio siguen siendo la única autoridad legal y presuntamente legítima de estas vastas regiones. ¿Qué garantías tiene mi persona de no sufrir consecuencias peores de las que en estos momentos estoy soportando si me uno a tu santa cruzada mercenaria?

A pesar de las palabras que escapaban de sus labios, una sonrisa mental se dibujaba en su imaginación. La propuesta de Morek encajaba a la perfección en los planes de la Princesa-esclava. Si quería zafarse de la opresión en la que la mantenía Jabba con la mayor probabilidad de triunfo, tenía que conseguirse aliados de valía diferentes a los agentes que los revolucionarios pudieran tener en las huestes gubernamentales. No podía dar a conocer su verdadero carácter de espía de los insurrectos, porque no sabia quienes podían ser sus aliados y quienes dobles agentes pro imperiales. Eso amenazaría su seguridad y la de los alzados, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una tragedia de esa magnitud cayera entre los posibles salvadores de la Galaxia.

Aliarse con un hombre como Morek, del que había averiguado datos que desmentían tajantemente que fuera un simple mercenario con un ejército privado voluminoso, representaría el punto de apoyo ideal para liberarse del yugo de Jabba y continuar su constante labor de zapa en el seno de los defensores del Status Quo. Pero también sabía que para poder cooperar con Morek tendría que estar unida a el permanentemente y dejar de ser la esclava siempre "dispuesta" de la babosa Hutt. Y según los patrones de comportamiento y las costumbres existentes entre los esclavistas y los Señores del Crimen solo había una forma en la cual podría lograr su cometido. Cómo se liberaría posteriormente de las consecuencias de esta maniobra era algo que se encargaría de solucionar a posteriori.

Con estas ideas en la cabeza, se volvió a dirigir a Morek (el cual la observaba con detenimiento preguntándose que estaría pensando) y le espeto a bocajarro: -¿Qué te parece si le haces una propuesta a Jabba? Una que no este en condiciones de rechazar. Tú fuiste el mejor de los comandantes militares que defendieron esta plaza durante el asedio montado por los rebeldes. Sin ti y tus fuerzas lo más seguro es que las tropas imperiales, hubieran encontrado el cadáver de los Hutt y sus acólitos en vez de la calida bienvenida que le tenemos planeada. Alguien con semejante currículo tiene sobrados derechos para pedir e incluso exigir su premio sin que nadie pudiera reprochárselo y mucho menos negárselo.

Extrañado por estas palabras y sin saber que se proponía la princesa pregunto: -¿Y qué podría exigirle a Jabba, que represente una recompensa adecuada por mis meritos y que no pueda serme negado? ¿Y cómo podría eso resolver nuestra situación y darte la oportunidad para darle el visto bueno a nuestra alianza?

La respuesta de la joven esclava lo dejo pasmado de asombro y desconcierto: -A mí.

-A ti-exclamo repleto de sorpresa- ¿cómo que a ti? Esta broma no se en como nos puede beneficiar.

-No es ninguna broma. Hablo con seriedad completa. O crees que me estaría ofreciendo yo misma en bandeja de oro a alguien a quien apenas conozco si estuviera hablando en son de chanza. Resulta muy sencillo de explicar. Jabba pretende entregarme como regalo al mejor postor, a alguno de sus socios, sean del planeta o de algún otro rincón de la galaxia. Esto lo realiza por dos razones: Demostrar ante sus amigos que es tan poderoso, que a pesar del ataque revolucionario y la devastación que este provoco, puede ser tan "generoso" como siempre con sus "amigos del alma". Y demostrarme a mi que pese a distinguirme en la batalla recién culminada, sigo siendo tan de su propiedad como lo he sido desde el día que me capturo y que no se me pueden subir los humos, porque le pertenezco, soy suya, y puede hacer conmigo como mejor le plazca.

Pero a ese juego podemos jugar varios. De todas las personas que van a estar localizadas en el palacio, tu eres la más meritoria y poderosa de todas. Que te presentes ante Jabba cuando me este ofreciendo como regalo a sus amigos y declares que estas dispuesto a poseerme y me deseas de forma inmediata y solo siendo terriblemente ciego o estúpido Jabba se atrevería a negarse a tu solicitud.

Apartando que tu fama de ser el Mercenario y Caudillo de la Guerra más fiero de todo el Imperio; tan solo por detrás de Boba Fett, representaría un más que adecuado aliciente para los planes de Jabba para conmigo. Quien mejor que alguien de tu temple y ferocidad para mantener sumisa a la princesa esclavizada y asegurarse que su renovada valía político-militar no se le suba a la cabeza y pretenda hacerse valer por encima de sus amos, tal cual lo hacen los salvajes proletarios de Coruscant y el resto de los mundos del anárquico Núcleo Galáctico.

-Y qué te hace suponer que yo no pretenda sacar ventaja de los beneficios que semejante trato me depararían. Eres una mujer muy hermosa y yo soy un hombre sano y fuerte. Quizás pretenda sacar provecho total de la situación.

-Si te refieres a los derechos que un traspaso temporal de dueño te otorga sobre mi vida y mi cuerpo, puedo asegurarte que no tienes que preocuparte por reclamar absolutamente nada. Los traspasos de posesiones, Jabba se encarga de supervisarlos personalmente junto con su corte. Es decir, para asegurarse que todo no sea un montaje, tenemos que mantener relaciones intimas frente a todos los presentes, estableciendo así que realmente la posesión se ha consumado y tu eres mi nuevo dueño. Y en cuanto a si estoy de acuerdo con semejante cosa, debes recordar que soy yo la que te esta haciendo la propuesta. Cuando tuve plena seguridad de los planes de Jabba decidí que ya que no había forma de zafarse de estos planes sin provocar consecuencias aun peores para mi persona, yo seria quien decidiría cual sería el hombre que tomaría posesión de mi persona.

Ya que no puedo, por los momentos, dejar de ser un juguete en las manos de estos capos de baja estofa; por lo menos voy a determinar por mi misma quien va a gozar de mi cuerpo, y asegurarme de conseguir los máximos beneficios posibles de la transacción realizada. Desde que te conocí en Mos Easley, me gustaste sobre manera, tienes inteligencia, habilidad, cultura, valentía y poder y se que no te soy indiferente. Si tengo que pasar por toda esta mierda por lo menos pretendo disfrutar yo también en la medida de lo posible y estoy convencida que la relación en cuestión nos beneficiara y agradara a ambos en todos los terrenos en los que nos involucremos; tanto dentro como fuera de la alcoba.

-Ante tan esplendida explicación de nuestras mutuas obligaciones y notables satisfacciones, como podría rechazar semejante propuesta. Cuenta conmigo en todo lo que consideres necesario, amada mía.

Estrechándose las manos con energía para cerrar el pacto y despidiéndose con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros, ambos personajes se separaron y se encaminaron hacia los aposentos oficiales para jugar sus respectivos papeles en la farsa que Jabba pretendía montar en poco tiempo.

_3 horas más tarde. Salón principal del Palacio de Jabba._

Era repulsivo presenciar los niveles de abyección en los que estaban sumidos los autoproclamados Lores del Borde Exterior. Las ansias de descargar sus frustraciones, iras, y miedos más profundos sobre los cuerpos de sus esclavos se palpaba en el ambiente con la nitidez de una holoproyección perfecta. La suciedad de los deseos desenfrenados de los potentados presentes resultaba tan dura como si de un tolete de carne para parrilla se tratara; podría cortarse con un sable de luz Jedi con notable facilidad.

La forma como veían atentamente cada movimiento de las esclavas, e incluso de los esclavos presentes, mostraba a las claras el ansia revanchista de los Grandes Amos del Borde Exterior. Casi no podían contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre los cuerpos de los individuos subyugados para vengar en ellos las afrentas recibidas de parte de los revolucionarios y así recuperar la sensación de ser los poderosos y dueños del lugar.

El único motivo por el cual se abstenían de dar rienda suelta a sus perturbadoras fantasías sádicas, resultaba ser la férrea disciplina que Jabba imponía en el seno de su Imperio. Y por debilitado que pudiera estar por la brutal arremetida de los partidarios del Nuevo Estado Obrero de Coruscant, seguía representando dentro de los limites del Borde Exterior una fuerza a tomar en cuenta; tanto para los grandes negocios como para las más nimias trivialidades personales.

Después de todo, Jabba era una de las pocas autoridades en el Sector que mantenía una fuerza militar. Maltrecha y casi desmontada por completo, pero era más que lo que poseían otros Señores Hutt y jerarcas locales, los cuales habían visto reventada toda su estructura de poder y terminado convertidos en viles mendigos de la caridad del Hutt.

Además todos sabían que en cuanto Jabba hubiese concluido la farsa que tenía dispuesta para Leia Organa, daría autorización para que la chusma presente tuviera vía libre para desahogar todas sus frustraciones y deseos reprimidos sobre la trémula carne de sus victimas.

La princesa-esclava pensaba en esos momentos si había actuado correctamente al evitar que la masa de los esclavos hubiera tomado las armas y destruyendo a los presentes, fugarse y unirse a las tropas insurrectas. Lo único que la conforto y la hizo darse cuenta que había obrado adecuadamente fue recordar la conversación que mantuvo con un grupo de esclavas que estaban al tanto de la incapacidad de los Hutt de exterminar a los esclavo por medio de los collares, ya que estos estaban desactivados, gracias a las acciones de los revolucionarios.

_**Flash back **_

Intranquila por lo que se le venía encima y por la conversación mantenida con Morek, Leia decidió pasar un tiempo en las cocinas del Palacio para tomar un respiro y despejar su mente de toda la inmundicia que se avecinaba con fuerza inexorable. Para su sorpresa se encontró con estas ocupadas por un trío de esclavas muy conocidas por Leia: Lania, Mixlerva y Aayla. Lo raro no era solo encontrarlas allí en vez de en el Salón de Fiestas del Hutt preparadas para ser el plato fuerte en el hartazgo de carne de esclava que los Lores pretendían darse. ¡No! Lo más extraño es que parecían estar esperándola. Parecían saber que ahora faltando tan solo una hora para el comienzo del evento principal, ella estaría ahí buscando de alguna manera y de algún lugar fuerzas para soportar la parte que le tocaba en la monumental farsa del Lord del Crimen.

La primera en hablar fue Lania, la cual siempre parecía actuar como portavoz y líder del grupo de esclavas que servían en los dominios del Hutt. Leia había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para darse cuenta del influjo que esta ejercía sobre los demás integrantes del cuerpo de servicio del tirano, hembras y machos por igual. El respeto y admiración que estos sentían por Lania era más que evidente; por lo menos si uno sabía ver adecuadamente. Leia estaba convencida que el apoyo y la obediencia que los esclavos y esclavas le demostraron durante el asedio a ella, se debía no solo a su temple recién recuperado y a sus capacidades de mando redescubiertas, sino a la simpatía que Lania había logrado despertar en los esclavos por la persona y la causa de Leia.

-Hola, Princesa, ¿cómo te encuentras? A fin de cuentas toda esta fiesta es en tu honor. Me imagino que muy halagada por la demostración de cariño de Jabba y su corte por haberlos salvado de los revoltosos.

-Muy gratas tus palabras Lania. Me hace feliz que mi dicha te llene de contento. Pero no me demuestres envidia. Después de todo ustedes también van a tener una parte muy importante en las festividades, siendo agasajadas y homenajeadas por los Grandes y Honorables Lores del Borde Exterior una y otra vez. __

La preocupación y amargura que desprendía la voz de Leia era demasiado profunda como para pasar desapercibida por sus compañeras de infortunio. Sabían que iban a vivir uno de los más desagradables momentos de sus vidas, pero no era la primera vez que tendrían que soportar los maltratos y atenciones indeseadas de sus amos. Algo se les escapaba y decidieron averiguarlo sin rodeos:

-¿Qué te pasa? No es la primera ni será la última vez que tengamos que soportar lo que se nos viene encima. Desde que te recuperaste de tu hundimiento no te habíamos visto así. Trata de calmarte o terminaras proporcionando a Jabba y los suyos más de lo que estés dispuesta a entregarles.

-Me estoy preguntando si fue buena idea detener los planes de los esclavos para acabar con nuestros amos de una vez por todas con un levantamiento interno durante el asedio. Quizás debí permitir que reventaran a los malditos sátrapas que tenemos encima y salir de toda esta mierda de una vez por todas. En vez de eso, yo estoy a punto de salir de esta miseria, mientras ustedes se quedan aquí, porque yo no permití que fuera de otra forma. Se me antoja demasiado egoísta.

-Primero, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que alzarse en esos momentos traería más mal que bien. Aunque hubiésemos logrado acabar con los Lores que se refugiaban en la Fortaleza, nos tendríamos que haber enfrentado a los imperiales y no tenemos la organización ni preparación para ello. Nos hubiésemos negado a aprender, demasiado dedicados a saquear y arrasar con todo para vengar las afrentas pasadas y los imperiales nos hubiesen atrapado y destruido con la misma facilidad que a un mosquito sin alas.

Segundo, tus planes para abandonar la esclavitud a manos de Jabba y vivir en el exterior; quizás fuera del planeta y todo; es un acto aceptable y justificado, nadie tiene que vivir en esta podredumbre y aguantar todo lo que tú has vivido, sin intentar algo al respecto. Además, Morek nos parece una opción más que adecuada. Tiene el poder y la determinación para hacerse valer frente a cualquiera, inclusive los imperiales y los hutt. Y sabemos que siempre protege lo que le pertenece y dado que tu vas a pasar a sus manos, es razonablemente seguro que utilizara todo el poder que es capaz de proyectar para mantenerte segura; sino por ti, por su propio y arrogante ego de Macho Alpha galáctico.

La sorpresa no podía borrarse del rostro de Leia. No solo le estaban dando permiso para irse, dejándolas abandonadas a su suerte, sino que conocían al dedillo sus planes y los aprobaban al 100%, casi con los mismos argumentos esgrimidos por ella misma.

-No tengo idea de cómo averiguaron lo de Morek y mi escape "legal" de esta putrefacta fortaleza, y no quiero saberlo, sería sumamente peligroso. Significa mucho para mí que me brinden su aprobación y apoyo. Pero no veo la razón del salvaje entusiasmo que parecen destilar por cada poro del cuerpo. La situación de ustedes no va a mejorar para nada. Contrario a lo que opinan lo que va a ocurrir hoy va a ser peor que cualquier cosa que hayamos padecido antaño. Se quieren vengar de la afrenta sufrida a manos de los colectivistas y nosotras estamos a mano para la revancha. Y en cuanto a mí, lo único que va a pasar es que voy a pasar de manos de un amo a otro. Más tolerable y agradable a la vista que el anterior, pero amo a fin de cuentas.

-Querida, te podemos asegurar que sabemos a la perfección cuales son las intenciones de los pervertidos depredadores que nos están esperando para abalanzarse sobre nosotras. Así que, no te preocupes, porque sabemos exactamente hacia donde nos estamos dirigiendo. En cuanto a ti, es posible que sea verdad que estas pasando de un dueño a otro, pero no puedes negar que resulta mucho mejor ser la esclava de alguien tan bien plantado como Morek que de una porquería mafiosa como Jabba.

Las risas de las jóvenes esclavas fueron estruendosas y ayudaron a calmar en la princesa la angustia que la embargaba. Cuando cesaron de reírse, se presento el acolito favorito de Jabba, Bib Fortuna y les ordeno apurarse, dado que las estaban esperando. Sonriendo entre ellas para darse fuerzas para soportar lo que les ocurriría en breve, tomaron rumbo al Salón donde las esperaban los repugnantes Gangsters estelares.

_**Fin del Flashblack.**_

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas con avidez en ella. Después de todo, ya todos sabían que ella representaba el premio principal en las festividades por la Victoria sobre los partidarios de Coruscant. Los Lores se preguntaban casi con desesperación cual de ellos obtendría el jugoso premio y por cuanto tiempo podrían conservarlo y gozarlo, sin trabas ni restricciones de ningún tipo.

Jabba que quería aumentar la sensación de perversión de la fiesta y la indefensión de la esclava decidió afirmar astuta y torvamente:-Ya se que todos los presentes ansían recibir el gran premio del que se ha estado hablando a lo largo de las últimas horas, pero creo que mis breves palabras solo interrumpirán un momento muy corto y que este se vera gratamente reparado por la satisfacción de la medida que voy a tomar.

En primer término declaro que aquel que logre la posesión de la esclava Leia Organa de Alderaan podrá disfrutarla por tiempo indeterminado. Será de su exclusiva propiedad y cuando se canse de ella podrá devolvérmela, regalársela a otro o si lo considera más beneficioso para sus intereses, podrá efectuar una transacción de compra-venta y recuperar cualquier inversión que considere que haya tenido que realizar para la manutención de la esclava.

En segundo lugar creo conveniente que no sea mi persona la más adecuada para solventar quien pasaría a ser propietario de esta exquisita inversión. Creo oportuno realizar alguna especie de competencia o sorteo para descubrir quién es más digno de poseer a la hembra. O sea que sean ustedes mismos quienes determinen el nuevo dueño de la afamada Leia Organa de Alderaan.

Carcajadas estrepitosas celebraron la barbarie de Jabba. Inmediatamente después que cesaron las mismas, una feroz disputa estallo entre los concurrentes para debatir cual resultaría el método más idóneo para adquirir la posesión de la esclava. Lo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba; o por lo menos eso creía la mayoría fue la inesperada intervención de la propia disputada en el conflicto para hacer conocer su parecer acerca del problema:

-Se que no soy otra cosa que una vil esclava, pero dado que mi participación, por humilde que resultase, fue determinante para frenar en seco el avance de los insurrectos; y dado también que soy el objeto a disputar, creo que sería pertinente escuchar mi parecer al respecto. Sobretodo porque creo que nadie va a tener argumentos racionales o materiales para desestimar, rebatir o destruir mi propuesta.

Todas las miradas volvieron a concentrarse en la esclava. Unos con franca lujuria; otros con diversión por su atrevimiento de hablar sin autorización y aun peor, proponer ideas a sus señores y otros con franca furia despreciativa y arrogante asco.

Jabba, más divertido que cualquier otro de los presentes, y ebrio por su aplastante triunfo sobre la Revolución (demostración de su enorme capacidad de autoengaño) decidió demostrar su vasta indulgencia y le otorgo a Leia el derecho a exponer su razonamiento y presentar su propuesta.

-Si no entendí mal lo que el Gran y Magnifico Jabba a determinado, yo debería pertenecer al más capaz, hábil y poderoso de sus campeones. No veo la razón por la cual deba realizarse una competencia o sorteo para determinar una cuestión que esta clara para cualquier persona que este dispuesta a ser honesta y tenga comprensión de lo que su existencia vale.

Durante el asedio hubo una persona que demostró tener todas las cualidades que intentamos que los posibles competidores desenvuelvan ahora. Una persona que tanto dentro de la fortaleza como en las trincheras demostró poseer don de mando, valentía y arrojo; amén de una notable capacidad de combate, conocimientos militares y un poderoso aparato de guerra propio.

En cambio muchos de los que pretenden poseerme ahora se pasaron la mitad del asedio temblando de pánico y la otra mitad escondidos debajo de sus camas. Si en algo valen los esfuerzos que realice a favor del Gran Jabba, le ruego que no haga pasar un mal rato intentando entregarme a una sabandija indigna de tenerme y me de a alguien que demostró tener las cualidades suficientes para hacerse valer e imponerse frente a todos sus rivales y enemigos.

Y antes que pregunten de quien estoy hablando, la respuesta esta más que clara: hablo de Morek y reto a cualquiera de los presentes a que desmientan mis palabras. Con argumentos validos o con hechos, aquí y ahora. A menos claro que tengan miedo y prefieran dejarlo así.

Los murmullos llenos de indignación de casi todos los presentes no tardaron en salir expelidos de las bocas de estos y prontamente pasaron a convertirse en elevadas y obscenas expresiones de protesta y desprecio. La furia los inundaba, sentían que una miserable esclava estaba intentando burlarse de ellos y que además los estaba menospreciando como representantes del sexo masculino. Estaba mostrando claramente su preferencia por uno de los presentes, dejando claro que para ella los demás no eran lo suficientemente viriles como para enfrentarse a su elegido.

Varios de ellos se levantaron; pero tal como se lo esperaba Leia, no para enfrentarse a Morek y aceptar el reto lanzado, sino para intentar castigarla a ella por su atrevimiento y desprecio por su virilidad.

El único problema para los alborotadores estribaba en que Jabba también actuó como ella esperaba que actuara el Hutt cuando viera su aún propiedad a punto de ser agredida por unos cobardes rastreros como aquellos. Irguiéndose en toda su imponente masa rugió una orden que nadie se atrevió a desobedecer: -Deténganse inmediatamente o sufrirán las consecuencias. E inmediatamente después procedió a dictar su veredicto ante el acontecimiento ocurrido.

-Todos aquí han demostrado ser indignos de poseer el regalo que les ofrecí tan generosamente, con excepción de un solo hombre que mantuvo la cabeza fría y se hizo dueño de la situación mientras todos ustedes perdían la cabeza y desprotegían sus espaldas. Y ese no es otro que la elección de mi inteligente y bella esclava, Morek el Grande. Mientras ustedes malditos estúpidos se empeñaban en gritarse unos a los otros y amenazaban a ¡Mi Esclava! Morek hizo que sus hombres los rodearan a ustedes y sin que se dieran cuenta, también los posiciono para que protegieran a su nueva esclava permanente.

Tal como Jabba decía, todo el Salón del Palacio estaba ocupado por guerreros altamente experimentados y fuertemente armados. Apuntaban ligera pero mortalmente a los posibles rivales de Morek y protegían a la Princesa-esclava de forma tal que aquella no pudiera sufrir daño alguno durante la refriega y que no representara un peligro para la seguridad de Jabba. Sin competir Morek había confirmado cada palabra pronunciada por Leia: era superior a cada uno de los pretendientes al dominio sobre Leia y Jabba acababa de anunciar oficialmente su determinación.

Leia, viendo que los sucesos ocurrían a su gusto y que cualquier posible reto a sus intenciones acababa de ser suprimido por Jabba en persona decidió tomar la iniciativa una vez más. Girándose hacia su antiguo amo, le pidió autorización con la vista y cuando este, con una sonrisa sádica y conocedora, se la otorgo, camino moviéndose con sensualidad al son de la música que la banda en ningún momento había dejado de tocar y se puso frente a Morek.

Arrodillándose frente a el, le dijo sumisa: -Soy tu esclava, te pertenezco, haz conmigo lo que desees. Tomándole la palabra Morek la levanto, gentil pero enérgicamente, y rodeándola con sus brazos la beso fuerte y posesivamente, marcándola como suya y demostrando frente a todos los presentes que Leia le pertenecía. Jabba se la había entregado, ella misma se había ofrecido y demostrado su absoluta sumisión y nadie se atrevía a retar su grupo de matones. El traspaso y la primera parte del plan estaban completos.


	7. Nuevo Amo Noticias de la Revolución

**Esclavizada**

**Capítulo 6: Nuevo Amo. Noticias de la Revolución .Batallas terribles.**

Quien se pusiera a escuchar a través de las paredes de la edificación podría caer en graves equivocaciones. Podía llegar a pensar que alguna hembra estaba siendo violada o sometida a algún tipo de tortura despiadada. Los sollozos, claramente femeninos, acompañados de agudos y estentóreos gemidos, que provenían entrecortadamente de la misma hembra, se volvían cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes y poblaban intensamente cada rincón cercano a la habitación ocupada por el Lord de aquel Palacio.

Sin embargo, si alguien tuviera la audacia de desobedecer sus instintos primarios y dedicarse a prestar real atención al significado de los sonidos que realizaba la fémina en cuestión, sería capaz de captar que existía una diferencia sutil entre lo que escuchaba y los sonidos de padecimiento de una victima de tortura o violación.

En efecto la hembra que se encontraba en las habitaciones del Lord estaba "llorando" y gimiendo, pero estos sonidos estaban lejos de ser proferidos por alguien que se encontrase en el rubro de las victimas. No sufría, por el contrario parecía gozar con autentica pasión y deleite su encuentro intimo con el Señor de la Fortaleza y no mostraba ninguna preocupación por ocultar la satisfacción que le producía el encuentro sexual con el poderoso Lord de la Guerra.

Si además tuviese la valentía o la osadía para traspasar la puerta que separaba el cuarto de los diferentes pasillos que intercomunicaban las diferentes secciones del edificio hubiese sido capaz de confirmar las respuestas obtenidas por parte de la sección analítica de su cerebro y descartado cualquier suspicacia que su mente conservara de las primeras impresiones.

Se hubiera encontrado como testigo de una escena que perturbaría hasta a la persona más propensa a la lascivia y lo forzaría a retirarse inmediatamente del lugar para ver si podía conservar algo de cordura y salud mental. Por no decir nada de la salud visual y auditiva del sujeto en cuestión.

En efecto en ese momento se hubiera encontrado a la Princesa Leia montada a horcajadas sobre Morek, su reciente nuevo amo, cabalgándolo con energía para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración de la que era objeto, mientras este se dedicaba a acariciar los senos y las nalgas de la joven esclava. Sus bocas se encontraban con lujuria desbocada de modo recurrente, a la vez que recorrían con pasión cada parte del cuerpo de su amante que encontrasen en su camino. Con fuerza y potencia abrumadora, Morek empujaba su propia pelvis hacia arriba, cooperando con Leia en la tarea de aumentar a los límites máximos posibles la intensidad y profundidad de la penetración.

Pero no eran solo la penetración, los besos y las caricias que le prodigaba su amante por los senos, el cuello, las nalgas y la espalda lo que mantenían en un estado de explosión sexual a la princesa. Una de las manos de su amante se encargaba de masajear con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez el clítoris y los labios vaginales de la chica, mientras su pene se introducía a profundidad en su cuerpo.

Leia no recordaba que nadie la hubiese hecho sentir así nunca. Por primera vez en más de un año tenía entre sus piernas a un macho que no solo buscaba su propio placer, sino que procuraba complacerla a ella y que a pesar de demostrar la enorme potencia viril de la que estaba dotado procuraba demostrarle también una ternura que Leia había olvidado que los hombres eran capaces de prodigar. Durante más de un año Leia había sido victima de las brutales posesiones y humillaciones de Jabba y de las no menos sádicas arremetidas de los asquerosos esbirros del tirano.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad de acostarse con Han y su amor por este y los traumas de la esclavitud se habían encargado de borrarle de la memoria los recuerdos de sus escasas experiencias sexuales con algún que otro pretendiente con los cuales había llegado a tontear. Cuando pacto con Morek el plan para escapar de las garras de Jabba y evitar caer en las manos de alguno de los perros de presa del gangster, sabía a la perfección que tendría que entregarse a el. Después de todo no era tan ingenua como para creer que podría realizar un trato que la beneficiara, sin tener que pagar algo a cambio. Y siendo una esclava, que no obtendría su libertad sino que pasaría a ser propiedad del hombre con el que hizo el trato, sabía que no tendría otra cosa que entregar más que su propio cuerpo y su obediencia y aquiescencia ante las pretensiones e intenciones del Caudillo Estelar.

Lo que no se esperaba es que el hombre que se había adjudicado su propiedad resultase ser tan compresivo y caballeroso. Mucho menos que le mostrara tales niveles de respeto. Ya llevaba un mes en la fortaleza de Morek, ubicada en Bothawui (uno de los planetas más ricos y prósperos del Borde Medio) y su nuevo amo se había limitado a algunos besos y caricias casi inofensivos. Además de fastuosas cenas privadas a la luz de las velas y con los más exquisitos licores y comidas finas de la galaxia, incluyendo algunas de las más privilegiadas exquisiteces del desaparecido Alderaan.

Era evidente que Morek antes de poseerla deseaba ganarse su aprobación y que llegase a desear su unión corporal tanto como ella sabía el la deseaba. Debía reconocer que su elaborada tarea de seducción había tenido el efecto deseado. Antes del encuentro de esa noche había estado ansiosa y bastante excitada ante la perspectiva de lo que se avecinaba y ahora que por fin estaba sucediendo no podía negar que todas sus expectativas se habían visto 100% cumplidas, en cada faceta que se hubiera imaginado.

Costillas brot, filete Kommerken, lengua de aric condimentada, fruta barabel, Ootoowergs, pallies y otras carnes, frutas y postres fueron servidos ampliamente en su mesa privada, acompañadas de varios de los Champanes más famosos de la galaxia. Ella había ido con un hermoso vestido, que el le había regalado, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se sujetaba con una sola tira en el hombro derecho y decorado con un escote entre los senos que demostraban lo bella que era sin resultar vulgar. Un collar de diamantes del más fino procesado y corte y unas zapatillas relucientes de oro puro complementaban la exquisitez de la vestimenta y de la velada.

Deleitada por la portentosa comida, extasiada por la exquisita bebida y halagada por la vestimenta y las lujuriosas miradas de su Señor, no se le dificulto para nada aceptar acompañarlo a su alcoba cuando este se lo solicito. Y mucho menos le resulto complicado dejar que la empezara a desvestir, acariciando con pasión cada curva de su cuerpo en el proceso, mientras la observaba con deseo para nada disimulado. Excitada por las caricias y las miradas de Morek, apenas estuvo desnuda para el, procedió a tomar la iniciativa y comenzó a desvestirlo apartando las manos de él de su propio cuerpo y acariciando cada centímetro, cada músculo y cada herida que este poseía.

Morek conocedor como cualquiera que estuviera en la base de Jabba en Tatooine de la abyecta sumisión en la que estuvo la princesa desde su cautiverio le permitió tomar la iniciativa. Permitió que lo tirara en la cama, que lo terminara de desvestir, y que se le montara a horcajadas y que tomara de el todo lo que deseara. En esos menesteres estaban en esos precisos momentos, en los que los gemidos de la princesa se escuchaban casi en cada rincón de su inmensa Fortaleza. Pero Morek no es hombre que tolere ser dominado permanentemente, sin tomar algún tipo de activismo en el proceso, por más dulce que resultase la actividad de la otra persona y decidió tomar inmediatamente el control de la situación.

Cogiendo fuertemente a Leia por las caderas y sin abandonar la intimidad que tenían se dio la vuelta y coloco a la princesa debajo de su cuerpo. Sorprendida, aunque no molesta, por la acción de su amante, soltó un quejido y lo miro con fijeza para preguntarle con la mirada que pretendía hacer. La sonrisa de depredador que Morek le lanzo fue más que suficiente para que ella entendiera y se excitara aún más por la promesa de placer que leía en sus ojos.

Saliendo por completo del cuerpo de la princesa, pese a las protestas y negativas de esta, procedió a acariciar y besar los pezones erectos y rojos de la chica, con una de sus manos, mientras con su mano libre iba introduciendo sus dedos en la vagina de la chica poco a poco a la vez que masajeaba circularmente el clítoris y los labios de la muchacha. El orgasmo alcanzado por esta, produjo una mirada de franca satisfacción egocéntrica masculina en Morek. Pero este no había acabado. Colocando sus brazos con firmeza sobre la cama para no aplastar con su pecho a la princesa y separándole con sus rodillas los muslos a Leia, embistió con fuerza y volvió a penetrarla.

El grito de placer que ella soltó, al sentir como su amante introducía el pene cada vez más profundamente en su húmeda y deseosa vagina, fue el más potente que se hubiera escuchado esa noche en el Palacio y según los sirvientes, la más potente expresión de satisfacción que hembra alguna hubiese dado en el la Fortaleza desde hacia muchos años. Leia se sentía completamente poseída por su amante, deseosa de sentirlo cada vez más dentro de ella y agobiada por la potencia de la que este daba gala, demostrándose tan ardiente y poderoso como ella misma hace tan solo un momento antes. Casi no podía respirar cada vez que sentía en su seno las embestidas del miembro totalmente erecto de su amo y sus gemidos se dejaban escuchar cada vez más elevados con cada orgasmo que Morek le provocaba con sus penetraciones.

Si alguna vez llego a pensar que le pertenecía a un macho como propiedad, que ese macho tenía derechos sobre ella y que ella era suya para lo que el quisiera y cuando el lo quisiera, sin duda alguna ese era el momento exacto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, porque sabía también que tanto le pertenecía ella a el como el a ella. La cara de satisfacción, la fuerza con que la poseía, la ternura que demostraba y la preocupación que sentía por los sentimientos y deseos de ella demostraba hasta que punto ella había logrado influirlo. Podía ser verdad que ella era legalmente su esclava y que el se encargaba que ella encontrase agradable hasta lo indecible el estar sometida a el, pero también era verdad que el estaba dispuesto a complacerla en lo que ella necesitase constantemente y apoyar sus intereses lo mejor que podía. La cuestión ahora estribaba en lograr que este apoyo fuera más allá del sexo y la seducción y pasara a asuntos más importantes.

Un empujón enérgico de Morek dejo extasiada y envuelta en un orgasmo abrasador a la esclava y la hizo olvidarse por completo de sus cavilaciones. Eso podía esperar y deseosa de más se entrego a la posesión de Morek, arqueando la espalda y facilitando la penetración de este en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin, tras largas horas de toma y entrega mutua, cayeron agotados; todo había quedado casi borroso a su alrededor y cayeron en los brazos de los dioses del sueño, alegres y colmados como nunca antes en sus vidas.

_Drev'starn: 2 Semanas más tarde._

Era realmente maravillosa la sensación de libertad que de la que estaba gozando en esos momentos. Jamás llego a pensar que estar lejos de los dominios de Jabba le dejara una sensación tan profunda y satisfactoria como la que disfrutaba en las calles de la capital de Bothawui. Se paso por enésima vez las yemas de los dedos por la tersa piel de su cuello y por enésima vez celebro no cargar con la pieza metálica que la mantenía sujeta a la voluntad de Jabba y sus secuaces. Bajando la mano hasta el muslo derecho y se lo palpo con el mismo éxtasis e idéntica alegría salvaje con que lo venía haciendo desde que llegara a Bothawui y le borraran la marca que la tachaba como propiedad de Jabba.

Cierto era, que en cambio tenía en su hombro derecho la figura de un poderoso dragón celestial escupiendo fuego y asolando todo a su paso. La marca distintiva del Clan de Morek y una muestra palpable de quien era su nuevo propietario. Pero pese a todo lo que la enojaba tener algún distintivo que estableciera el hecho que ella ya no era una mujer libre y que le pertenecía a otro ser vivo, no podía sentir contra su nuevo amo la misma fría rabia o el mismo intenso odio que llego a sentir contra los magnates del Imperio Hutt.

La forma como Morek la trataba era radicalmente diferente al trato que tuvo que padecer en la Corte de Jabba y el mismo hecho de cómo fue marcada representaba un monumental cambio de patrones de comportamiento de los que ejercían poder sobre su persona. Mientras que la marca que le fue impuesta durante su cautiverio en la Corte de Jabba fue implantada de la manera más brutal y primitiva posible (para gozo y diversión de los presentes), la nueva marca no supo que la tenía hasta que se vio desnuda a cuerpo entero en los espejos de los baños de la mansión fortificada de Morek, preparada para darse un baño relajante y purificador.

Sin embargo esta sensación de libertad recuperada y de resurgir de su valía como ser humano se esfumaba criminalmente en su cerebro cada vez que recordaba que, aunque hubieran variado las condiciones de su ruinosa caída, no había cambiado la realidad de esta como tal. Podía ser verdad que ya no sufría terribles torturas y constantes violaciones. Que la marca en su cuerpo no era sinónimo automático de miseria y degradación y que de hecho en esas regiones tan alejadas del Núcleo y tan propensas a la anarquía representaba un símbolo de protección contra posibles agresores. Que su amo la trataba con ternura y que ella alcanzaba las cumbres del éxtasis estando en su compañía. Los siervos y esclavos de su amo la trataban casi como si ella fuera la propietaria de la mansión y no otra entre ellos.

Pero la verdad cruda, por disimulada que estuviera, estribaba en que en efecto tenía aún un Amo y que ella era una esclava a merced de los intereses y estados de ánimo de este. Y estaba convencida que los permisos de los que gozaba para pasear sola por las calles de la capital se basaban en el poder que Morek construyo y consolido en el Sector Bothan. Tal poder le permitía a Morek ejercer un control eficaz sobre todas las cosas importantes que acontecieran en Bothawui y los mundos cercanos. Cualquier ataque contra ella estaba casi automáticamente descartado. Pero así mismo lo estaba cualquier intento de fuga por su parte. Estaba tan presa y sometida como en el Palacio de Jabba, solo que sin los constantes maltratos y humillaciones.

Esta situación no la sorprendía en realidad, porque estaba segura que la demostración de poder de Morek era una farsa. No porque fuera irreal, sino porque resultaba pequeña en comparación con lo que había logrado averiguar en el transcurso de sus investigaciones de la historia de Bothawui y sus gobernantes. Bothawui no era otra cosa que la capital de un vasto imperio estelar que ejercía su influencia paralelamente al Imperio de Coruscant y que se extendía mucho más allá de los planetas del Espacio Bothan. En realidad Kothlis, Moonus Mandel, y Lashbane a pesar de su densa población y su importancia en riquezas materiales eran simples bases para ejercer poder sobre los sectores más alejados del Imperio Bothan.

Morek poseía bases militares de carácter permanente y más o menos conocidas en Tatooine, Kowak, Rodia, Kasyyyk, Togoria, Naboo, Malastare e incluso en el poco conocido y peligroso Fallen. Su influencia se hacia sentir en Kamino, era de los pocos que mantenían contactos comerciales y parecía que también político-militares con el poderoso Conglomerado Hapes, y se había encargado que su presencia se hiciera sentir y de la manera más desagradable posible en Mon Calamari. Durante la actual guerra revolucionaria, antes que la Revolución empezase a barrer toda oposición a su paso, sus fuerzas estaban firmemente estacionadas y con amplia autonomía con respecto a las Autoridades de Coruscant en el propio Coruscant, Corellia, Duro, Arkania y Selonia.

Dos eventos demostraban que este poderío inmenso no era, como tantos otros, fruto de coincidencias favorables y de rivales más débiles. Todo lo contrario, había nacido forjado por medios crueles e implacables por hombres y mujeres de temple acerado, determinación torva y habilidad envidiable. No era que sus rivales fueran más débiles, de hecho, algunos como El Imperio eran infinitamente más potentes, sino que eran menos poderosos. Y esto era completamente diferente y todos lo sabían. En realidad podían elevarse a tres las pruebas del poderío real de las fuerzas del potentado con sede en Bothawui.

La primera fue la sangrienta guerra que enfrento a los Lores de la Guerra de los Sectores Medio y Exterior por el control de las rutas comerciales, el tráfico de esclavos, el contrabando de armas y los territorios materialmente más ricos de esas regiones. Estallo solo 5 años después de la implantación del Imperio en Coruscant y demostró el nivel de anarquía en que las Guerras Clon y los golpes y contragolpes de los Jedi y los Sith habían hundido a la Galaxia. Los enfrentamientos dieron comienzo cuando los Hutt ansiosos de ampliar sus ya vastos dominios arremetieron contra una caravana de más de 500 naves de transporte de Bothawui y sus aliados Fallen justo frente a la superficie de Rodia y cuando una semana después 1.500 naves de guerra estelar de los Hutt salieron de Nal Hutta y otros 1.500 de Nar Shaddaa y atacaron respectivamente y con intenciones de anexión Kothlis y Moonus Mandel.

La respuesta que Morek desato fue sorpresiva y salvajemente definitiva. Espero durante dos semanas, ordenándole a sus efectivos que mantuvieran esos planetas en poder de Bothawui a como diera lugar. Cuando en Kothlis los Hutt ya habían perdido 500 naves y en Mandel sucumbieron 485, paso a la ofensiva. Bothawui había estado rodeada todo ese tiempo por 5.000 naves de guerra, creadas en los talleres propios de Morek o en los astilleros imperiales y adquiridos por compra. Todas esas naves salieron a la orden de Morek y atacaron la Armada Hutt en Kothlis. 24 horas después el asedio de Kothlis había terminado y la flota del Imperio Bothan asaltaba a los Hutt que sitiaban Moonus Mandel. Otras 24 horas más tarde la Armada Hutt en el Espacio Bothan había desaparecido.

Los Hutt sorprendidos por la derrota sufrida decidieron tomar venganza y movilizaron una flota descomunal para los niveles del Sector Exterior. 50.000 naves salieron desde los dominios del Espacio Hutt y se abalanzaron sobre los dominios de Morek más alejados, con la intención de bloquear su acceso a sus puestos de apoyo y a sus recursos extras. Con implacabilidad y rapidez pocas veces vistas los siguientes dos meses vieron a la flota hutt arrasando las posiciones bothan en Kasyyyk, Togoria y Tholatin; poniéndole sitio a Pzob y lanzando un bombardeo orbital masivo contra Gamorr. Después de 5 meses de conflicto los territorios de Morek en el exterior del Espacio Bothan estaban destruidos o en manos del Comando Supremo de los Hutt.

A pesar que en teoría Morek debería entrar en pánico ante el colapso de su imperio, lo cierto es que los Hutt habían caído justo en trampa que les tendió. Aprovechando el estado de agotamiento de las fuerzas Hutt y la dispersión en la que habían caído para mantener ocupadas sus nuevas posesiones; tomo la iniciativa y arremetió con 65.000 naves contra el mismísimo Espacio Hutt. Ataco Toydaria y la devasto en menos de una semana de bombardeos masivos e indiscriminados, tomo con la sola presencia de su flota a Klatooine y lanzo un ataque total contra el propio centro del Imperio Hutt atacando Nal Hutta y Nar Shaddaa. Cuando las armas de los hutt en el exterior de sus dominios abandonaron las áreas conquistadas para salvar sus capitales, fueron sorprendidas por una flota extra de 40.000 naves, que intercepto y destruyo gracias al factor sorpresa las 50.000 naves de la Armada expedicionaria.

Toda la Flota Hutt fuera de sus dominios estaba destruida y lo que quedaba, estaba bloqueada intentando defender sus capitales de las más de 100.000 naves de la Armada de Bothawui. La única razón por la cual los Hutt seguían siendo una potencia de valía en la actualidad y no otra de las posesiones de Morek es que el Imperio considero que los hechos habían llegado demasiado lejos y era hora de detener a la nueva potencia. Era buena cosa que los Hutt sufrieran el severo correctivo, pero Coruscant Imperial era la única autoridad de la Galaxia y no se podían tolerar rivales. Una semana después de la victoria Bothan y cuando parecía evidente que los hutt iban a capitular y permitir que los efectivos de Morek entrasen a saco en sus capitales, se presentaron 200.000 naves imperiales decretando el fin de la guerra y el restablecimiento de las áreas de influencia de antes del estallido del conflicto. Y como para demostrar que hablaban en serio, el Comandante Supremo de la Flota Imperial era el mismo Darth Vader. La guerra había concluido y Morek mostraba por vez primera su valía y poder.

La segunda oportunidad que tuvo Morek para demostrar la capacidad de su Estado Estelar de intervenir activamente y a lo grande en la política galáctica fue en los comienzos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 2 años después de Yavín, el Imperio decidió dar una muestra de poderío contra los mundos simpatizantes de la causa republicana. Movilizo más de 150.000 navíos de gran calado y ataco el lejano Mon Calamari. Un tercio de esa armada estaba compuesta por naves del Estado Bothan y Morek fue proclamado como segundo al mando, solo detrás del Gran Almirante Thrawn.

La potente Armada se presento en las cercanías del mundo a destruir; asolo bases rebeldes en Tund y Munto Codru y ataco los enormes astilleros fortificados que rodeaban al planeta. Fue un ataque incesante, día y noche con la más poderosa artillería láser y bombas de plasma y minas destruye destructores. Lo cierto es que tan solo dos semanas después del inicio del asedio, el gobierno de Mon Calamari había declarado su disolución, condenaba el apoyo expresado a la Alianza Rebelde y juraba fidelidad al Emperador y su Corte de Coruscant.

De todos los Sátrapas individuales que pululaban por la Galaxia y mantenían negocios positivos con los imperiales, solo Morek participo en la expedición punitiva contra los Calamari. Esto permitió dos cosas de suma importancia: Le otorgo una aureola de lealtad inquebrantable a la causa del Imperio, no importa cual fuera el plan trazado por las autoridades de Coruscant. Y demostró que tenía poder suficiente para emprender operaciones de grueso calibre contra sus potenciales enemigos a largos trechos de sus vastos dominios.

Y la tercera prueba de su eminente poderío estaba en el hecho de la presencia de sus hordas en los territorios del Núcleo Galáctico, como factor de disuasión contrarrevolucionaria y fuerza de choque contra rivales intestinos en la propia realidad del Sistema Imperial. Las grandes corporaciones industriales y financieras-comerciales, además de los otros sátrapas, poseían formidables ejércitos privados y habían participado de manera muy activa en las campañas militares contra los rebeldes pro-Antigua Republica y contra las fuerzas del Proletariado Colectivista. Pero su actuación se limitaba a operaciones dentro de sus propias posesiones o en los territorios que el Imperio consideraba domeñar por la fuerza. Jamás estacionaron masivas cantidades de fuerzas en los planetas del Núcleo y mucho menos en Coruscant. Eso era territorio de caza exclusivo del Emperador y Vader.

Por el contrario Morek estaciono desde el principio numerosos escuadrones de combate estelar y grandes masas de fuerzas de combate terrestre en cada planeta del Núcleo y en la propia Coruscant. El activismo de su ejército en las guerras estelares desde la proclamación misma del Imperio y los valiosos servicios que había prestado a las armas imperiales en estas campañas, le habían otorgado el privilegio de mantener y sustentar amplias cuotas de poder en las zonas decisivas de la galaxia sin la oposición del Imperio e incluso con su tacita aprobación.

Aunque también resultaba verdad que este mismo poder y estos privilegios le estaban acarreando acervos dolores de cabeza y habían sido factor determinante en el comienzo de lo que podía llamarse como la decadencia del Imperio Bothan.

La intervención en conflictos demasiado numerosos tanto contra sus enemigos como contra los enemigos imperiales, la dispersión abrumadora de sus ejércitos por casi toda la extensión de la galaxia, las fuertes bajas sufridas en las guerras emprendidas. Todos estos factores habían permitido que las grandes corporaciones industriales y comerciales, así como los grandes capos de la mafia interestelar que pretendían derribar la hegemonía de Morek reconstruyeran sus propios efectivos y pudieran prestar amplio apoyo a las huestes imperiales, limitando la influencia ejercida por Morek en el seno del Imperio.

Junto con el provecho sacado por los rivales intestinos del Status Quo, estaba el hecho muy real de la enorme diferencia entre la guerra presente con las campañas anteriores. En primer lugar el aspecto político del problema marcaba la parte más compleja de la ecuación: A diferencia de los enemigos anteriores, el actual poseía una vasta base de apoyo de masas en la cual reabastecer según le pluguiese sus filas. Peor aún parecían ser las masas mismas las que estaban librando la guerra contra los enemigos que querían aplastar. No era una fuerza enorme pero forzada o engañada a servir una minoría con la que no se sentía realmente identificada. Era una maquina de guerra perfectamente engranada, con un mando eficaz y determinado y luchando por un ideal con el que no solo se sentían identificados, sino que había sido creado y organizado en su propio seno.

El aspecto puramente militar del problema no resultaba menos preocupante. Los revolucionarios contaban con material, armamentos, medicinas y provisiones suficientes como para apertrechar sus filas adecuadamente y por largo tiempo en una guerra que se auguraba larga y terrible. Y para empeorar la situación, controlaban las grandes áreas industriales y agrícolas, lo que les permitía reponer los equipos perdidos en combate con mucha mayor rapidez y eficiencia que los imperiales, las corporaciones y los sátrapas. Además el hecho de contar con el apoyo y la lealtad casi incuestionable de los trabajadores y las masas explotadas en general de las zonas bajo su control, permitía que los revolucionarios pudieran mover casi todo su poder militar contra las áreas controladas por sus enemigos. El sistema, en cambio, se veía forzado a mantener gruesas guarniciones en la retaguardia, por temor al estallido de levantamientos masivos entre la población sometida; lo cual disminuía gravemente el número de efectivos con los cuales El Imperio podía librar sus campañas contra los nuevos amos del Núcleo.

Morek había padecido esta realidad en carne propia y de forma muy radical. Las batallas en Coruscant, Duro, Arkania y Selonia habían sido especialmente brutales y sus fuerzas perdieron entre el 50 al 85% de todos sus efectivos frente a la embestida revolucionaria. En gran parte esto se debió a la propia dispersión de sus mejores fuerzas sirviendo como guarnición en los mundos mencionados y a la masividad y potencia de los Colectivistas. Insurrecciones generalizadas en cada planeta del Núcleo abrumaron a los sostenedores del orden de cosas existente, mientras la Armada y el Ejército de la Revolución podían lanzar su poder principal sobre el punto que considerasen prioritario y decisivo para la consecución de sus planes.

Tales perdidas representaron hasta el 50% de todas las fuerzas con las que Morek contaba y dejaron un vacío evidente en las defensas del poderoso Sátrapa difícil de llenar. Los defensores del ideal revolucionario decidieron sacar partido del fenómeno y organizaron manifestaciones y levantamientos casi insurreccionales en cada mundo del Imperio Bothan, empezando por el mismísimo Bothawui. La represión que Morek organizo estuvo entre las peores carnicerías que los mundos más alejados del Núcleo hubiesen presenciado en los últimos años (Desde el fin de las Guerras Clon para ser más exactos). Y solo sirvió para aumentar la popularidad de la causa revolucionaria en las masas que poblaban los dominios del Imperio Bothan.

Pero esta catástrofe solo había debilitado a Morek en lo que respecta a la situación de poder relativo en el aspecto macro, a niveles galácticos. Para los esclavos, como lo era ella, la masiva presencia de tropas del cada vez más reorganizado y reconcentrado ejército Bothan, representaba un yugo aplastante y muy real. La derrota de los levantamientos acontecidos después de la Insurrección de Coruscant y de la Revolución de los planetas del Núcleo, demostraba que Morek no podía enfrentarse a la ofensiva de la masiva y fantásticamente bien engranada Armada Colectivista, pero si hacer sentir su autoridad en los planetas sometidos a sus dominio contra los peligros internos que pudieran presentarse.

No obstante, esta realidad la favorecía mucho más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera llegar a imaginar. El dominio presuntamente absoluto que Morek ejercía sobre los habitantes de su imperio, era la razón primordial por la cual ella tenía la libertad de moverse por las avenidas principales de Bothawui sin ser molestada. Morek no creía posible que ninguno de sus siervos pudiera tomar iniciativa alguna en su contra y menos alguien con una voluntad tan destruida como lo parecía ser ella. Pero Morek no conocía en su totalidad la amistad que unía a Leia con Karyl y Mukmal. Mucho menos el carácter revitalizador que tuvieron para ella los constantes discursos y regaños de ambos caudillos imperiales en su abolida voluntad. La habían resucitado y estaba más decidida que nunca a aplastar la traba que los imperiales y sus sátrapas representaban para la galaxia y para ella misma.

Morek no podía ver esto porque para el, el Sector Bothan representaba un bastión impenetrable, una fortaleza inexpugnable. Imposible de conquistar en un asalto externo, imposible que fuera tomada a traición por fuerzas internas disidentes, o aliadas de los factores extranjeros. Según su Señor, no había forma real en la cual Leia pudiera influir para cambiar su destino y desmontar su esclavitud.

Leia pensaba todo lo contrario. Los simpatizantes de las ideas revolucionarias pululaban por montones en cada rincón de los Sectores Medios y Externos. Existían rumores cada vez más constantes y con planteamientos cada vez mas consistentes acerca del estallido de sublevaciones victoriosas en Mon Calamari y Fallen, así como de su expansión enérgica hacia los planetas más cercanos a su orbita de influencia. También se afirmaba que sus armadas respectivas en constante crecimiento intentaban forzar las posiciones defendidas por los imperiales y las corporaciones y entrar en conexión con las fuerzas que saliendo del Núcleo procuraban enlazar con sus partidarios del Borde Exterior y partir de esta forma los territorios controlados por el enemigo.

Ubicar a estos elementos y cooperar con ellos para lograr el triunfo de sus planes constituiría la mejor política a aplicar y le otorgaría en caso de éxito la oportunidad de alcanzar su tan ansiada libertad y la erradicación del yugo que la mantenía oprimida a las determinaciones del Lord del Imperio Bothan o de cualquier otro jefazo que pudiera adjudicarse en un futuro la propiedad de su cuerpo y de su vida.

Sin embargo la princesa no era estúpida y sabía con claridad prístina que alcanzar un éxito incluso relativo en sus planes constituía una proeza de proporciones casi divinas y que cualquier error en su ejecución conllevaría un amargo desastre para ella y para los informantes que la contactaran. Por lo cual debía actuar con suma cautela y fingir una vez más que estaba conforme con su actual estado de cosas. Después de todo estaba segura que no sería una labor tan desagradable como con Jabba.

Morek la trataba bien, la respetaba, se negaba a darle órdenes a menos que lo considerase absolutamente necesario y lo más importante de la ecuación para hacer tolerable y hasta agradable esta etapa de su esclavitud, era un dios en la cama. Sus habilidades amatorias eran extraordinarias y la dejaban completamente encantada y satisfecha. Claro que sus capacidades por maravillosas que fueran no la hacían olvidar que el era un estorba para sus intenciones de acabar con el Status Quo imperante. Pero mientras conseguía triunfar en sus proyectos no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de gozar hasta el máximo posible del magnifico semental que le había tocado por Amo.

Las imágenes holo-proyectadas que vio emanar de uno de los bares-restaurantes que poblaban la ciudad detuvieron sus cavilaciones y la llevaron a emprender camino hasta el local, repleto a esas horas del mediodía de gran número de comensales y bebedores "sociales". Atravesó la puerta a tiempo de impedir que el dueño del local cambiase la frecuencia del aparato y colocara las estúpidas carreras ilegales de vainas de Malastare:

- Alto, por favor, no cambie la frecuencia quiero ver esa noticia.

-Y por que debería importarme lo que una esclava quiere o desea. A menos claro que una lindura como tú desee incluirme en sus sueños.

-¡Oh! No suena para nada mal. Deja que le presente la propuesta a mi Amo Lord Morek para ver si aprueba la unión entre nosotros. Te parece apropiado o no.

La cara de terror que puso el posadero estuvo entre las cosas más graciosas vistas por la princesa en toda su vida y le alegro el día como creía que nada sería capaz de hacerlo. Por lo menos hasta que escucho lo que anunciaba el holo-noticiero:

"_Los conflictos que_ _estremecen la galaxia no parecen tener fin. Así como no parecen tenerlo tampoco las sorpresas deparadas por los trastornos de la gigantesca conflagración en la que_ _todos estamos envueltos. La aparente debilidad de los factores subversivos y su presunta incapacidad para desbancar a las autoridades imperiales han caído derrumbadas por su propio peso desde la conquista de Coruscant por el Comité de los Seis. _

"_No les basto a los insurrectos con apoderarse de la Capital Imperial y desplegarse como plaga de langostas por todos los planetas del Núcleo Galáctico. Los informes llegados hasta nosotros afirman __que los ejércitos revolucionarios avanzan victoriosamente por territorios antaño dominados con puño de hierro por los imperiales y los efectivos pertenecientes a los ejércitos privados creados por los ciudadanos amantes de la Ley y aliados del Imperio._

"_Sin que podamos confirmarlo personalmente ya que__ los combates son cada vez más intensos y terribles por casi toda la galaxia; se afirma acerca de la conquista o el asedio por parte de los terroristas de planetas como Zeltros, Ambría y Onderon, así como de la destrucción completa de una flota coaligada de tropas Chiss y Hapanas, que a pesar de ascender a 150.000 navíos de gran calado fueron aniquiladas casi totalmente en la propia orbita de Hapes. También se comenta del estallido de feroces batallas ocurridas en Togoria y Kashyyyk, donde la Armada Coruscanti ha obtenido al parecer el apoyo de los ejércitos nativos y tienen ventaja importante en la batalla._

"_En frentes bastante alejados entre sí, se afirma que se están registrando feroces enfrentamientos entre los coruscanti y los imperiales en Ossus, Anzat, Elom y Telos. Los revolucionarios mantienen sitiado Bastión y atacan con fuerzas abrumadoras Bestine y Thyferra. _

"_En definitiva, parece ser que los revolucionarios están lanzando operaciones ofensivas de gran envergadura contra los Bordes Medio y Externo de la Galaxia y con altas probabilidades que la iniciativa concluya con éxito aparatoso, para desgracia de todos aquellos que comparten los ideales de Orden y Progreso creados por el Imperio hace tantos años atrás."_

-Casi podría afirmar que estoy presenciando el acto más interesante en mucho tiempo en el que tengo el gusto de estar presente. Una de las esclavas de Lord Morek sonriendo porque los enemigos de su Señor mantienen en jaque al Imperio y sus aliados. Aliados que cuentan entre sus filas a Lord Morek.

La cara de seriedad de la princesa hizo reír al posadero y creyendo que tenía a la joven en sus manos decidió chantajearla: -Claro que siempre puedo mostrarme generoso y no dejar que mi lengua se afloje más de la cuenta. Siempre y cuando cierta dama se muestre igual de generosa conmigo.

Asqueada del acoso verbal del insignificante sujeto y furiosa por su atrevimiento y arrogancia puso en práctica toda la ponzoña que había aprendido en los duros años de la guerra y del cautiverio: -Podría complacer a la perfección las demandas que me estas haciendo querido amigo. Y viendo la cara de sádica satisfacción del bastardo continuo: -Pero indiferentemente de mis idearios políticos siento una profunda lealtad por Morek y defiendo en la medida de mis posibilidades sus posesiones. Y dado que en estos momentos yo soy de su pertenencia, considero que tu propuesta en un atentado contra los intereses y las propiedades de mi Señor. Así que dime, como prefieres morir, así como los cobardes que están detrás de mí, lenta y dolorosamente o rápido y sin dolor.

La caterva que se acercaba sigilosamente a las espaldas de la princesa se paró en seco al comprender que de algún modo ella sabía que pretendían atacarla a traición. El posadero puso una cara de espanto y consternación aún mayor al ver que no había logrado impresionar a su presunta victima y peor fue su sorpresa al comprobar que por la puerta acababa de entrar Morek y tres de sus más formidables guardias de seguridad. 

Leia no estaba menos sorprendida de la entrada de su amo en la instalación de lo que lo estaban los matones del posadero y cada uno de los comensales que se encontraban almorzando y bebiendo en el local. No le gustaba que estuviera ahí porque tenía la sensación que la había estado siguiendo porque no confiaba en ella. Lo cual de forma absurda la hería, aunque buscaba en realidad la manera de destruir su poder. Y al mismo tiempo si había llegado a entender el grado de jubilo que la embargaba, se sentiría traicionado y eso la molestaba en grado mayor dado que en realidad tenía un fuerte sentimiento de lealtad personal hacia el. Dilema difícil de resolver.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué están todos tan alborotados y cual es la razón motivadora de la presencia asechadora de algunos perturbados detrás de mi esclava predilecta? No me gustan las amenazas a mis posesiones y menos a la Princesa. Si no me explican satisfactoriamente lo acontecido aquí, van a rodar innumerables cabezas.

La ferocidad en la expresión del Lord del Imperio Bothan, hicieron comprender a todos los presentes la seriedad de sus planteamientos y el riesgo corrido por todos debido a la lujuria desbocada de ciertos patanes e irresponsables mayúsculos. El terror les bañaba los rostros en forma de gruesas gotas de sudor, cada vez más abundantes y la palidez de sus rostros adquiría por momentos una intensidad impresionante e increíble. Parecían caricaturas de si mismos en vez de personas reales y concretas.

Leia no se encontraba en semejante trance. Aún sabiendo que la furia de Morek era real y que su molestia la abarcaba a ella también por su intrepidez al salir sola y frecuentar sitios de mala muerte. Sabía a su vez con plena certeza que Morek no se encontraba interesado en castigarla ni si quiera para demostrar su autoridad sobre ella en público. Para demostrar su dominio bastaba con impartir las instrucciones precisas para garantizar su inmediata ejecución sin chistar y sin muestras de ningún tipo de rebelión.

Lo que Leia no sabía era que Morek no se tomaba su docilidad con tanta seriedad como ella creía y aunque este estaba seguro de contar con la lealtad de Leia en lo concerniente a la guerra contra sus rivales imperiales y feudatarios, no estaba tan convencido en cuanto a sus lealtades para el caso que tuviera libertad de elección entre los revolucionarios y el. Situación que lo molestaba sobremanera. Por alguna razón que parecía ir más allá de la simple posesión, Morek quería la absoluta lealtad de Leia y su completo respaldo para su causa y sus intereses.

La sola idea que Leia pudiera sentir por otra persona la misma cosa que parecía sentir aunque fuera a medias por el era algo que lo desquiciaba por entero y lo hacía sentir una desazón enfurecedora y endemoniada. Para sacarse la sensación de frustración absoluta que lo embargaba y demostrar frente a todos su supremacía sobre todos los presentes le dirigió preguntas arrogantes a Leia:

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tu sola en esta taguara de mala muerte? ¿Que hacías exponiéndote sin mi permiso a peligros desmedidos ante esta caterva estúpida y quien sabe frente a quienes más y por que tenías esa estúpida sonrisa pegada a tu rostro cuando llegue aquí?

Leia conocía muy bien los estados de ánimo de Morek e incluso se jactaba de conocer las razones profundas de su accionar; por lo menos mejor que la inmensa mayoría de las personas. Y estaba convencida que la agresividad demostrada contra ella en esos momentos se debía a una genuina preocupación por su seguridad y a la necesidad de dejar claro frente a todos su autoridad en la zona y su presencia como Macho Alfa del lugar; tanto en lo referente a las grandes cuestiones políticas y al poderío territorial como al dominio y control sobre ella.

Quitando de la ecuación la soberbia machista del dominio sobre su persona resultaba enternecedora la preocupación del Lord por ella. Hacía tiempo que nadie mostraba interés genuino por salvaguardarla y protegerla y la sensación le agradaba pese a las toneladas de testosterona desparramadas por el aire en esos momentos. Levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza en señal de paz y con expresión sumisa en el rostro se acerco hasta Morek y tocándole suavemente el brazo con sus manos expreso:

-Perdóname no creí hubiera gente tan estúpida como para meterse conmigo sabiendo de quien soy esclava. Solo quería un poco de aire fresco y enterarme de los asuntos en el planeta y la galaxia. Después de todo prometí ayudarte en tus negocios, y para hacer eso necesito estar enterada de todo lo que acontece en el Imperio y fuera de el.

La intervención del tabernero, irreverente y provocadora dejo a muchos fríos y preocupados por la seguridad de Leia, a la que habían tomado cariño: -Y si estás tan propensa a apoyar a tu Señor por qué sonreías tan ferozmente cuando llegaron las noticias de los triunfos militares de los coruscanti en los diferentes frentes de batalla. Hasta creo que te escuche murmurar tu alegría por que Trusnarx y el Comité de los Seis habían demostrado tener la capacidad de aplastar maestros militares de la talla de Vader y Thrawn. Firma muy peculiar la tuya de demostrar lealtad a tu Amo.

La marcada ferocidad en el rostro de la chica cuando esta se giro hacia el, le hicieron comprender que había llegado demasiado lejos en su palabrerío provocador: -Mi lealtad personal por Mi Señor y mis simpatías políticas no son algo que te competan analizar a ti, pedazo de imbécil. Si me alegra el triunfo de los insurrectos, es algo que solo Morek tendría derecho a recriminarme y no un pelmazo cobarde y jalador que intento chantajearme para llevarme a la cama. La derrota del Imperio me alegra y mucho, el triunfo de los colectivistas garantiza esa derrota y los apoyo con toda mi alma. Morek es mi Señor y lo amo y le soy leal y lo anterior no choca con esta realidad. Morek lo sabe y por eso no le preocupan mis lealtades políticas; sabe que estas no chocan con mi lealtad a su persona. Cabrón.

-Es una extraña conjunción de lealtades, pero estoy convencido de la verdad de tus palabras y estoy propenso a perdonarte tus díscolas acciones. No hubo peligro real contra ti o mis intereses, inclusive tan feliz me encuentro que pretendo perdonarles la vida a estos malcriados.

-Me alegro, Mi Señor por esta determinación. No creo que estos insignificantes individuos merezcan la pena de tus preocupaciones. Además, tu magnanimidad demostrara a todos el Amo extraordinario que les ha tocado en suerte.

Pese a que hasta cierto punto las alabanzas de la princesa eran sinceras, Morek no pudo dejar de notar cierto barniz de sarcasmo irónico en sus palabras. Remarcaba, sin que los presentes fueran capaces de notarlo adecuadamente, la opresión que ejercía sobre los habitantes del planeta y lo irracional que a ella le resultaba el hecho que la vida de tantas personas dependiera de la voluntad y del humor, bueno o malo, de un solo jerarca de alto calibre.

Era esta rebeldía inconsciente y a veces muy consciente lo que le resultaba tan atractivo de la princesa. Todas las personas que tenía a su alrededor se dedicaban a satisfacer sin freno sus más absurdas exigencias, incluso cuando estas contradecían sus propios intereses personales. Leia en cambio, obedecía dado que no tenía alternativa real, pero dejaba clara aunque fuera solo para el la repulsa interior por su estado de sumisión involuntaria. No abandonaba, ni siquiera ocultaba sus simpatías políticas y ejercía el mando de los dominios estelares como si fueran suyos propios y ella no formara parte del conjunto general de esclavos.

A veces se preguntaba hasta que punto tendría realmente su lealtad y como reaccionaría si se presentase una oportunidad real de victoria para los insurrectos en los planetas regidos por el. No creía probable, pese a sus protestas de lealtad total, que se mantuviera favorable a sus intereses, ni tan siquiera neutral en caso de una revuelta generalizada y con apuestas favorables y mucho menos con un ataque masivo de la Armada Revolucionaria Coruscanti.

Pero semejante incertidumbre, además por supuesto de las dotes amatorias de la princesa, hacía imposible pensar en repudiar a Leia y castigarla o venderla para asegurar su propia seguridad física y la misma integridad de su imperio. Después de todo estaba convencido que faltaba mucho tiempo para presenciar el derrumbe de la autoridad imperial y mucho más para tener una presencia real y efectiva de los revolucionarios en el seno de los mundos más alejados de la galaxia. Así como podía acontecer que ciertas realidades cambiasen radicalmente y los revolucionarios fueran derrotados o por lo menos constreñidos a los planetas del Núcleo.

Gritos desaforados se internaron entre las paredes de la taberna, provenientes de las edificaciones aledañas y el ruido característico de los bláster haciendo su mortífera labor alcanzo los oídos de todos los presentes. Aparte de sorprendidos y algunos asustados se encontraban preocupados. No atinaban a comprender quién era tan osado como para lanzar ataques con armamento de tremenda capacidad mortal en momentos y territorios en los que encontraba presente el Lord de Bothawui. Aunque también era extraño que los ataques no se dirigieran contra las fuerzas que custodiaban a este.

Parecía como si tuvieran otras personalidades o instalaciones por objetivos y a la vez deseasen demostrar que eran plenamente capaces de emprender su atrevida medida en las propias narices de las máximas autoridades responsables del Imperio Bothan. Fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pasando, no parecía ser un evento de poca monta. Los gritos aumentaban en intensidad, cantidad y volumen; y los disparos de los bláster se volvían a cada momento tan insistentes como los gritos de la multitud en aumento.

Morek, Leia y su guardia especial salieron precipitadamente del local para enterarse adecuadamente que estaba aconteciendo y ver como deberían reaccionar. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron una docena de edificios con casi la mitad de sus apartamentos envueltos en las ráfagas mortales de terribles duelos de pistolas y rifles láser y presenciaron la caída de numerosos cuerpos acribillados y casi vaporizados por las ventanas de estos. Pero el sobresalto fue todavía mayor cuando una ensordecedora explosión barrio del mapa uno de los edificios asaltados con todos sus ocupantes dentro y estallidos similares aunque mucho menos potentes destruían los apartamentos del penthouse y los tres pisos que estaban inmediatamente debajo de este en por lo menos cuatro de las construcciones atacadas.

Morek palideció de perplejidad e ira al comprender que el ataque había sido mucho más devastador de lo que se hubiera atrevido a imaginar en un inicio. Recordó que los edificios atacados estaban siendo utilizados como hospedaje por dignatarios comerciales y políticos y quizás algunos agentes militares del Imperio Hutt, la Corporación Galáctica del Metal, y la reconstruida Federación Comercial Galáctica. Además del recién nombrado virrey del convulsionado Sector Falleen y el Comandante Imperial de las sitiadas Guarniciones de Bestine y Thyferra. Todos ellos buscando el apoyo activo de Bothawui contra levantamientos locales o la Armada Coruscanti

Fuera quién fuera el que había lanzado el operativo terrorista estaba maquinando una estrategia de alto vuelo y muy favorable a los intereses de Coruscant. Liquidaba a importantes líderes de algunas de las más importantes y poderosas corporaciones económico-militares del Imperio, aniquilaba a los jefes de importantes mundos que estaban siendo sometidos a un asalto feroz y dejaba en entredicho la autoridad de Morek como líder sectorial al despedazar de este modo a altos enemigos de la Revolución en las narices mismas del potentado; literalmente.

La perplejidad aumento cuando se dio cuenta que no eran solo las instalaciones de hospedaje aledañas a la taberna donde se encontraban las que estaban siendo arrasadas por los terroristas. A por lo menos 6 cuadras de distancia pudo observar que un imponente y macizo edificio construido menos de 5 años atrás y que albergaba la sede del Comando Estelar de las fuerzas de combate terrestres de Bothawui, soportaba los disparos de unos lejanos e invisibles cañones láser. Los disparos destrozaban los muros de la fortaleza y desmontaban las baterías láser encargadas de proteger la edificación y demostrar la imponencia del poder del Orden Establecido.

Por primera vez desde las guerras contra los hutt, parecía cernirse sobre su imperio una amenaza más o menos real. Es cierto que habían estallado levantamientos casi masivos entre los campamentos mineros y las regiones fabriles. Pero habían sido asaltos aislados y desorganizados y no representaron una amenaza real contra las estructuras de poder del Sector Bothan. Ahora en cambio, quienquiera que fuese el agresor estaban atacando las instalaciones más importantes del aparato armado de la satrapía y arrasando los delegados de cierto nivel de otras satrapías importantes.

No podía permitirse que una afrenta de esta magnitud quedara impune y pusiera en estado de jaque el poder de su autoridad. Coruscant ya era un problema lo suficientemente grande por si solo como para añadirle poderosos enemigos internos: -Muévanse cretinos, quiero a estos facinerosos pegados contra la pared y erradicados. Movilicen todos los recursos que sean precisos, pero quiero a estos perros subversivos exterminados ahora mismo.

La orden fue recibida atentamente y respondida con diligencia. Mientras el y Leia se retiraban en un poderoso vehiculo blindado, las calles de Drev'starn se llenaban con los gritos desaforados de multitudes aterrorizadas y disparos de armas cada vez más potentes y numerosas. Leia volvió el rostro para ver el campo de batalla que dejaba detrás de ella y observo sorprendida y aterrada que un proyectil de plasma golpeaba con precisión mortal la taberna donde poco tiempo antes estaba, matando a todos los presentes en el sitio y creando un cráter nada despreciable. No pudo evitar preguntarse si los revolucionarios habían arrasado el sitio casualmente cuando ella ya no estaba allí o había sido un gesto de consideración hacía su persona. Como quiera que fuese estuvo a un paso de caer por culpa de un intercambio de disparos del que no tenía conocimiento de sus motivos y también comprendió que los revolucionarios tenían conocimientos que ella no y eso simplemente la dejaba pasmada, desconcertada y no le agradaba la situación en lo más mínimo.

Llegaron a la mansión en un estado de agitación total y con la preocupación marcada palpablemente en sus rostros. Para Leia la situación significaba que los conflictos avanzaban a velocidad mayor a la que imaginaba y que los insurrectos no consideraban prudente, necesario o importante comunicarse con ella para informarla de lo que acontecería o podría acontecer. Para Morek significaba que los revolucionarios se sentían lo suficientemente poderosos como para desafiarlo en su territorio y que su sistema de inteligencia estaba infiltrado o había sido simplemente desbordado por los revolucionarios de forma preocupante y muy molesta.

Furioso y para sorpresa de ambos decidió desahogar sus frustraciones a costa de lo que tuviera más cerca y enfilando hacia una sorprendida princesa le cruzo la cara de un manotazo y exclamó: -Seguro que tú sabías acerca de toda esta pantomima. Dime quién lanzo la operación y que pretende con su accionar de loco suicida. ¡Ahora!

Leia mirándolo fijamente y mientras se sobaba la maltratada mejilla, respondió con la mayor cantidad de calma que pudo reunir: -No se si te has vuelto idiota permanente o estúpido parcial, pero me parece sorprendente que a estas alturas del partido me preguntes una necedad semejante. Fui yo la que te escogió como nuevo dueño. Solo tú puedes brindarme la protección necesaria que aspiro poseer mientras dura esta maldita locura y no obtendría nada si te liquidara en estos momentos. Además tú mismo viste el desastre que armaron en la taberna, un rato más y nos hubieran aniquilado a todos sin asomo de piedad o interés. Si fuera una agente tan valiosa para ellos como presupones ¿me liquidarían tan rápidamente y sin ningún tipo de consideraciones como demostraron estar dispuestos a hacer?

-Bien pudo ser un tru…

-Si te atreves a sugerir que yo misma me puso en riesgo para que no sospecharan de mi, creo que me conoces lo bastante para saber que siento un profundo amor por la vida y todos sus placeres. No tengo sangre ni aspiraciones de mártir, y si algún día alcanzo mi libertad va a ser de pie, con mis cinco sentidos funcionando a la perfección y con amplias capacidades para lograr cumplir mis planes. No en un féretro, muerta y liquidada.

Morek estaba furioso. Había golpeado a Leia, algo que se prometió nunca realizar y menos si no existían razones validas para caer en tales actos de barbarie. Y la verdad es que no poseía prueban convincentes de la participación de la chica en el complot, con excepción de su supervivencia y eso no era muy útil ya que el también sobrevivió y no era un agente de Coruscant, contra sus propios intereses. Pero lo cierto es que una fuga o infiltración debía de haber para que los revoltosos atacaran posiciones tan importantes y con tal precisión mortal a escasos metros de donde se encontraba el en persona, junto con su Guardia de Elite.

Sabiendo que Morek se encontraba en estado de agitación total y que podía resultar peligroso dejarlo pensar demasiado en búsqueda de los responsables de la intentona. Sabiendo que podía llegar a atar demasiados cabos sueltos y comprender la cantidad de secretos que ella había llegado a poseer y de su responsabilidad en la expansión de la actividad rebelde, al proporcionarles los datos y claves precisos para la obtención de las armas de mayor calidad de los arsenales bothan. Conocedora del hecho que pese a no haber tenido nada que ver con la planeación del actual ataque, la totalidad de las armas empleadas por lo terroristas formaban parte de los arsenales robados en Kothlis la semana pasada con su ayuda. Decidió suprimir en la medida de lo posible su proceso mental y salvar en el proceso su pellejo y el de los revolucionarios.

Poniéndose al lado de Morek lo agarro por los hombros y deslizo sus manos por los brazos y la espalda del varón con delicadeza y ternura, además de evidentes intenciones eróticas. Ninguna de las facetas de la caricia paso desapercibida para Morek, que comprendió que Leia deseaba tranquilizarlo y aliviarle las cargas que tenía sobre los hombros lo mejor posible. Agradecido decidió aceptar las atenciones de la joven y se quedo tranquilo recibiendo las atenciones de la princesa y gozando de sus caricias lo más ampliamente posible.

No paso demasiado tiempo para que la princesa empezara a desvestir al Lord de Bothawui y aumentar la fuerza e intencionalidad de sus caricias harto provocativas ya. Cuando la camisa y las muñequeras de Morek cayeron al suelo y empezaron a desprenderse los botones del pantalón, así como las pistoleras, medias y botas; el caudillo no pudo aguantarse ni un minuto más y dándose la vuelta con presteza agarro a la muchacha y procedió a desvestirla a su vez. Las manos de la joven esclava lo detuvieron y con la mirada le indico que abandonaran la zona en la que estaban (los pasillos del palacio) ya que podían ser vistos en pleno acto por los siervos o visitantes del lugar y que se retiraran a sus aposentos.

Levantándola prácticamente sin esfuerzo y llevándola en brazos como si se trataran de recién casados enamorados, se dirigió hasta los cuartos del palacio y se introdujo en la habitación que ambos compartían. Abrió la puerta de la alcoba señorial y la introdujo en la misma depositándola con suavidad y una cara llena de lascivia y deseo frenético. Siguió desvistiéndola con impaciente rapidez, hasta que la tuvo completamente desnuda frente a el y empezó a acariciarle los senos y besarla en el cuello.

La excitación de Leia crecía por momentos sintiendo el deseo de Morek por ella y las caricias de que este le prodigaba. Aumento aún más cuando los labios del hombre dejaron su lugar para cedérselo a la lengua, la cual recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo énfasis en su cuello (al cual también mordía delicadamente y con firmeza a la vez) y los sonrosados pezones de sus senos. Ahogados gemidos de placer escapan de los entreabiertos labios de la tumbada Leia.

Pero ella no quería quedarse atrás en cuanto a la iniciativa amatoria y acariciándole el torso, con las pocas fuerzas que los estallidos de placer casi orgásmico le dejaban, bajo sus manos hasta donde se encontraba el miembro viril del varón que la extasiaba de modo tan impresionante y se dedico a proporcionarle placer no menos intenso que el sentido por ella. Envolvió con una de sus manos el pene de su amante y moviéndola arriba y abajo empezó a estimularlo, más de lo que ya se encontraba. Su otra mano acariciaba el pecho de Morek y se enredaba entre los cabellos de su larga melena.

Explotando en un grito de satisfacción animal gracias al trabajo manual de la princesa, Morek aparto la mano maravillosa de su virilidad y fue bajando lentamente su cabeza por toda el cuerpo de la joven mientras lo cubría de besos y lamidas ardientes; senos, barriga, vientre quedaron marcados por los labios prendidos en llamas de Morek. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la marea de locura lujuriosa que embargo a la princesa en el momento en que la boca, lengua y dientes de Morek encontraron su entrepierna y comenzaron un proceso de besos, lamidas, chupadas y mordiscos que humedecieron más (si eso era posible) la vulva y la vagina de la compañera de cama y llevaron estremecimientos de placer incontrolables a través del manipulado clítoris de la hembra extasiada por todo su cuerpo.

Gritos de placer y peticiones y ruegos de más elevaron la arrogante satisfacción del Señor a niveles estratosféricos y lo empujaron a complacer a la dama cada una de sus peticiones. Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el inflamado clítoris de la mujer, lamió y chupo sus labios vaginales, subió su cuerpo hasta la altura de los senos de ella y los mordió y succiono con voracidad, mientras los dedos de sus manos penetraban uno a uno y varios a la vez las entradas al cuerpo de su esclava. Tanto su vagina, como su ano se vieron invadidos (muy placenteramente) por los dedos del señor y estimulados por un constante mete y saca rítmico y poderoso.

El orgasmo, o mejor dicho los orgasmos que alcanzo Leia la dejaron desmadejada y a Morek con una profunda sensación de triunfo y ego masculino satisfecho. Pero ninguno de los dos a pesar de todo se hallaban colmados y ni 5 minutos después, comenzaron el juego nuevamente y con renovados bríos. Leia estaba más que dispuesta a devolverle a Morek el favor recibido. Acariciando y besando, además de lamiendo y mordisqueando cada centímetro del cuerpo varonil, descendió hasta que tuvo su cabeza metida entre las piernas del hombre que tanto placer le había brindado y le devolvió el favor con creces.

Agarrando el miembro con sus manos, lo estimulo una y otra vez hasta que hubo recuperado la consistencia y dureza deseada y lo fue introduciendo lentamente en su boca. Lo rodeo con su lengua, masajeándolo con ella, mientras rozaba suavemente la punta con sus dientes, provocándole descargas nerviosas de placer que Morek controlaba a duras penas. Cada vez lo metía más y más en su boca, pero con lentitud extremada, saboreando cada trozo de este y procurando estimularlo insistentemente para aumentar el placer de su "victima" y llevarlo hasta la locura. Un buen rato después de esto supo que había alcanzado su objetivo al sentir en su boca y bajando por su garganta el sabor y la textura del liquido expulsado por el estallido orgásmico. Sabía raro no lo negaba pero cualquier sabor demasiado fuerte se veía reducido por el placer que ella misma experimento gracias a la sensación de poder sentido por lograr una respuesta tan abundante por parte del viril amante que tenía atrapado entre sus labios.

En esa especie de competencia que tenían por ver quién proporcionaba mayor placer a su pareja Morek decidió terminar con la última palabra y agarrando enérgicamente a la joven princesa por las caderas, la levanto y la coloco en su aún erecto miembro y la sentó a horcajadas. La penetración se hacia cada vez más honda gracias a la frenética cabalgata que la princesa realizaba y a las fuertes embestidas con las que Morek, encorvando hacia arriba sus músculos, cooperaba. Cabalgando, y cabalgando, empujando, y embistiendo ambos tomaban y entregaban todo de su respectiva pareja y alcanzaban pináculos de placer solo logrados por las parejas mejor compenetradas.

La extraordinaria sesión de sexo explosivo culmino cuando Morek volteándose ágilmente y sin dañar a su compañera ni interrumpir la penetración se coloco arriba de Leia y embistió, entrando profundamente, rozando su clítoris fogosamente y arrancándole un gemido estentóreo y repetido una y otra vez por largos minutos. Minutos que duraron tanto como el mete saca constante de Morek, penetrando a la princesa y que se prolongo hasta el grito final de la chica en el pináculo de su más explosivo orgasmo y con Morek derramando su semilla en el interior del cuerpo de Leia sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara por las consecuencias de tan irreflexiva acción.

_Avenida Principal de__Drev'starn 3 Semanas después._

Leia Organa se encontraba extraordinariamente contenta, casi podía decirse que estaba feliz. Las semanas transcurridas desde que calmo el nerviosismo de su señor habían estado entre las más fructíferas y placenteras de su existencia. Estuvo todos los días, literalmente hablando, haciendo el amor con Morek, y pudo infiltrarse sin peligrosas sospechas en los archivos de la inteligencia Bothan. Averiguando en el proceso los planes y elementos para cumplir esos planes con los que contaba el Imperio y varios de sus principales socios, incluyendo su amado Morek. Logro restablecer sus conexiones con los agentes del Partido Proletario Galáctico y se había citado con ellos para intercambiar información y establecer adecuados planes de acción contra los planes nada agradables que los imperiales y los sátrapas habían montado.

Además logro enterarse de la verdad completa del ataque faccioso contra las instalaciones de los sátrapas en Bothawui aquel peligroso día. No solo destruían la credibilidad como anfitrión y potentado de Morek y erradicaban de su apestosa existencia a varios de los más conspicuos representantes del Orden Establecido en los Bordes Medio y Exterior. Destruían un elemento de vital importancia en los planes de los sostenedores del Status quo para las siguientes campañas. En las instalaciones militares de los elementos de combate terrestre de Morek se encontraban una variedad de planos, a los que no se le habían sacado reproducciones, que contenían las especificaciones de las defensas terrestres y estelares de Coruscant, Corellia y Duro. También contenían datos precisos de la cantidad de naves, robots y armamento pesado y liviano, así como efectivos de carne y hueso que la Revolución pretendía emplear para defender Coruscant y atacar las posiciones de los Imperiales y sus aliados.

Localizo los nombres completos de las personas que Morek pensaba formaban parte de la red de espionaje coruscanti y fue capaz de transmitirle los datos completos a la inteligencia revolucionaria antes que fuera demasiado tarde y Morek lograse desintegrar la presencia insurrecta en sus dominios. El día de ayer había sido especialmente productivo, ya que sus datos permitieron a los revolucionarios destruir una fábrica de armas bio-químicas en Moonus Mandel e informarle a Coruscant el desplazamiento a las zonas del frente de más de 250.000 navíos de guerra de gran calado, construidas al parecer en astilleros secretos ubicados en Gamorr, Tholatin y Togoria. Y parecía que masivas y parecidas instalaciones en Malastare, Dagobah y Eriadu se dedicaban a idénticas políticas militares destinadas a desmantelar la ventaja revolucionaria en la conflagración. Es cierto, que el resultado de la mayoría de esas informaciones solo podría ser calibrado en el futuro; pero había un suceso que podía atribuirse a sus informaciones y que había representado un golpe fatal para los intereses del Imperio. Por lo menos la mitad de los agentes imperiales en Corellia, Arkania y Selonia habían sido capturados y/o exterminados y la totalidad de las fuerzas infiltradas por los imperiales para tareas de saboteo en Coruscant estaban siendo en esos precisos momentos absolutamente erradicadas permanentemente. Y todo gracias a los datos obtenidos por ella en los documentos encriptados de las computadoras Bothan y las cartas que le robo a un espía imperial de paso por la mansión de Morek (claro después de matarlo sutilmente y hacer pasar su envenenamiento, como intoxicación masiva por alimentos en pésimas condiciones. Cosa fácil de lograr dada la muerte de otros tres comensales, enemigos acérrimos del difunto al día siguiente de la caída del esbirro imperial, por la misma razón aparente).

Era arriesgado y lo sabía, pero la sensación de placer que la elevación masiva de adrenalina le provocaba en el cuerpo y el saberse responsable de las derrotas tan importante que en diversos frentes los imperiales sufrían, la hacían despreciar las posibles consecuencias que tales acciones podían tener para ella en caso de ser descubierta por Morek y sus agentes. Además estaba consciente que poca gente se encontraba en condiciones de averiguar tanta cantidad de información como lo estaba ella. Las fuentes de datos e información de los políticos y militares de Bothawui apenas eran menores a las del mismo Núcleo y las instalaciones del Status quo en el Imperio Bothan estaban tan repletos de buena y muy detallada información ultra secreta como los bancos de datos especiales del mismo Imperio Galáctico o la República Colectivista de Coruscant.

Dormir con el Lord del Sistema abría puertas en cada instalación a la que se desease infiltrarse, además de tener acceso irrestricto a las computadoras de la mansión, dotadas de un caudal de información secreta nada desdeñable. Aún así toda la información obtenida no era nada comparado con el caudal de secretos que ella y la inteligencia revolucionaria sabían, estaban siendo custodiados con el mayor de los empeños por los mejores esbirros del sistema. Un caudal informativo que podía desentrañar cuales eran los planes que los Imperiales tenían para intentar imponer un reflujo a la marea obrera y recuperar las probabilidades de ganar la guerra.

Tal era la razón que la llevaban a presentarse en aquella taguara escondida en el callejón apestoso que entroncaba con la Av. Principal y que en esas horas del mediodía se encontraba repleta por los comensales de mala muerte y los borrachos empedernidos decididos a aprovechar el horario para recuperar fuerzas sus fuerzas, desahogar sus frustraciones y maldecir con los términos más soeces conocidos las miserias de su patética existencia. Resultaba peligroso encontrarse allí, con una clientela mayoritariamente masculina y depravada, desconocedores del toque aunque fuera pasajero de una mujer que no fuera una mujerzuela y que obviamente la considerarían a ella-origen noble, fina, culta y bonita-un manjar digno de devorar, con su aprobación o sin ella. Una clientela poseedora de un amplio rencor social, que odiaba de forma frenética a todo aquello por encima de ellos y deseosa de cobrarse con creces un desquite salvaje contra los elementos culpables de su degradación.

Pero estaba segura que los revolucionarios habían tomado las medidas adecuadas de protección contra unas personas pertenecientes al círculo de los oprimidos y explotados y a pesar de ello parte integrante de sus enemigos. Unas personas deseosas de destruir todo a su paso sin construir nada a cambio de lo aniquilado, y pensando en la mejor manera de disfrutar el botín de guerra obtenido tras su victoria. Personas buscando darse un hartazgo bestial, con una masacre no menos bestial y una depredación para nada necesitada de envidiar las brutalidades más famosas de los imperiales. Gente que no veían la necesidad de un cambio social radical, sino simplemente veían necesidades a secas y creían en unirse al bando de los depredadores para vengarse de las afrentas sufridas y desquitar su ira con nuevas victimas de las que ellos iban a ser verdugos.

No creía que los sectores revolucionarios contaran con demasiado respaldo entre los integrantes de la chusma marginal presente en los barrios plebeyos de Bothawui o cualquier otro mundo de la galaxia. Pero también estaba segura que estas mesnadas de desarrapados no contaban con los testículos suficientes como para amenazar a personas con apariencia agresiva y determinada. Aunque el peligro real estribaba en que decidieran recuperar parte de su dignidad (léase, capacidad material) vendiendo a los extraños a los agentes de seguridad imperiales y/o locales. Y después de todo podía acontecer que sacaron a relucir algo del temple perdido y dispusieran no necesitar extraños en sus dominios y procedieran a expulsar a los intrusos.

Una fuerte mano en su hombro la hizo desprenderse de sus pensamientos y ponerse en guardia. Apretando firme pero tranquilamente su blaster, escondido en el abrigo que vestía, se volvió pausadamente y se enfrento cara a cara con su desconocido par. La tranquilidad real regreso a su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la identidad del personaje, o de los dos personajes, mejor dicho: Los recién llegados no eran otros que sus amigos "comerciantes", la humana Shennal y el twi`lek Nil-Krall. Más que tranquilidad, lo que la invadió fue una profunda sensación de alegría. Les había tomado cariño a los extraños personajes durante los combates de Tatooine; después de todo la habían apoyado y protegido durante su agonía y habían encontrado el modo de quitarle de encima, por lo menos en parte, la molesta presencia de los esbirros de Jabba.

Aunque debía reconocer que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se entero de la identidad autentica de los "comerciantes". O mejor dicho, cuando se entero de la actividad real que los cuatro mercaderes estelares llevaban a cabo. No sabía quiénes eran en realidad, pero sabía con certeza absoluta que trabajaban como agentes de los revolucionarios coruscanti y que laboraban noche y día para desgarrar la hegemonía que los sátrapas ejercían sobre vastos territorios estelares. Admiraba la tenacidad y el coraje que poseían los individuos; no cualquiera se adentraba en los dominios de los sádicos jerarcas de la galaxia y extraían información valiosa para los elementos más odiados por estos caudillos de apestosa ralea. Menos si pertenecías al género femenino y tu sexo era una de las monedas de cambio favorita en las maniobras y negociosos de los facinerosos amos de la galaxia. Caer en manos de los sátrapas era un riesgo enorme y los daños podían ser tremendos. Lo sabía muy bien, por experiencia propia.

También era cierto no obstante que los espías rojos parecían tener una red de contactos enorme y muy bien asegurada y amalgamada. No parecía ser un conjunto de agentes y subagentes parasitarios, pertenecientes a los bajos fondos del hampa más descarada, dispuesta a vender cualquier información y hasta a sus parientes más cercanos a cambio de un puñado de créditos. Parecía que constituía una vasta línea de información de gentes realmente simpatizantes con la revolución y dispuesta a todo para aplastar el Orden imperante. Cierto que también se mantenían nexos con los bandoleros bien incrustados en las esferas de influencia, pero esta conexión era, no secundaria, sino quizá representaba el piso que sostenía la mugre de tus botas. Importante, pero muy inferior con respecto a los integrantes principales y cuyas conexiones con los revolucionarios no implicaba la red principal para evitar que las clásicas delaciones de estos excrementos mafiosos pudieran dañar la fuerza principal.

Lo que en realidad la asombraba y en parte la llenaba de una ciega furia y gran envidia es que ellos (Leia, Luke, Han y Chewbacca) en la época de la Rebelión pro-jedi habían intentado y hasta cierto punto logrado construir una red parecida, pero que se desmorono con relativa facilidad por no ser capaces de contar con un respaldo popular tan masivo como el que poseían los revolucionarios. Cierto que tuvieron apoyo relativamente grande y activo de los Mon Calamari, Alderaan, y de amplios sectores de las clases pudientes de Coruscant hartas de las imposiciones fiscales del Estado y de los avances sexuales de los altos dignatarios imperiales sobre sus mujeres e hijas como pago por su protección de las cada vez más enfurecidas masas obreras y esclavas. Pero nunca lograron implantarse sólidamente en las mentes de las Clases desposeídas del Núcleo y ni siquiera de estas clases entre las masas oprimidas de las razas alienígenas. Los Mon Calamari y otras razas, más que apoyarlos a ellos, luchaban contra la opresión de la burguesía humana y estaban separados entre ellos por los mismos odios de clases que golpeaban a la sociedad galáctica en general.

El Comité de los Seis y sus aliados, contaban por el contrario con una entusiasta bienvenida, cualquiera fuera el mundo o sector al que se dirigieran. Pensar en sufrir traiciones por parte de los sectores revolucionarios, tal como ellos llegaron a padecerlos, no entraba en el imaginario colectivo galáctico. Sabía con una certeza del cien por ciento que incluso esta chusma amodorrada y pervertida del tugurio en el que se habían metido lo pensarían dos veces antes de intentar cualquier acción contra ellos en caso de conocer quiénes eran; convencidos que los amplios sectores pro revolucionarios del planeta tomarían cumplida venganza al enterarse de la afrenta.

Un sonido extraño la hizo volver el rostro a su diestra y ver la pantalla de un aparato de holo-proyecciones. Nadie parecía notar el conjunto de imágenes y mucho menos las palabras pronunciadas por los periodistas y que parecían, por las caras de terror y fatiga que tenían, estar transmitiendo informaciones extraordinariamente importantes. Acercándose, custodiada por sus recién llegados amigos, hasta la zona de los cantineros, tomo un aparato de control y aumento el volumen del holo-proyector, enterándose de una serie de noticias realmente importantes y tremendas por su magnitud y significado:

"_Thyferra y Bestine no salen con suerte de los trágicos eventos que carcomen la seguridad de nuestra galaxia. La batalla que hace casi un mes anunciamos se extendía por esos mundos para lograr su control, en vez de decrecer a pesar del paso del tiempo parece acrecentarse en proporciones tremendamente dramáticas. La tesis presentada y defendida por algunos de que estas operaciones tenían por objeto desviar la atención de los enemigos de cada bando de sus reales intereses y sus verdaderas intenciones se desploma por su propio peso ante la evidencia del volumen de fuerzas que tanto los facciosos que se apoderaron de Coruscant como las legitimas autoridades imperiales, han puesto en juego en estas acciones._

_A pesar de su escasa población, pero repleta de numerosísimas riquezas, las fuerzas imperiales concentraron en Bestine más de 250.000 naves de gran calado y poder de fuego, y 300.000 naves de idéntica magnitud fueron posicionadas en Thyferra. Coruscant movilizo contra Bestine casi 300.000 navíos estelares de potencia impresionante y una Armada de 350.000 naves contra Thyferra. Una terrorífica maquinaria asesina de 1.2 millones de naves de guerra entre ambas flotas no parece esconder tramas secretas especiales para engañar al enemigo sino la determinación de quebrantar en escasas operaciones militares masivas el poder que ostente el enemigo y ganar de este modo la guerra de un solo golpe."_

Leia que escuchaba atentamente las noticias y que recordaba las informaciones que había logrado apropiarse en las fuentes documentadas secretas de Morek no pudo evitar expresar, aunque de forma muy baja, como una especie de defensa inconsciente: -Eso no es más que un juego de niños. El Imperio no va a ganar ni a perder la guerra por arriesgar tal cantidad de fuerzas en sectores que por importantes que sean están muy lejos del teatro principal de esta guerra macabra: Los planetas del Núcleo. Tanto los imperiales como los revolucionarios cuentan con recursos muy superiores a esos en sus posiciones principales y a pesar de lo que informen estos tontos no va a ser en las regiones del Bacta y del Gas donde va a decidirse el destino de esta conflagración infernal. Callo inmediatamente porque continuaron las informaciones:

"_Pero los problemas militares están lejos de circunscribirse a las regiones antes mencionadas. En Kashyyyk, Togoria y Zeltros, los enfrentamientos armados entre los coruscanti y los imperiales se han intensificado a unos niveles alarmantes. Entre los tres mundos se calcula que están combatiendo 1.5 millones de naves de guerra de cada bando y las poblaciones nativas se han visto activamente involucradas en los enfrentamientos; ya sea como aliados de alguno de los potentados o como tercera fuerza en discordia._

_Se sabe con certeza absoluta la simpatía activa y la masiva presencia entre las filas de la Revolución de los wookiees. En Kashyyyk estos reporteros han podido constatar la veracidad de los rumores acerca de la creación de poderosas fuerzas militares terrestres y navales wookiees para apoyar a los coruscanti en las batallas por el control del planeta. Parecen tener también veracidad completa las teorías propagadas y no desmentidas de una devastación generalizada de la clase dominante humana imperial en el planeta y un exterminio igual de brutal de sus colaboradores y aliados nativos._

_Cuando se intento contactar con los líderes del levantamiento, se negaron a aceptar contactar con nosotros y adujeron que solo estaban realizando las acciones pertinentes para salvar su planeta y a la galaxia de las alimañas que amenazaban su existencia. Trusnarx y el resto del Comité de los Seis respondieron desde Coruscant que habían sido ellos los organizadores de la destrucción de los burgueses y esclavistas de Kashyyyk y que contrario a lo que el rumor mal intencionado había propagado no existía una anárquica división entre los subversivos y que la Revolución tenía una centralización lo suficientemente enérgica para hacerse respetar en cualquier lugar de la galaxia; tanto por los amigos como por los enemigos._

_La situación en Togoria se encuentra al lado inverso que en Kashyyyk. Los pobladores nativos, famosos por su ferocidad y predisposición al combate encuentran reconfortante combatir al lado de un imperio al que consideran sinónimo de honor militar y glorias guerreras. Muchos piratas togorianos se han embarcado en campañas contrarrevolucionarias y han servido como elementos de reserva en las diversas flotas imperiales. Los enfrentamientos entre los coruscanti y los togorianos por el planeta han sido feroces y ninguno de los factores enfrentados demuestran piedad para con el otro. Los cráteres en las selvas, bosques y urbes del planeta no dejan dudas de la intensidad de la lucha y del odio con el que se combaten. Es difícil precisar quién tiene la ventaja en los enfrentamientos; pero está claro que ninguno de los grupos enfrentados cederá un ápice en la batalla por el control del planeta. _

_Algo ligeramente diferente acontece en Zeltros. La división entre la población local es enconada y una raza que se tenía por frívola y carente del más mínimo sentido del deber, la responsabilidad y la seriedad, ha entrado en la categoría de las especies más mortales existentes. Los combates en las calles de las urbes más importantes del planeta tomaron la apariencia de un delirio homicida. Basta con que dos personas de bandos diferentes se encuentren cerca uno del otro para que la sangre corra a raudales y los muertos se aglomeren en las aceras uno sobre otro como granos en el almuerzo._

_Esto demuestra el grado de locura colectiva que Trusnarx y sus acólitos desataron en la galaxia, convirtiendo a personas tan amables y tiernas como los zeltrons en salvajes bestias llenas de deseos sangrientos y delirios homicidas. No creemos que haya otra medida que exterminar a los dementes que han sumido en su locura a los pobladores de la galaxia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

-Estos muérganos creen que todos vamos a caer en sus tramoyas ridículas y en sus mentiras descaradas-Hablo con ferocidad Leia, mientras se alejaban de la barra y se dirigían a ocupar uno de los asientos desocupados en el casi completamente atestado establecimiento.- Por qué no cuentan que los imperiales el año pasado bombardearon el planeta considerando que la forma de vida de los zeltrons representaba una ofensa para su majestad imperial y asesinaron casi una cuarta parte de los habitantes del planeta; algunos insisten incluso que fueron hasta un tercio de todos ellos. Y todavía de atreven a acusar a los coruscanti de las desgracias de Zeltros. Perros.

Shennal colocándole una mano sobre los hombros le hablo: -Cálmate, no vas a ganar nada alterándote de esta manera. Siempre has sabido que los reporteros y periodistas en general de esta galaxia son unas lacras putrefactas, deseosas de mostrar su entusiasmo por el Status quo. Fueron ellos los responsables, al menos en parte, de la mala fama de los rebeldes y copatrocinadores de su desgracia. Solo intentan cumplir este mismo papel contra nosotros, es su trabajo.

-Al carajo Shennal, no me digas que no te indignas asqueada por las declaraciones de estos zánganos. Están hablando de tu gente, tu partido, tu clase, tus amigos y si estoy en lo correcto tu familia. No es mi guerra, ni mucho menos mis creencias en realidad y hasta yo estoy furiosa por tanta patraña. No debería permitirse que basuras como esa predicaran con tanta libertad por las avenidas estelares y establecieran su ponzoña por todos lados.

-Exactamente lo mismo dicen los imperiales de la prensa revolucionaria.

-No es lo mismo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la mitad de lo que ustedes plantean. Pero ustedes no se lanzan a difamar a cada enemigo que se les atraviesa por el camino. Sus acusaciones tienen bases solidas, y han destruido a personajes que solo han representado desgracias para los ciudadanos de esta galaxia. Una mueca de dolor le deformo brevemente el rostro, recordando los ataques de los subversivos contra ella, cuando todavía era una mujer libre y tenía poder en la Rebelión y la amarga verdad que demostraron tener sus acusaciones.

Una noticia final interrumpió la conversación de ambas mujeres y las hizo volverse para atender mejor lo que decían los reporteros: _"Sin embargo a pesar de la ferocidad de los combates en Thyferra y Kashyyyk y de los temores a que los enfrentamientos se expandan hasta involucrar en el conflicto a Hapes; se comprobó que los combates de mayor trascendencia ocurrían en un frente completamente diferente y quizás de máxima importancia en los planes de ambos bandos. Las batallas que se están librando entorno a Bastion, además de en Muunilist y Yaga Minor involucran efectivos que duplican los que combaten en el segundo frente mencionado. Casi 6 millones de grandes naves de combate entre ambos contendientes libran batallas de una ferocidad inaudita en este frente, lo que hace suponer para algunos la existencia de intereses de importancia vital para los imperiales en aquella área o no la defenderían con tal encono. _

_Algunos asumen que Bastion resulta una fortaleza tan inexpugnable, e impresionante como la propia Coruscant y que quizá sea, después de la capital galáctica, la plaza fuerte más impresionante y poderosa de toda la galaxia. Se conoce que las operaciones militares en aquel sector las dirigen en persona las que son consideradas las mentes más brillantes de sus respectivos ejércitos: Trusnarx y Thrawn. _

_También se conoce bien la feroz rivalidad que existe entre ambos individuos. Trusnarx le arrebato el aura de invencibilidad a Thrawn al despojarlo del dominio de la Capital durante la Insurrección. Durante la batalla por el control de Abregado-rae Trusnarx volvió a aplastar al Caudillo Imperial. Y las batallas de Talasea y Telti en las que la ofensiva revolucionaria fue paralizada y explican en parte el estancamiento de los combates en los planetas del segundo frente fueron producto de las artes militares de Thrawn con las que se desquito de las palizas anteriores. La ofensiva sobre Bastion y los otros planetas fue emprendida desde el principio por Trusnarx y el Almirante Imperial fue desde el comienzo el encargado de paralizar sus operaciones. Aunque debemos reconocer que pese a su maestría Thrawn no lleva la mejor parte: gracias a los vaivenes de la guerra y a las constantes ofensivas y contraofensivas de los diversos frentes, los imperiales a comienzos de la arremetida revolucionaria controlaban la totalidad de los planetas cercanos al área de guerra; Agamar, Ithor, Dathomir, Dantooine, todos ellos poseían guarniciones de muchas decenas de millones de soldados completamente armados y aprovisionados leales al Imperio. Ahora se combate en los propios planetas centrales de los Dominios de Thrawn y todos los mundos antes mencionados cuentas con enormes guarniciones revolucionarias, leales a Coruscant y a su Régimen Colectivista._

-Ese Holo-noticiero trabaja para Vader ¿cierto? Es más que evidente. Apoyan las políticas imperiales, pero critican las acciones del mejor comandante del Imperio. Solo podría justificarse accionar semejante si intentan promocionar al rival de turno de Thrawn entre las huestes del Orden y empañar la reputación del, hasta que se enfrento con Trusnarx, conocido como el Invencible. La estupidez de estas personas resulta increíble. Se están metiendo la zancadilla de manera espantosa entre ellos mismos y torpedeando cualquier capacidad de responder adecuadamente a los revolucionarios.

Había pronunciado su indignado comentario en voz fuerte y clara. Mientras sonreía internamente. Reconoció a dos espías que había visto un tiempo atrás en la Corte de Jabba y aún antes que eso en el Senado Imperial compartiendo exquisiteces y seguramente información con el Emperador en persona y también con Thrawn. Criticar la miseria imperial al mismo tiempo que defendía las cualidades de su mejor comandante resultaba una jugada arriesgada, pero realmente brillante y cínica. Impedía que la acusasen de traición, al mismo tiempo que echaba por los suelos la presunta idoneidad de la causa imperial. Una causa donde sus mejores líderes en vez de hacer frente a la tempestad obrera, se dedicaban a destruirse e injuriarse entre sí.

Las respuestas de los comensales y borrachos del local no tardaron en hacerse escuchar: -Y tú quien te crees que eres para perturbar nuestra tranquilidad gritando tus opiniones sobre temas sin ninguna importancia para nosotros. Además de forzarnos a escuchar las estupideces de unos periodistas acerca de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer unos malditos idiotas a billones de kilómetros de aquí. Tu mierda no nos interesa, trágate tus porquerías y déjanos en paz, maldita ramera o sabrás quienes somos.

-¿Y por qué deberíamos esperar a que haga caso? Mejor démosle una lección ahora mismo y así aprenderá a no interferir en nuestros dominios. Quizás hasta terminé chillando de gozo, como la perra que es, mientras nos metemos entre sus piernas y hurgamos en sus huecos de ramera recontra usada.

Una carcajada monumental celebró las procacidades desprendidas por el bestial impertinente que había hablado y más de una docena de personas se levantaron, prestas a hacer realidad las sugerencias del bastardo borracho hablador. O por lo menos, ese era su plan hasta que haces de energía salidas de un lugar que no precisaron de inmediato desintegraron a cuatro de los alborotadores. Entre los difuntos se encontraba el auspiciador de la reprimida agresión y los caldeados ánimos se encontraron inesperada y enérgicamente enfriados. Cuando tuvieron, algunos minutos después, oportunidad de observar quien había destrozado su motín, comprobaron que había sido la hembra humana que acompañaba a la esclava de Morek. Sacando con una rapidez inesperada y realmente asombrosa una pistola laser ultramoderna había soltado en rápida sucesión las ráfagas salvadoras. Para terror de los presentes comprobaron que tanto ella como su aliado twi`lek mantenían en sus manos, dos pares de pistolas cada uno y que portaban, para sorpresa de todos, en sus cinturones, sendas espadas láser como antaño usaron los Caballeros Jedi y los Lores del Sith.

No parecía prudente actuar contra Leia. Su teoría al principio era que Morek tardaría en enterarse de cualquier agresión que se cometiera contra la esclava y ellos tendrían tiempo suficiente para escapar o por lo menos ocultarse de las garras del servicio de información del Sátrapa. Pero aquí se encontraban con dos personas que por su expresión, su porte, y su obvia habilidad eran guerreros expertos y endurecidos hasta la saciedad y que por una razón que se les escapaba estaban protegiendo a la muchacha. El por qué esos individuos estarían interesados en protegerla se les escapaba, pero era evidente que lo hacían y ellos no se encontraban en la disposición de ánimos adecuada como para retar a la muerte solo para poseer a una esclava insolente y parlanchina.

Shennal acentuó aún más la sensación que meterse con ellos tres se colocaba en el nivel de las idioteces mortales cuando afirmo: -Nunca conocí a un grupo tan estúpido como para atacar a la favorita de un Lord en presencia de su cuerpo de elite-señalo a tres personas más, que habían mantenido la compostura y la tranquilidad durante todo el incidente; y que en efecto Leia conocía como agentes implacables y expertos de Morek- además de en la de dos miembros del Gremio de Comerciantes de Arkania.

Un temblor colectivo se extendió por todas las mesas y sillas del tugurio maloliente. Clientes, meseras, rameras, expendedores de licor y estupefacientes, todos conocían el nombre falso con el que los agentes del pervertido Sistema de Espionaje de Arkania se hacían mentar. Todos sabían que esas sabandijas pertenecían al aparato conjunto de exterminio que los Imperiales y los Señores Corporativos de Arkania habían construido para socavar la Rebelión e intentar destruir la Revolución y aunque Arkania estaba entre los mundos que con más entusiasmo abrazo la causa de los revolucionarios coruscanti, también era verdad que sus matones seguían operando en toda la galaxia para asegurarse la lealtad de los Sistemas al Imperio. Que estuvieran en Bothawui y lo afirmaran en público, siendo famosos por su mortal secretismo demostraba que estaban en misión oficial y contaban con la aprobación y apoyo de Morek y que su favorita era su enlace. La tranquilidad se impuso como por ensalmo entre todos los presentes y se prolongo por largo rato.

Leia sonrió para sí. Sabía que la afirmación de sus camaradas era mentira, pero no podía negar la abismante sensación de terror que se apodero de su propio cuerpo al ver la pasmosa tranquilidad con la que aquellos eran capaces de tergiversar los hechos y crear una realidad completamente diferente a la existente. Se sentía feliz de estar con gente capaz de desestabilizar a sus enemigos de tal forma; pero más feliz aún estaba que ella no estuviera entre los objetivos a aplastar por sus amigos. Una estremecedora carcajada resonó en las afueras del tugurio y la hizo volverse. Se sorprendió al ver entre un conjunto de recién llegados a varios ebrios excombatientes de la causa rebelde y comprendió que las carcajadas provenían de los veteranos, los cuales mostraban el grado de desmoralización en el que habían caído, presentándose con ropas raídas, aspecto desaliñado, casi borrachos y gozando del abrazo de varias rameras medio desnudas y bastante asustadas.

Lo más desagradable de todo era que ella conocía a los pilotos. Formaron parte de los grupos que devastaron la primera Estrella de la Muerte y estaban entre los héroes de las operaciones clandestinas en cada punto importante de la Galaxia. Por lo visto la catástrofe a la que se vio abocada la Rebelión fue lo suficientemente profunda como para hundir en el chiquero de la vida a hombres que parecían tener el temple acerado. Le desagrado la forma en que entraron, la arrogancia de su porte, como si tuvieran que rendirles pleitesía solo por formar parte de una herencia muerta, a pesar del estado patético de sus ropas y sus cuerpos. El desprecio con el que empujaron a personas, con las que obviamente compartían semejanzas desagradables y la bestialidad machista con la que trataban a las chicas que los acompañaban.

Conocía la debacle en la que se hundieron los miembros de la Rebelión cuando ella y sus amigos cayeron. Sabía del nivel de infiltración que los espías del Imperio consiguieron en las filas de los rebeldes. Estaba enterada de la forzada clandestinidad de Mon Mothma, Wedge Antilles, Lando Calrissian, Crix Madine y muchos otros políticos y generales del movimiento rebelde. Incluso conocía que casi todos los mencionados y sus colegas la consideraban una traidora, vendida a sus captores y totalmente contaminada por su corrupta sangre.

Ella había sido informada durante su cautiverio en Tatooine de un secreto que azoto con furia la extensión total de la galaxia e impactó también entre los pueblos barbaros (chiss, hapanos) y que aumento de forma exponencial su odio al imperio y a sus servidores. El saber que tanto ella como Luke eran hermanos, hijos de Vader, y por ende considerados responsables y herederos de las acciones de su padre, tanto cuando fue Anakin Skywalker como ahora siendo mano derecha del emperador no había sido un trago fácil de digerir. Y el saber que ya todos conocían la verdad y a pesar de ello su propio padre los dejara languidecer en las putrefacciones en las que se vieron hundidos representaba una afrenta mayor que la que pudiera soportar tranquilamente.

Pero una cosa era escuchar y padecer rumores, por más terribles que fueran las consecuencias de estos chismes y otra muy diferente consistía en presenciar vívidamente la ruina y desmoralización abierta y completa de personas que se comportaron y jactaron en sus días de apogeo de representar la única esperanza valida que quedaba en los sistemas estelares y que nadie más podía ostentar el titulo que ellos reclamaban porque eran inferiores. Y ahora estos seres superiores se dedicaban a maltratar prostitutas, humillar borrachos y agredir trabajadores despreciados y casi hundidos en la marginalidad, casi convertidos en lumpen.

Ella misma había condecorado a varios de los muchachos que ahora se presentaban a ese bar de mala muerte con aspecto y modales de matones de baja estofa. Era doloroso presenciar el derrumbe generalizado de personas a las que llego a estimar y querer como amigos y camaradas de armas. Pero la situación no estaba como para demostrarle un correctivo enérgico a tal tipo de escoria social. Se encontraba en una tarea de suma importancia y no podía perder el tiempo en asuntos frívolos, por dolorosos que fueran en lo personal.

La perfección de estos pensamientos se prolongo por lo menos hasta que la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos se vio severamente agravada. Tres de los veteranos se abalanzaron sobre dos de las chicas con las que habían entrado y pese a los ruegos de estas les desgarraron las vestiduras y empezaron a ofrecerlas a la concurrencia como si las jóvenes les pertenecieran. Tenía que ser cautelosa, bien podía ser que ese fuera precisamente el caso y no estaba en condiciones de rebatir el derecho de nadie a poseer a otra persona. Ella misma era una esclava, una simple pertenencia o propiedad de otro individuo con poder suficiente para arrogarse derechos sobre ella y miles de personas más. Si esas muchachas les pertenecían a esos desvergonzados parásitos y ella intervenía se arriesgaba a sufrir violentas reprimendas. Pero aunque ese fuera el caso, no interferir ante tales despropósitos la ensuciaba tanto como a los demás y la convertía en cómplice de un crimen horrendo y despiadado.

Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de la ética, pero comprometida como lo estaba en una misión que involucraba muchas personas a parte de ella y las chicas que quería rescatar, se giro hacia sus amigos y les pregunto con la mirada cual sería el mejor modo de comportarse en semejante crisis y si de hecho podía interferir. Para Shennal no resulto demasiado complicado leer la angustia reflejada en los ojos de Leia y lo mismo paso con su camarada twi'lek. Después de todo ellos estaban tan asqueados y furiosos como lo estaba la princesa y les desagradaba con la misma pasión fanática que a aquella la escena inmoral y depravada que tenían delante. Conociendo la naturaleza brutalmente machista del ambiente en que se encontraban y que los presentes replicarían con salvajismo, a pesar de la dura corrección padecida solo pocos minutos atrás, decidieron en acuerdo tácito y silencioso dejarle la iniciativa de la resolución del problema a Nil-Krall.

Levantándose con la gracia propia de su raza incluso entre los miembros del sexo masculino y sacando a relucir toda la prestancia de la que se sabía capaz increpo a los recién llegados: -Humanos, están gritando que esas rameras se encuentran a la venta. Cualquiera tiene derecho a comprarlas o acaso temen que al conocerme ustedes queden en completo ridículo. Después de todo solo son humanos y yo un twi'lek.

-No te conocemos alienígena. Ni nos interesa tratar con una cosa putrefacta como tu apestosa y patética raza. Son nuestras y las usamos, regalamos y vendemos como nos parezca mejor y a quien nos lo parezca y cualquier borracho inútil de este local vale 100 mil veces más que tú y las putas que te acompañan.

-Has visto bien quien es una de esas putas, Brank. Nada más y nada menos que la antigua Princesa Leia Organa.

-Tienes razón Flint. Vaya twi'lek quizás estés de suerte y este de ánimo para ejecutar un trueque de lo más ventajoso. Nos entregas por un rato a tus dos "damas", en especial a la perra que se hace llamar princesa y como compensación te prestaremos a nuestras cinco "novias". 2 X 5, creo que sales ganando en la sumatoria. ¿Qué nos dices; aceptas?

-Uno, realmente eres tan estúpido que crees que no puedo contar. No tienen cinco sino ocho mujeres con ustedes; pretendes escamotearme tres de tus prostitutas. Dos, estas realmente tan mal informado que no sabes que la Princesa Leia le pertenece a Morek y no se encuentra en el mercado; es su favorita. Y tres, tu cerebro quedo tan cocinado en las guerras de resistencia que no eres capaz de darte cuenta que mi compañera es mi igual y no mi propiedad. Ambos pertenecemos al Gremio de Comerciantes de Arkania y no creo que le haya caído en gracia que la equiparase a una vulgar esclava. Pienso que has cometido tan graves errores, que deberías entregarme como compensación a las chicas, pedir disculpas y retirarte antes que seas retirado, permanentemente.

Leia pudo apreciar la cantidad exacta de los degenerados renegados de la extinta Alianza Rebelde. No menos de media docena de veteranos bregados en multitud de luchas y después de la debacle en cantidades innumerables de peleas de bar. Y por la sonrisa despectiva de sus rostros resultaba evidente que por lo general o posiblemente siempre salían vencedores. Pero extrañamente no se encontraba asustada o preocupada. Tenía plena confianza en que los dos revolucionarios camuflados con los que departía se bastaban y sobraban para darle una dura lección a los imbéciles renegados y que los guardias de Morek, a los que hacía rato que había detectado la cuidarían por orden de este con sus vidas de ser preciso. Sin contar además con sus recién recuperadas habilidades propias de combatiente. Hacía tiempo que cargaba el laser en las manos para repeler cualquier acción contra ella y sus acompañantes y nadie, con excepción de los subversivos, lo había notado. Ni siquiera los esbirros de Morek detectaron sus movimientos y la amenaza potencial que representaba en su actual estado de ánimo.

-Agallas no podemos negar que tienes perro twi'lek. Pero no sabes con quienes te estás metiendo así que hemos decidido ser generosos por esta vez y perdonarte la existencia. Te permitiremos irte, vivo e ileso, mientras nos divertimos con tus rameras. Quizás mañana las vuelvas a ver y a tener a tu lado; a menos que nos aficionemos a ellas y decidamos conservarlas, tal cual nos quedamos con las putitas que traemos.

-No sé si Nil-Krall tiene agallas o no. Lo pongo en duda, después de todo no es una forma de vida acuática. Lo que si comparto es que es demasiado tonto. En vez de perder el tiempo intentando negociar con escoria como ustedes, debería arrebatarle sus mujeres de una vez y en asunto quedaría zanjado de una forma permanente y sin tanta hipocresía y habladuría barata.

La ferocidad de la intervención de Shennal dejo sin palabras a los interpelados. Aunque conocían bien de lo que eran capaces las hembras, por su experiencia en la Rebelión y durante mucho tiempo estuvieron curados de erróneos menosprecios machistas; tantos meses viviendo en la podredumbre, donde las mujeres seguían siendo víctimas propicias para las brutalidades de una virilidad deformada y malentendida, parecía haberlos hecho olvidar sus experiencias anteriores y los habían hecho proclives a subestimar y despreciar al sexo "débil" donde quiera que lo encontraran. Estaban ya tan acostumbrados a violar los cuerpos femeninos donde lo desearan y cuando lo desearan y sin que las hembras ofrecieran otra cosa que una resistencia timorata y débil fácilmente sometida, que ver a unas hembras reacias a sus órdenes y asqueadas por sus ofensas les parecía un ejemplo más de farsa fácilmente eliminable y les hacía soñar con noches de placer en medio de las suplicas y llantos de las susodichas mientras las penetraban a su antojo.

Las aterrorizadas víctimas de los excombatientes rebeldes miraban con terror la escena y las más despejadas de ellas hasta sentían una especie de compasión por las dos chicas sentadas con el twi'lek y a las que consideraban como nuevas compañeras de infortunio, cuando sus amos acabaran con el macho y reclamaran su posesión por derecho de conquista. Esta era la forma en la que cada una de ellas había terminado formando parte del particular harem nómada de los renegados. Todas y cada una de ellas estaba acompañada por un varón (marido, novio, amante, hermano, padre o simple amigo) incapaz de protegerlas de la voracidad de unos veteranos de las guerras contra El Imperio. Habían sido forzadas a ver como sus hombres eran asesinados frente a sus ojos y después habían sido obligadas a convertirse en las siervas de los asesinos de sus seres queridos sin derecho a protesta y sin saber cuándo terminaría su martirio.

Lo único que rompía este presentimiento funesto era que en la realidad, si bien era cierto que el trío no conocía las capacidades de los bastardos delante de ellos, estos conocían aun menos las habilidades y determinación fatal con la que los tres revolucionarios estaban hablando. Estaban asqueados por la escena, necesitaban entregar una información de vital importancia para los intereses de la Insurrección y estaban cansados de la actitud de machos dueños del territorio con la que se comportaban los matones ex guerrilleros. Entraba en el dominio de lo patético, que estos personajillos de quinta categoría, entraran pensando que tenían derecho a ordenar a los presentes que hacer, cómo y cuándo hacerlo y que se creyeran propietarios de la vida y acciones de los contertulios y en el caso de las hembras, inclusive de su sexualidad. Rayaba en lo bestial esta soberbia y tanto Leia, como Shennal y Nil-Krall veían en ellos lo que más odiaban de la Sociedad Galáctica, el Imperio y todo el Orden Existente.

-No tenemos tiempo sobrante para actuar de acuerdo a tus caprichos imbéciles, Mark Kranja. Tuviste tu era dorada durante la Rebelión, pero ya no vales la mierda que pisan tus zapatos al caminar por las calles de estas sucias pocilgas marginales. Si-dijo Leia al ver el rostro de sorpresa del interpelado- te reconocí inmediatamente después que hiciste tú triunfal entrada en este antro maloliente. Eres un cero a la izquierda, una putrefacta y agusanada porquería, mejor cállate y entréganos a las chicas si es que quieres conservar el pellejo. Amenazar a dos miembros del Conglomerado comercial más poderoso del Núcleo y a la favorita del Sátrapa de estas regiones; jamás había sido testigo de tamaña sarta de estupideces mortales.

La despectiva carcajada del mentado Mark lleno de pánico a todos los presentes, proclives a ello y dejo sorprendidos a los tres agentes subversivos. Reírse después de escuchar aquello solo podía ocurrírsele a un demente o a alguien que gozara de la protección de un padrino muy poderoso. Lo que de ser cierto explicaría la soberbia suprematica del mencionado sujeto y la tranquilidad con la que recibió el ultimátum.

-Oh, de veras creen que Morek y el patético Imperio Comercial creado por los arkanios me quitan el sueño. O mejor, que se lo quitan a los amos de Bastion. Thrawn de seguro no podrá conciliar el sueño ante tan temibles enemigos. Creo que los que deben callarse y aceptar de una vez su destino son ustedes. Con solo mencionar este incidente Thrawn se encargara de borrar a Bothawui del mapa.

-¿Qué Thrawn? ¿El mismo patán, incapaz, al que los revolucionarios tienen sitiado en Bastion después de arrebatarle en unos cuantos meses de pelea todos los planetas circundantes? Thrawn no tiene poder en Bothawui, no más que el que estemos dispuestos a brindarle por nuestros miedos, su aureola de invencibilidad queda despedazada por Trusnarx y sus aliados y nadie en su sano juicio da un mero decicred por su victoria. Así que dinos, sabio entre los sabios, por qué deberíamos temer a los mercenarios de un amo devaluado y a punto de ser aplastado por las hordas revolucionarias de Coruscant.

A pesar de sus bravatas Leia sabía a ciencia cierta que su optimismo sobre la catástrofe que se cernía encima de Thrawn era desde todo punto de vista excesivo. Los informes que encontró en las computadoras de Morek le hicieron comprender cuán lejos estaba la guerra de terminar. Los datos recién anunciados por los reportes holo-noticiosos apenas representaban 10.2 millones de naves entre ambos bandos y ella había encontrado que entre las guarniciones imperiales, los efectivos combatientes en el frente y las fuerzas secretas de reserva que tenía El Imperio en planetas muy lejanos del teatro de operaciones principal, pero prestas a saltar al combate apenas fueran convocadas; los imperiales solos contaban con 11 millones de naves; o sea más fuerzas que las que ambos contendientes tenían combatiendo en las zonas de conflicto. Las informaciones que sus camaradas y contactos le habían brindado, por su parte, le demostraban que los revolucionarios contaban con fuerzas iguales en cantidad y quizá superiores en calidad a las imperiales. Es decir ambos potentados contaban conjuntamente con 22 millones de naves de gran poder de destrucción y menos de la mitad de estas fuerzas estaban enzarzadas en batallas actualmente.

Sabía de la existencia de monumentales fábricas y descomunales bases militares imperiales en Malastare, Sullust, Naboo, Kegan y Anzat, Telos, Korriban y la Hegemonía Tion. Si los datos que robo eran correctos, aunque solo fuera en un 75%, estaban hablando de una Armada secreta ubicada entre los 3 y 4.5 millones de naves. Una fuerza que se estaba preparando para saltar contra Coruscant y masacrar a la Revolución en su propio punto de origen y bastión principal de operaciones. No creía que estos datos fueran los primeros que los revolucionarios poseían sobre la existencia de tamaña fuerza secreta contrarrevolucionaria y sabía a plena comprensión que las fábricas de Coruscant, Arkania, Duro, Corellia y cada planeta industrializado del Núcleo y también multitud de mundos despoblados y ahora repoblados del misterioso Núcleo Profundo estaban trabajando a plena capacidad en cantidad y calidad para equipararse y superar las fuerzas imperiales.

También sabía que desde el principio de la guerra revolucionaria el Comité de lo Seis estuvo trabajando en un mega plan de sabotaje para anular e inmovilizar la capacidad de combate de las fuerzas secretas contrarrevolucionarias. Y con salvaje orgullo, rememoro que allí es donde los datos que ella había sustraído y entregado a los revolucionarios constituían un valor inestimable. Los datos entregados por su mano eran los primeros datos precisos y exactos de la ubicación de las fábricas y bases imperiales, el número y calidad de estas y los puntos que pretendían atacar o defender con esta masa enorme de recursos. Gracias a ella Coruscant tenía la posibilidad de destruir una parte considerable de las fuerzas enemigas con un ataque devastador y sorpresivo y un mínimo casi ridículo de perdidas por su parte. De lo contrario hubiesen estado obligados los revolucionarios a aniquilar este conjunto de ejércitos a la antigua; en medio de combates descomunales, feroces y muy agotadores, que aunque terminasen con el triunfo de las armas insurrectas, dejarían a la galaxia exhausta y despedazada de una forma tal que su recuperación y la conservación de su unidad resultarían agotadores y quizás inútiles.

Gracias al escándalo que sacudía el antro Leia pudo observar que Shennal tuvo tiempo de enviar el mensaje a través de las vías de comunicación apropiadas. La tecnología anti rastreo y contra intercepciones que poseían los revolucionarios resultaba superior a cualquiera con la que contaran los imperiales. Estos demostraban ser incapaces de descifrar los mensajes de los comunicadores insurrectos y las informaciones salían seguras del punto preciso y llegaban sin problemas al lugar exacto sin que los interceptores imperiales pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Esta vez, al ver la expresión de gozo en el rostro de su amiga se dio cuenta que resulto exactamente igual que veces anteriores. Pero el éxito de su misión no la tenía plenamente contenta. Como pensaba anteriormente, la guerra estaba lejos de acabarse, los imperiales y Thrawn entre ellos, continuaban siendo un poder a tener en cuenta, y los imbéciles de la taguara formaban parte de sus filas. Y ella pretendía ver la caída del Imperio con sus propios y participar en forma mucho más activa que la actual en tan dichosa y extraordinaria hazaña y no lograría su propósito si se dejaba matar por estos bastardos infelices.

-Bajen sus armas y cedan. Están en franca inferioridad numérica; no somos nosotros tres nada más, la guardia de Morek se encuentra aquí también. Ser los protegidos de Thrawn no va a salvarlos. Aún estando en su máximo esplendor, Bastion se encuentra a muchos miles de años luz de aquí y Morek jamás ha sido derrotado en sus dominios por nadie. Jamás de hecho ha sido vencido por nadie, aunque sea fuera de su imperio.

-Trusnarx lo aplasto en Coruscant y varios de los planetas en los que se combate en el Borde Interior y en el Medio se encontraban bajo la protección de Bothawui. Morek no parece un comandante muy capacitado. Thrawn no tardaría ni una semana en apoderarse de su "Imperio" y darle su merecido.

-Si vamos a medir las capacidades militares de los comandantes imperiales y mercenarios por los resultados de sus enfrentamientos con Trusnarx y el resto de los líderes del Comité de los Seis, entonces la conclusión no será demasiado halagüeña para ninguno de los defensores de la majestad Imperial. Coruscant los ha despedazado a todos y Thrawn el primero entre los vencidos. Thrawn fue el organizador y conductor de las tropas imperiales en la Batalla de Coruscant y el Emperador le otorgo mando absoluto. Ni siquiera Vader tenía derecho a interferir en sus decisiones y a pesar de ello Trusnarx lo aniquilo, como lo está haciendo en estos precisos instantes.

-Perra traidora como te atreves a hablar así del Almirante más grandioso del Imperio. Después de gozarte voy a ejecutarte por propagar los infundios de los terroristas.

-Que gracioso. Un desertor, renegado y cobarde, hablándome de traición. ¡Cuántas horas transcurrieron desde mi captura y la operación imperial contra las bases rebeldes antes que te pasaras con armas y bagajes a las filas de los mismos que violaron y mataron a tu madre y tu hermana! ¡Maldito zángano!

La tensión en el local resultaba aterradoramente patente, el aire se sentía tan pesado que se dificultaba respirar con normalidad y todos los presentes estaban preparados para sacar sus pistolas, granadas y cuchillos o tirarse al suelo y salir corriendo por las puertas para intentar salvar el pellejo. En semejante situación no es de extrañar que la sangre corriera a manantiales y se cobrara un alto tributo.

Los desertores rebeldes empujando a sus esclavas a un lado para tener maniobrabilidad desenfundaron sus laser e intentaron abrir fuego contra los tres incordios que tenían en frente suyo. Lamentablemente para ellos, tanto Leia como sus camaradas estaban con las manos armadas prácticamente desde el comienzo de la discusión. Haces mortales salieron disparadas de las armas del trío con simultaneidad fatal. Tres cuerpos cayeron en el acto, perforados por las ráfagas laser de los insurgentes y el caos se apodero del lugar. Casi todos los presentes tumbaron sus mesas para guarecerse lo mejor posible tras ellas y comenzó un tiroteo infernal. Gritos de dolor y agonía se escuchaban por todo el lugar y sembraban de terror las calles cercanas. Los transeúntes se lanzaban al suelo entre gritos histéricos, dominados por el pánico, temerosos de ser alcanzados por las descargas.

Uno de los desertores saltando tras la barra, agarro su vibro-cuchillo, le rebano la garganta al tabernero y cogiendo una escopeta lanza granadas intento apuntar con ella a los rivales. Instantes después la cabeza le explotaba esparciendo los restos de su cerebro por los alrededores. Leia apuntaba al difunto y giraba rápidamente para liquidar al siguiente contendiente. Cuatro de los matones de Morek, yacían con el cuerpo destrozado a los pies de sus sillas, liquidados por la espalda por los malandros que bebían y observaban. Pero la balanza estaba con franqueza pese a la inicial inferioridad numérica al lado del trío y de los protectores de Leia.

La velocidad con la cual los tres espías descargaban sus laser, permitieron que rápidamente que seis de los diez desertores cayeran abatidos (se había equivocado al considerarlos media docena, había visto a los otro cuatro entrar sigilosamente, poco antes del comienzo de la refriega) y gracias al apoyo de los guardaespaldas que Morek había puesto a su servicio, estaban por lo menos una quincena de otras ratas, caídas, muertas o desangrándose. Ninguna de las esclavas estaba lastimada, físicamente al menos y Leia se percato que se encontraban escondidas detrás de la barra, asustadas y acurrucadas unas con las otras, temerosas de salir en medio de un caos que les podía costar más caro que lo ya vivido y padecido.

Shennal disparaba con tranquilidad pero con repetitividad contra una esquina del bar. Tres de los comensales se escondían tras ella y respaldaban mal que bien a los cuatro supervivientes parapetados detrás de un par de mesas a los que hacían frente Nil-Krall y tres de los guardias de Morek. Leia se encargaba de proteger la espalda de ambos atacando, con el respaldo de otros cuatro guardias, a una decena de lugareños. Los otros dos guardias supervivientes repelían los intentos de acercarse a la refriega de una docena de matones de baja estofa guarecidos detrás de otra de las esquinas del pútrido salón. Pero los tres insurrectos sabían que prolongar la pelea más de la cuenta supondría un riesgo añadido a la misión, ya exitosa además, y no valía la pena arriesgar la vida contra alimañas tan despreciables como aquellas, por motivos fútiles. Lo único importante realmente allí era salvar y liberar a las esclavas de una vez y acabar lo más rápidamente posible con todo ese desaguisado.

Con una velocidad impresionante y portando en la siniestra el rifle laser que no dejaban de disparar sobre sus enemigos, Shennal y Nil-Krall sacaron sus sables laser y se lanzaron contra los estorbos del camino. Los enemigos estaban sorprendidos y desesperados. Las espadas se movían con tal rapidez que podían repeler cada descarga lanzada contra ellos y con el agravante que los rifles no dejaban de disparar mientras sus amos se acercaban. Los cuatro infames desertores y violadores comprendieron para su exasperación que sus vidas habían acabado tan miserablemente como la vivieron. Mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, vieron sorprendidos que el twi'lek había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Un aterrador grito de guerra a sus espaldas, les obligo a volverse y observaron espantados que el guerrero al que menospreciaron se había de alguna manera colado a su retaguardia. Lo último que los desertores tuvieron la ocasión de ver fue el rápido resplandor de la espada laser dirigiéndose a sus cuellos. Momentos después cuatro cabezas rodaban por el suelo del local y sus inermes cuerpos caían.

En la esquina de Shennal la confrontación culmino con la misma rapidez y ferocidad que en las mesas. Los disparos repetidos y veloces impedían que los enemigos pudieran salir para repeler la agresión y no pudieron percatarse de la cercanía cada vez mayor de la hembra a su posición. Sin que pudieran visualizarla correctamente vieron asombrados que la enemiga que creían a varios metros, estaba justo a su lado. Lo último que escucharon sus atemorizados cuerpos fue un burlón: _"Querían conocerme íntimamente, pues aquí me tienen"_. Las cabezas rebanadas de sus cuellos y estos cayendo inertes a sus pies fue el último acto de una tragedia que enlutaría muchos hogares ese día y que formaba parte de un acto gigantesco que estaba marcando con sangre, fuego y dolor la existencia de toda una galaxia.

Leia no se mostro menos activa en su sitio auto asignado. Disparo tras disparo, fue acorralando a los repelentes lugareños y con la ayuda de los guardias de Morek los fue restringiendo a un pequeño sector del edificio. Cuando los tuvo cercados, atrincherados tras las puertas de la bodega donde se guardaban las bebidas, lanzo una lluvia de granadas de plasma contra ellos y el interior de la misma. Las explosiones azotaron los cuerpos de los bandidos con fuerza. La muerte instantánea los alcanzo a la mayoría solo quedaron vivos, pero heridos tres de los contrincantes de la esclava. Acercándose a paso lento pero firme se coloco delante de ellos. Le gritaron pidiéndole piedad, suplicando por sus vidas y aduciendo con desespero que estaban arrepentidos. La respuesta, perversa pero terriblemente real los dejo anonadados y resignados: _"Piedad. ¿Cómo la que ustedes nos iban a ofrecer a mí, a mi amiga, y a las esclavas?_ Una sucesión de disparos, perforando y liquidando a los sobrevivientes, mostraba hasta qué punto la pacífica y siempre diplomática Princesa Leia había sido golpeada por los horrores de una vida horrenda y pervertida.


End file.
